Past O Rama: Season 2
by VonBoy
Summary: It seems Chomper and the Professor have finally come to terms with each other. Will this last? This cold time also marks the return of Pterano. Chomper's going to meet an old friend. Some of the Great Valley's past is revealed, as well as the Professor's. Please R & R.
1. 14: Return of The Infamous Flyer Part 1

**Episode 14 - Comeback of the Infamous Flyer Part 1**

**Mmm, flyer...**

Scene: "The Great Valley, very early in the morning, just before sunrise. The Cold Times are ending. Patches of unmelted snow are still present.

A Thornthumb Mother and her 2 little ones are asleep in their nest. One of the hatchlings isn't sleeping well, and walks over to some nearby foliage for a midnight snack. The shadow of a flyer runs across the ground. The hatchling sees the shadow and looks up. She looks scared, and She starts to step back. The flyer snatches the hatchling in a flash and fly's up to leave the Great Valley.

The Professor walks out of his cave to start the day. He yawns, then looks up to see the flyer in the sky.

Professor: "Hm, that's weird." He shrugs it off and walks off.

Scene: The Great Valley, later in the morning.

Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike and Chomper are waiting outside the entrance to the Hidden Valley.

Chomper: "So, is everyone ready?"

Littlefoot: "Yeah, We are all ready, Chomper."

Ducky: "Here comes the Professor!"

Chomper: "You all know what to do!"

Professor: "Walks up to the group. "Hey everyone."

Chomper: "Hi...and bye!"

Professor: "Where are all of you going?"

Ducky: "The Mysterious Beyond, yup yup yup!"

Professor: "I can see that, but why?"

Littlefoot: "We're going to Chomper's parents."

Professor: "Why?"

Littlefoot: "For dinner."

Professor: "...Really?"

Ducky: "That is what Littlefoot just said, hatchling!"

Chomper: "We agreed to this the last time we went to my parents, remember?"

Professor: "uh..."

Cera: "Oh, that's right! The Professor and Ducky were away in the Land of Mists then, so he never heard it."

Littlefoot: "Are you sure we're big enough yet, Chomper?"

Chomper: Rubbing Littlefoot's tummy. "Yeah, your big enough!"

Professor: "But Why do you even WANT to go? Don't you like life?"

Littlefoot: "I think I've lived a pretty good life, how about you?"

Ducky: "Yup yup yup!"

Cera: "Of course!"

Chomper: "Well, let's go!"

Chomper leads the way, while Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, and Spike follows.

Professor: "Now hold on a second! What do you even think your doing!?"

Littlefoot: "Look, we don't want to keep them waiting!"

Professor: "But..."

Chomper: "Let's go already!"

They start to walk into the cave leading to the Hidden Valley. The Professor runs after them, and grabs Littlefoot's tail.

Professor: "Wait! Stop!"

The Professor falls on the ground, and gets dragged by Littlefoot. He starts to get upset.

Professor: "You can't go! I'd miss you guys!"

Littlefoot: "What?"

Professor: "Please don't go!"

The gang rolls over onto the ground, laughing. The Professor get's up to his feet.

Chomper: Getting up, and still chuckling. "You fell for it!"

Professor: "What?"

Littlefoot: "You fell for Chomper's little prank, Professor!"

Professor: "You wanted to play a joke on me?"

Chomper: I figured that since we're friends now, Professor, that I'd play a good prank on you, like I do to all of my friends."

Professor: "You mean you were just playing?"

Littlefoot: "Of course we were just playing.

Ducky: "You do not think anyone would ever WANT to be eated, do you?"

Chomper: "So, hot did you like it?"

Professor: "I guess it was a pretty good prank. Reminds me of one my brother played on me."

Shorty runs up to the gang, with Petrie on his head.

Shorty: "Everyone head over to the Great Meeting Circle!"

Littlefoot: "What for?"

Shorty: "Mr. Threehorn said the day has come, and that we need to have a meeting about it."

Cera: "What are you talking about?"

Shorty: "I don't really know.

Petrie: "Me no know either."

Shorty: "He just told me It's been five cold times since then."

Ducky: "Do you mean?"

A flyer starts to fly down to the Gang. Chomper sees him and runs into some nearby bushes. Cera Takes a step back and takes a defensive stance.

Pterano: "That's right, it's your dear old uncle!"

Petrie: "Uncle Pterano!"

-Commercial Break-

Pterano: "So, what are you darling little kids doing?"

Cera: "What are YOU doing here?"

Pterano: "Just as hardheaded as your father, I see!"

Cera: "Humph!"

Littlefoot: "Don't pay attention to her, Pterano. I'm kind of glad to see you again!"

Ducky: "You were kind of nice to us, yup yup yup!"

Petrie: "So, how was it in Mysterious Beyond?"

Pterano: "Well, it was a fairly rough place...but it wasn't too much for your uncle!"

Petrie: "You have adventures?"

Pterano: Plenty of adventures! Maybe I'll tell you of some of them later."

Shorty: "Shouldn't we be heading to the meeting?"

Littlefoot: "Yes, let's go!"

Pterano: "Come with me, Petrie!"

The gang and Shorty head off for the Great Meeting Circle. Pterano and Petrie take to the skies. Chomper walks over to Ruby, who's nearby eating some treestars.

Chomper: "Hey, Ruby!"

Ruby: "Oh, good morning Chomper! What's going on?"

Chomper: "Theres about to be a meeting."

Ruby: "Why aren't you going?"

Chomper: "Well, there is this new flyer here, and you know how it is between me and new people."

Ruby: Laughs "Yeah, I know. I'll help him to get to know you, so that he'll know you."

Chomper: "Ok!"

Ruby and Chomper follow the gang to the meeting.

Scene: The Great Meeting Circle.

The Grownups are already assembled. The Gang, the Professor, and Shorty enter the scene. Pterano and Petrie lands in front of the Gang. Ruby and Chomper walk up behind them and goes in the middle of the gang, where Chomper is kind of hard to see.

Mr. Threehorn: Takes a look at Pterano. "Humph!"

Pterano: At Cera. "I see you're dad hasn't changed one bit either, Cera"

Bron: "Now, why did you call this meeting today, Topsy?"

Mr. Threehorn: "That little menace is back. We need to drive him out!"

Pterano: "Now hold on a second there. I've served my time, and I deserve a second chance now!"

Bron: "What is this all about?"

Grandma Longneck: "I'm sorry, son. I never told you about this. Five Cold Times ago, Pterano here was banished out of the Great Valley, told not to return until now."

Mr. Threehorn: "I still don't think that was long enough!"

Bron: "Now Topsy. If the Great Valley agreed to this, than I think he should be allowed back in now."

: "But you don't even know what got him banished in the first place!"

Bron: "That doesn't matter now. Everyone deserves a second chance."

Pterano: "Why, thank you for being so open-minded...hmm...what was your name again?"

Bron: "I'm Bron, the new leader of the Great Valley."

Pterano: "What happened to that dear old Longneck?"

Bron: "My father has passed on. I came to take his place."

Pterano: "Oh, what a shame, what a shame."

Mr. Threehorn: "I guess I'll give you a chance, Pterano. But at the first sign of trouble, I'm chasing you out!"

Pterano: Crossing his arms. "Thanks for the show of support!"

PEtrie's Mom: "I guess it is nice to see you again, brother."

Bron: "Now, if that is it, then let's call this meeting..."

Mother Thornthumb: Running up to the meeting. "Wait!"

Bron: "What is it?"

Mother Thornthumb: "One of my kids is missing!"

Grandma Longneck: "What?"

Mother Thornthumb: "I've looked for her all morning, but I can't find her!"

Ducky's Mom: "Where was she last?"

Mother Thornthumb: "She was asleep with me and my other little one last night."

Mr. Threehorn: "Could she have run away? Our kids do that all the time!"

The whole Gang share glances with each other.

Mother Thornthumb: "No, she's never run off before, and I don't see how she would now!"

Pterano: "Of course, it all makes sense now!"

Littlefoot: "What is it, Pterano?"

Pterano: "Why didn't I notice that little sharptooth over there before?"

Chomper: "Who? me?"

Pterano: "That little monster must have ate her!"

Mother Thornthumb: "It must be. I told her not to play with sharpteeth!"

Chomper: "No, I would never do that!"

Mr. Threehorn: "That's right, Chomper would never do that..."

Chomper: His face lighting up. "Why, thank you..."

Mr. Threehorn: "...because he's too much of a scardy egg to hurt anything!"

Chomper: Annoyed. "...Hey!"

Pterano: "Well, no need to worry everyone! I'll just get this little monster out of the Great Valley for you!"

Chomper: "What?"

Pterano takes to the air after Chomper. Chomper takes a few steps back. The Professor jumps up in between Chomper and Pterano.

Professor: "Stop! Chomper didn't do it!"

Pterano: "How do you know, you little fuzzied faced...thing!"

Professor: "I saw That little Iguanodon..."

Littlefoot: "You mean Thornthumb?"

Professor: "...Whatever! What I meant to say was I saw that little hatchling earlier this morning.

Mother Thornthumb: "Really? Where?"

Professor: "In the claws of a flyer!"

Pterano: "Really? A flyer?"

Mr. Threehorn: "Of course, I knew it all along! Pterano did it!"

Pterano: "What?"

Mr. Threehorn: "It was the perfect plan. He wanted to get rid of Chomper, so he kidnapped one of the little ones, and framed Chomper with the crime!"

Pterano: "No! I'd never even think of..."

Mr. Threehorn: "Pterano, I know you see Chomper as a threat, and you thought you were doing it for the greater good, but what you did was wrong!"

Pterano: "But I didn't do anything!"

Mr. Threehorn: "You haven't changed one bit!" He charges at Pterano.

Petrie: "Leave me uncle alone!"

Pterano: Takes off into the air. "I see your temper hasn't changed one bit either!

Bron: "Professor, was it Pterano you saw, or some other flyer?"

Professor: "You know, I don't really know, it could have been Pterano. Honestly, You flyers all look the same to me."

Mr. Threehorn: "Go on, get out of here!"

Pterano: "It's getting pretty obvious that an old flyer like me isn't wanted around here anymore."

Petrie: "Uncle, Don't go!"

Pterano starts to fly off towards the Mysterious Beyond.

Petrie: "No! Take me with you!" He takes off into the air after Pterano.

Petrie's Mother: "Petrie, no! It's dangerous out there!" She takes off and follows Petrie.

Bron: "Did you really have to chase him off like that, Topsy?"

Mr. Threehorn: "He's a bad egg, I tell you! We're better off without him!"

Bron sighs, and the grownups start to disperse. The gang run over to meet up at the end of the meeting circle, where the grownups can't hear them.

Littlefoot: "I think we should go and try to help Pterano!"

Cera: "Here we go again!" She rolls her eyes. "Do you remember what he did? How he almost killed Ducky?"

Littlefoot: "He also saved all of our lives, Cera. I think he really has changed."

Cera: "Well, I'm not going to help!"

Littlefoot: "...okay, that's fine."

Ducky: "What?"

Littlefoot: "Let's go, everyone!"

Ruby: "We're just going to leave Cera behind?"

Littlefoot: "Yup!" He starts to walk off. "Well, come on everyone, We can't keep Pterano waiting!"

Ducky: "...okay."

Everyone else, minus Cera, follows Littlefoot. Cera just stands there.

Cera: "Humph!" She kicks a rock around, then looks back and eyes the rest of the gang. She gets a worried look on her face, and takes off to catch up.

Chomper: "Changed your mind, Cera?"

Cera: "I figure you'll need some protection in the Mysterious Beyond.

Littlefoot: Sarcastically. "Oh really?"

Cera: "I don't know what you'd do without me!"

Littlefoot: Whispering to Ducky, Ruby and Chomper. "Heh heh. I knew she'd come. Works every time!"

The Gang heads off for the Mysterious Beyond.

-Commercial Break-

Scene: The Mysterious Beyond.

Pterano is still flying, with Petrie and his mom in pursuit.

Petrie: "Uncle, wait up!"

Petrie's Mom: "Petrie, come back here!"

Pterano descends onto a tree limb to rest. Petrie lands next to him.

Petrie: "Pterano, come back and live with us!"

Pterano: Sighs. "I don't think I can do that anymore, I'm not really welcome there."

Petrie's Mom lands on the same limb next to Petrie.

Petrie's Mom: She hugs Petrie. "Oh Petrie! What do you think your doing?"

Petrie: "I just can't let Uncle Pterano leave! I know he's good!"

Petrie's Mom: "This is all your fault!"

Pterano: "Me? What did I do?"

Petrie's Mom: Trying to get rid of a little kid? That's just horrible!"

Pterano: "But I didn't do that! I keep trying to tell you!"

Petrie's Mom: "Why should I believe you?"

Pterano: "Well, for one, I'm your Brother. Second, you trudge around this place for five Cold Times and tell me you don't think differently!"

Petrie is starting to look worried as the two older flyers continue to argue.

Petrie's mom: "Why do I have this nagging feeling in the back of my head that it's just the same old you? Maybe it's all those times you almost got me killed leading me on adventures! Maybe it's how you always tried to get things to run YOUR way! Maybe it's how you only thought about yourself!"

Pterano: "I'm a changed flyer!"

Petrie's Mom: "The Professor said a flyer did it. If it wasn't you, then who was it?"

Scene: Somewhere else in the Mysterious Beyond.

The Gang, Ruby, and Chomper are walking in a forest in the Mysterious Beyond, looking for Pterano and the other two flyers.

Cera: "Where are we?"

Littlefoot: "I don't really know. I know I saw them fly this way, though."

Chomper: "I smell a couple of flyers nearby, but I don't know if they're the ones were looking for or not."

Ducky: "You do not know, Chomper?"

Chomper: "It's kind of hard to tell. I've only smelled Pterano once, and I'm not around Petrie's mom that much."

Ducky gets distracted by a dragonfly sitting on a fern leaf. The rest of the Gang keeps walking on.

Cera: "What about Petrie?"

Chomper: "I definitely don't smell him!"

Littlefoot: "Well, We should keep looking for them."

Cera: "I don't really feel like helping that old flyer out!"

Littlefoot: "Cera!" He sighs. "We still have to make sure Petrie is ok!"

Chomper: "Yeah, we don't want to loose a friend, do we?"

Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, and Chomper walk off into the woods. Camera pans back to Ducky, who's still looking at the dragonfly, now buzzing through the air. She then looks around to see she's alone.

Ducky: "Littlefoot? Cera? Spike? Where are you?"

A shadowy figure moves through the foliage in front of her.

Ducky: "Oh, I do not like this, no no no!"

The shadowy figure comes out of the foliage, and grabs Ducky. It's Sierra. Rinkus comes out of the foliage, holding the Thornthumb hatchling he kidnapped that morning.

Sierra: "Well well well! Lookie what we have here!"

Rinkus: "It's that little brat we kidnapped before, isn't it?"

Sierra: "No, it's your uncle!" He slaps Rinkus with his wing. "Of course it's that brat!"

Ducky: "So, you did it, you mean flyers! You took the poor little hatchling! And you are trying to blame it on Pter-"

Sierra covers Ducky's mouth with his claws, so she can't continue.

Sierra: "You got it right, you little brat!"

Rinkus: "That old flyer wasn't a very good leader."

Sierra: "He never wanted to go far enough. He messed up a lot of great plans because of his...feelings."

Rinkus: "We thought he was one of us, but he wasn't!"

Sierra: "He betrayed us, and now we're just returning the favor!"

The two flyers laugh as Ducky tries to break free.

Sierra: "And now, we've got a new problem on our hands...What to do with you!"

Sierra and Rinkus smile devilishly at Ducky, as they lift off into the air.

To Be Continued


	2. 15: Return of the Infamous Flyer Part 2

**Episode 15 - Comeback of the Infamous Flyer Part 2**

**The Three Stooges...er, I mean Sharpteeth!**

Scene: The Mysterious Beyond, in the afternoon.

Sierra and Rinkus are flying high in the air, Ducky in Sierra's claws, and the thornthumb hatchling in Rinkus' claws.

Rinkus: "What's your plan, Sierra?"

Sierra: "Remember what I wanted to do to her a long time ago?"

Rinkus: "Feed her to a sharptooth?"

Sierra: "Of course!"

Ducky screams. Rinkus and Sierra fly some more, until they lay eyes on Redclaw. They start to fly down towards him.

Ducky: "No no no!"

Sierra: "Here sharptooth! Here! You look a little hungry today!"

Ducky: "My friends will stop you, you mean flyers!"

Sierra: "Whats this about friends?"

Rinkus: "Those other brats are out here too?"

Sierra: "Heh heh heh, I just thought of a better plan!"

Sierra fly's down and pecks Redclaw on his snout. Redclaw get's furious.

Redclaw: Screech! Thud! Get over here!

Redclaw takes off after the two ex-goons, while Screech and Thud come running out of some foliage behind Redclaw, and join him on his hunt.

Rinkus: "What was that for?"

Sierra: "I know what I'm doing! Now, just to find those other brats."

Camera pans over to the three sharpteeth.

Screech: What is it, boss?

Redclaw: Some stupid flyer doesn't value his life much!

Thud: Laughing evilly, then licking his lips. This is gonna be fun!

Scene: The Mysterious Beyond. The Gang is still looking for the three flyers.

Littlefoot: "Anything new, Chomper?"

Chomper: "Nope." He sniffs the air. Actually, smells like those couple of flyers I smelled earlier are getting closer."

Ruby: "Are they Sharptooth flyers?"

Chomper: "No."

Littlefoot: "Well, let's keep moving. Come on, Ducky!" He looks around. "Hey, where did Ducky go?"

Cera: "I was wondering why she wasn't saying anything."

Ruby: "Do you think she's ok?"

Chomper: Sniffs the air. "She's close by still. I'll go find her!"

Chomper runs off in the direction he smells Ducky from. Rinkus and Sierra come flying through the trees.

Ducky: "Everyone, Watch out!"

Sierra covers her mouth again with his claws.

Chomper: "Huh?"

Littlefoot: "What's going on?"

Several shartooth roars ring out.

Chomper: "Redclaw!"

Littlefoot: "Run!"

The gang takes off, with the three sharpteeth bursting through the trees in pursuit.

Scene: A treetop in the Mysterious Beyond.

Pterano and Petrie's mom are still on the branch, arguing. Petrie doesn't know what to do.

Petrie's Mom: "...if you had just went home like you were supposed to, I wouldn't have had to come and almost get myself killed trying to get you out of that mess!"

Pterano: "Are you STILL going on about that!? That was such a long time ago. We were young and reckless then!"

Petrie's Mom: "You were reckless!"

Petrie: "Mommy! Pterano! Stop!"

Petrie's Mom bends down to hug Petrie again.

Petrie's Mom: "I'm sorry, Petrie. I guess I got a little carried away."

Pterano tries to bend over to hug Petrie too while saying his next line.

Pterano: "I'm sorry too, little one. I just..."

Petrie's Mom: "You get your claws off of him!"

Pterano: "But sis."

Petrie: "Be nice to Pterano, Mommy!"

Petrie's Mom: "I'm sorry, Petrie, but you just don't understand. He's been like this since he was a hatchling! I don't think he can change just like that."

Pterano: "Well, what are we going to do now?"

Petrie's Mom: "I'M taking my son home! Goodbye Pterano!"

Petrie's mom holds her son as she prepares to take off, but all three of them hear a loud sharptooth roar.

Petrie: "What was that?"

Pterano: "Sounds like a sharptooth, and a pretty big one at that!"

Cera: "Ahh!"

Littlefoot: "Help!"

Petrie's Mom: "It's the other kids!" She takes off in the direction of all the noise.

Pterano: "What are those youngsters doing out here?" He takes off after everyone else.

-Commercial break-

Scene: The Mysterious Beyond.

The Gang is still running away from Redclaw, Screech, and Thud. Rinkus and Sierra are following to see the action. Redclaw gains on the Gang, and lowers his head to chomp down on them, missing Cera by a couple feet. Cera Screams.

Ruby: "Their gaining on us!"

Sierra: "Want to join your little friends, brat?"

Sierra drops Ducky on the ground. Screech comes up to eat her whole, but Chomper dashes back and grabs Ducky just as Screech clamps his mouth shut. He runs back to join the Gang.

Ducky: "Thanks, Chomper!"

Chomper: "What's going on?"

Ducky: "It's those mean flyers!"

Chomper: "Who?"

The other sharpteeth roar again. Petrie's mom, Petrie, and Pterano fly in on the scene.

Petrie: "It's Redclaw!"

Petrie's Mom: "We've got to do something!"

Pterano: Eying Rinkus and Sierra. "I don't believe it, it's them!" He darts off towards his ex-goons.

Sierra: "We'll lookie who's come to join the fun!"

Petrie's Mom: "Who are those two flyers?" She see's the thornthumb Hatchling. "They have the young one!"

Petrie: "Their the bad flyers!"

Pterano fly's up to scratch Sierra, but misses by inches.

Pterano: "It was you two! You ungrateful little..."

Redclaw and his goons roar at the Gang again, and they scream for help.

Sierra: "I'd love to have a good fight, I really would, but looks like some little runts need you!"

Pterano: "Oh dear, your right!"

Pterano soars off towards the Gang.

Sierra: "We're heading to the Great Valley now, have fun!" He laughs devilishly as he and Rinkus take off towards the Valley.

Pterano and Petrie's mom fly over the Gang.

Petrie's Mom: "What are we supposed to do?"

Pterano: "I don't know. Maybe we can lead them away from the kids!"

The two flyers try their best to distract the sharpteeth. They fly up and peck at them.

Petrie's Mom: "Stay away from the kids, you monster!"

Thud: What do we do?

Redclaw: The little ones, I want them!

Chomper: "Ahh!"

Pterano: "It's not working! We'll have to try something else!"

The sharpteeth chase everyone to a dead end against a rock wall.

Ducky: "Oh no no no!"

Cera: "We're trapped"

Petrie's Mom lands in front of the Gang. Pterano flys off.

Cera: "What's Pterano doing?"

Petrie: "Uncle?"

Petrie's Mom: Gasps. "I don't believe it! I just don't believe it!"

Screech and Thud walk up to the Gang.

Screech: I'll take the Longneck!

Thud: I want the Longneck!

Screech: You don't deserve it!

Thud: Says who?

Screech: Says that guy with the teeth, that's who!

Chomper: Looking at Littlefoot. "You know, sometimes I wish I didn't know what they were saying."

Redclaw roars at his goons.

Redclaw: Step back you two! I said I want them!

Screech: Snarls back. If you say so, boss.

Screech and Thud backs off as Redclaw walks up. Petrie's Mom covers everyone else in her wings.

Petrie: "Mommy?"

Petrie's Mom: "Close your eyes little ones. Don't look!"

Redclaw is standing right in front of the Gang, licking his lips. He lowers his head to take a bite, when a Stinky tree sweet splatters in his face. He gets some of the juices in his eyes, and reels back in pain. The camera pans to Pterano, who's still holding one stinky tree sweet in his talons.

Pterano: "Stay away from them, you foul beast!"

Petrie: "Pterano!"

Pterano flys up to Redclaw, just out of reach, to taunt him. Screech and Thud stay back and watch.

Pterano: "You look even more ugly close up! And that smell!"

Redclaw snaps his jaws several times at Pterano, but misses.

Pterano: "Ha Ha! You'll have to do better than that!"

Petrie: "That me Uncle!"

Pterano fly's behind Redclaw and the Gang. Redclaw turns around to face the flyer. Pterano chunks his second stinky tree sweet in Redclaw's mouth. Redclaw starts to cough, then he starts to back away from the gang.

Redclaw: I've had enough of this! Let's look for something else to eat!

Screech and Thud ignore Redclaw's order, and they both charge at the Gang. Pterano swoops down and slashes at the two fast biters. Petrie's mom takes to the air, as the Gang see a chance to run out of their dead end.

Petrie's Mom: "Run, kids!"

Littlefoot: "Let's go!"

The Gang takes off.

Pterano: "Let's try to keep them distracted!" He swoops down and grabs the largest rock that he can carry.

Pterano slings his rock at Screech, while Petrie's Mom slashes at Thud.

Pterano: "Take that, teeth for brains!"

Screech and Thud start to run off, while Petrie's Mom and Pterano land in front of the Gang.

Petrie's Mom: "Come on everyone, let's get out of here!"

Ducky gets on the back of Petrie's Mom, while Pterano grabs Chomper by the tail. The two flyers take off towards the Great Valley, while Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, and Ruby, all too big to be carried off by the flyers, follow on foot.

Petrie's Mom: "Who were those flyers?"

Pterano: "Well, they USED to be my friends!"

Ducky: "They are very mean flyers, they are!"

Petrie's Mom: "So, what do we do now?"

Pterano: "They headed off to the Great Valley. We should head there too, there's no telling what their up too!"

The flyers and the Gang head off into the distance.

Scene: Some jungles in the Mysterious Beyond.

Screech and Thud slowly make their way back to where Redclaw is recuperating.

Screech: Boss?

Redclaw: What did I tell the two of you to do?

Thud: Um...

Redclaw gets up and spins, smashing the two fast biters with his tail. They both crash into a tree, then They quickly get back on their feet to see Redclaw lowering his head down low at them, roaring.

Redclaw: Don't let me see you do that again! You hear me!?

Screech and Thud look terrified.

Scene: The skies over the Mysterious Beyond.

Ptrerano and Petrie's Mom are flying through the air with their passengers. Everyone else is following on the ground.

Pterano: "So, Chomper is your name, isn't it?"

Chomper: "Um, yes." He stares at Pterano for a few seconds before asking. "Are you mad at me?"

Pterano: "What for? You seem a lot nicer than those other broods out there. And Petrie says you're pretty nice."

Chomper: "Um, thanks Pterano. Petrie says your nice too!"

Petrie's Mom: "Well, there it is, The Great Valley!"

Pterano: "Let's see what those scheming flyers are up to!"

-Commercial break-

Scene: The Great Valley, near one side of it, and a rock wall.

All the grownups are gathered around Rinkus and Sierra. Rinkus let's The thornthumb go, and she runs off to her mother, who nuzzles her.

Mother Thornthumb: "It's so good to have you back safe and sound, little one!" She turns to the two flyers. "Thank you both so much!"

Rinkus: "It was No problem, my dear!"

Sierra: "The two us were just flying around in the Mysterious Beyond, when we caught sight of a flyer with a little hatchling."

Rinkus: "You never saw a stranger sight!"

Sierra: "We asked what was going on, but he just wanted to fight us! He was such a gruff looking flyer."

Mr. Threehorn: "I knew it was Pterano the whole time. Good work you two!"

Sierra: "Pterano you say? So that was his name!"

Bron: "We have to think of a way to thank you two!"

Rinkus: "Well, for starters..."

Sierra: Slaps Rinkus with his wing. "We don't need anything!"

Pterano: "You sure don't!"

Ducky's Mom: Gasps. "Oh my, Pterano's back!"

Mr. Threehorn: "Him Again!?" He starts to charge at Pterano.

Petrie's Mom: Landing in front of Pterano. "Stop! Pterano didn't take the hatchling!"

Mr. Threehorn: "And I can fly! Humpth!"

Littlefoot: Running up. "It's true!"

Cera: Running up behind Littlefoot. "It was those two flyers right there!"

All of the grownups gasp.

Bron: "Is this true?"

Littlefoot: "Every word of it is true! They tried to get us all killed, even!"

Sierra: "Why you little..."

Sierra lunges forward at Littlefoot.

Pterano: "Oh no you don't!"

Pterano rams into Sierra from the side, and they roll onto the ground. They get up, and Sierra grabs Pterano by the throat. Sierra readies his claws.

Sierra: "I'm not leaving today with nothing!"

Pterano manages to break free, and he jams Sierra into a rock.

Sierra: "I must say, you surprise me, Pterano. Still so strong for such an old flyer!"

Sierra kicks Pterano back with his leg, and pins Pterano to the ground,

Sierra: "But it's still not enough, I'm afraid."

Sierra grabs a sharp rock in his free claws.

Sierra: "I'm going to enjoy this!"

Just before Sierra can deal the killing blow, Mr. Threehorn charges at the two flyers, scooping up Sierra in between his horns, and slinging him into the air.

Pterano: "Topsy?"

Sierra sprawls in the air for a moment before gaining his "Footing", then he sits stationery in the air.

Mr. Threehorn: "Get out of here, You flyers!"

Sierra: "Rinkus, get off your lazy tail!"

Rinkus flies up into the air, and both of the flyers take a dive at Pterano, who's still getting up. Bron slings his tail and slams both of the flyers into a rock wall.

Bron: "You two aren't welcomed here!"

Sierra: "This is getting ridiculous!"

Rinkus: "Let's get out of here!"

Sierra: "Fine, I've had enough. But first..."

Sierra fly's over and grabs Ducky, then darts into the sky. Ducky screams.

Ducky's Mom: "Ducky!"

Pterano: "Come back here!" He takes off. He chases Sierra way up into the sky.

Ducky: "Pterano!"

Pterano: "Let go of that child!"

Sierra: "I don't listen to you anymore!"

Pterano fly's forward and scratches at Sierra.

Sierra: "You want her so bad? Here, play catch!"

Sierra lets go of Ducky, and she plummets towards the Great Valley below. Sierra flies off.

Littlefoot: "Ducky!"

Ducky approaches the ground, as Pterano swoops under her at a breakneck speed. Ducky lands gently on Pterano's back.

Ducky: "Oh, thank you, Pterano! Thank you!"

Pterano lands, and Ducky's Mom picks up her little one.

Ducky: "Mommy!"

Ducky's Mom: "Thank you so much, Pterano!"

Rinkus, still watching what's going on, finally decides to speak.

Rinkus: "This isn't over, Pterano! We'll get you back somehow!"

He takes off into the air towards Sierra.

Rinkus: "We'll get back at this whole wretched Valley!"

Pterano: "My, what a couple of brutes!"

Bron: "Good job Topsy!"

Mr. Threehorn: "Well, you know." He turns to Pterano. "Pterano!"

Pterano: Jumping around. "...Yes?"

Mr. Threehorn: "I'm not sure I feel it just yet, but I know everyone else does. You can stay!"

Pterano: "Really?"

Bron: "Of course, Pterano."

Petrie: "Oh, Uncle!" He jumps into Pterano's arms. "Me so happy you back!"

Pterano: "I'm happy too, my favorite little one!"

Professor: Walking out of his cave. "What did I miss?"

Scene: The Great Valley, at night, on the ground near the flyer's nest.

The gang, Petrie's siblings, Petrie's mom, and the Professor are all crowded around Pterano.

Professor: "Oh, so THAT"S what happened.

Littlefoot: "Yep, just like he said."

Pterano: "I do have to say, today was exhilarating!"

Petrie: "Me just happy to be back home!"

Professor: "I'm sorry for what happened earlier, Pterano."

Pterano: "How so?"

Professor: "How I said it was you, when I couldn't really tell."

Pterano: "Well, that's ok...but, you really can't tell us apart?"

Professor: "Not really."

Pterano: "That's really quite strange, you know that? Because I don't look anywhere near as good as my sister!"

Petrie's Mom: Laughs. "Oh, you!

Pterano: "No, I mean it!"

Petrie's Mom: "Anyway, I've got something to do, Bye everyone!" She flies off.

Petrie: "Bye mommy!"

Pterano waves goodbye to his sister, till she's far enough away, then he leans down low to everyone around him.

Pterano: "So, you all ready for that story now?"

Petrie's Sibling #1: Oh boy!"

Littlefoot: "This is gonna be good!"

Professor: "Well, get on with it already! I'm not getting any younger, you know!"

Pterano: "very well then." He clears his throat. "So there I was, being chased by a huge ferocious sharptooth, even bigger than that one from today! He'd put you to shame, Chomper!"

Chomper: "Hey!"

Ducky: "What happened, Pterano?"

Pterano: "I flapped my wings as hard as I could, but he was gaining on me. I could feel his hot breath streaming across my wings!"

Most of the listeners gasp.

Pterano: "Oh, I thought about home at that point. The ONE time I wished I had stayed in my nest. My wings finally gave out, and that beast grabbed me in his claws!" He swoops down his wing, and grabs Petrie.

Petrie: "Ahh!"

Pterano: "He lifted me up to his face. We were looking at each other eye to eye."

Petrie is trembling.

Pterano: "He licked his lips." He licks his lips." He did it Just like that! And do you want to know what happened next?"

Petrie: In a feeble voice. "What?"

Pterano: "Glad you asked, Petrie! He opened his mouth for dinner, when your mother came soaring in from the clouds!"

Littlefoot: "Really?"

Pterano: "I had never been so humbled in my life."

The camera zooms out during the last few lines of dialogue, and the scene fades out.

Pterano: "Don't tell her I said that, though!"

END


	3. 16: The Most Evil Swimmer

**Episode 16 - The Most Evil Swimmer**

**EEEVVVVIIIILLLL!**

Scene: The Great Valley.

The Gang are practicing for a play, while the Professor and Chomper are a ways away, talking amongst each other. Mr. Thicknose is watching the Gang practice.

Ducky: "Help!"

Ruby: "Grr! Your mine now!"

Ducky: "Oh no no no!"

Cera: "Cut!"

Ducky: "What is wrong, Cera?"

Cera: "You don't look very scared, Ducky. We have to make this look convincing!"

Ducky:" Oh...okay."

Cera: "Let's try this again."

Ducky: "Oh no no no!"

Ruby picks up Ducky, and acts like she's about to eat her. Littlefoot comes bursting out of some bushes.

Littlefoot: "Unhand her, you foul beast!"

Ruby: Fake growls. "So, it's you!"

Ducky: "Thunderfoot, my hero!"

Littlefoot: "That's right! Your terrorizing ways are over, sharptooth!"

Ruby: "Not this time!"

Ducky tries to scream, but it's not very load. She also cuts it off early because she didn't take in enough air.

Cera: "Cut!"

Littlefoot: "What now?"

Cera: "It's Ducky again. She just isn't doing it right!"

Littlefoot: "Well, she's doing the best she can."

Cera: "Well, it's just not good enough! And where is our sharptooth?"

Ruby: "I thought I was the sharptooth, since I was here acting like a sharptooth."

Cera: "No, Chomper's supposed to be our sharptooth, but he's too busy talking to the Professor over there."

Littlefoot: "They've been talking to each other a lot lately."

Cera: "Humpth! This story is going all wrong right now! We'll never have it ready in time!"

Camera pans to the Professor and Chomper.

Professor: He has his communicator set to sharptooth, while he talks quitly with Chomper. So, how has it been being away from your parents?

Chomper: Okay, I guess.

Professor: Don't you miss them?

Chomper: Of course I do. Everyday. But it isn't so bad, because I have family here!

Professor: What do you mean?

Chomper: Littlefoot is almost a brother to me. Ruby is my sister, I guess.

Professor: Ah, I see. And Topsy's your grouchy old uncle!

Chomper: And your my Dad!

They both laugh.

Chomper: Still, I miss those days with my real Dad.

Professor: Hmm?

Chomper: Sometimes we'd spend days away. He'd always say I was getting better at hunting! He covers his mouth. Uh, I didn't mean to say that.

Professor: It's quite alright, Chomper. I find this kind of stuff so fascinating!

Chomper: Really?

Professor: Of course!

Chomper: I don't want to hunt anyone here.

Professor: I know that!

Chomper: But still, it'd be nice if I had something a little bigger than ground crawlers around here to eat.

Professor: Hmm, Perhaps there is something here for you to eat.

Chomper: There is?

Professor: Yes, just let me look for some. I'll be back. He walks off.

Chomper: Waving. Bye, Professor!

The camera pans back to the rest of the Gang.

Littlefoot: "I don't want to sound mean either, but you just aren't very good at this, Ducky."

Cera: "We want this to be a good show for the grownups, and your not helping!"

Ducky: "Oh...Okay then." She walks off.

Mr. Thicknose: Walking up to the group. "What did you do that for?"

Cera: "She was making the story awful!"

Mr. Thicknose: "Well, yes, but that's no reason to kick her off of it. How do you think she feels?"

Littlefoot: "I think she's taking it pretty well, don't you think?"

Scene: Close to the swimmer's nest, at night. There's a lightning storm, and rain is falling.

Ducky is standing close to the Watering Hole, looking at her reflection in the water.

Ducky: "The World is not fair. I do so much for them. I get kidnapped for them, I bait sharpteeth for them. I almost get eated for them. I never act like the leader. I always do what some body else wants to do. " She turns around. "But...They do not seem to thank me for it very much. I almost get eated, and Chomper plays a joke on me. And now, they do not let me play with them."

A bolt of lighting streaks across the sky, and Ducky turns back around to look in the water.

Ducky: "Well, who needs them, who does?"

She starts to walk along the banks of the watering hole.

Ducky: "And if they do not act like they want me, then I will not act like I want them, I won't!"

She stops for a moment. An evil smile starts to form on her face.

Ducky: "In fact, maybe they need to be tough a lesson!"

She looks over the water, while another bolt of lightning streaks across the sky behind her.

Ducky: "Tomorrow is going to be fun, Yup...Yup...Yup!"

-Commercial break-

Scene: The Great Valley, the next morning.

Littlefoot, Ruby, Chomper and Cera are practicing their play again.

Chomper: "You might have beaten me, Thunderfoot, but you're no match for Sapphire!"

Ruby walks up to the other two actors.

Ruby: "That's right, foolish longneck!"

Chomper: Rubbing his stomach, and talking to himself. "Gee, the Professor sure is taking a long time!"

Littlefoot: "I won't let you have her!"

Ruby: "Very well then, let this be our final battle!"

Cera: "Cut!"

Littlefoot: Sighs. "What is it this time?"

Cera: "Where's Ruby's stick?"

Ruby: "Stick? What is this stick you speak off?"

Ducky sticks her head out of a nearby bush. She's thinking to herself.

Ducky: "It was me, friends!"

A small scene shows next to Ducky as she continues. It is of Ducky digging a hole.

Ducky: "It was I who stole that stick. I knew I had to do something with it, so I dug a big whole, and dropped that stick in, yep yep yep! You'll never see your precious stick again! Your little story is ruined, it is!"

Camera pans back to the rest of the Gang. Littlefoot walks over to Ruby, holding another stick in his mouth.

Littlefoot: In a garbled voice. "Here, try this one."

Ruby: "Oh, thank you Littlefoot!"

Ducky gets a look of surprise on her face, and then one of anger.

Ducky: "So, You think you can out smart me? Think again, please do!"

She goes back into the bush.

Scene: The Watering Hole in the Great Valley.

A fish is swimming through the water. It jumps out of the water. It comes up to the surface, when a flyers beak snatches it up. The flyer is Pterano. He flys up from the water, lands on the banks of the pond, and swallows his lunch whole.

Pterano: "Not bad!"

The Professor comes walking in on the old flyer.

Professor: "What are you up to?"

Pterano: "Just a little fishing. It's really quite fun."

Professor: "I used to fish too, you now."

Pterano: "You!?" He chuckles. "How do you even catch any?"

Professor: "With my bare hands, that's how!"

Pterano: "Oh really? Somehow I find that hard to believe!"

Professor: "I'll show you!" He takes his shirt off, and walks over into the water.

Pterano: With a look of shock.. "What did you just do?"

Professor: "Huh? Ah yes, ask the kids about it. They know."

Pterano: "Oh...Okay now."

A fish lazily skims around in the water. The hands of the Professor ram loudly into the water, after the fish, but miss. Pterano gets a smirk and laughs lightly. The Professor goes back for a second time. He misses again, falling over into the water.

Pterano: "Whats this about being good at fishing?"

Professor: "I'm just a little out of practice, that's all."

The professor goes back for a third try. He see's a particularly large fish deeper in the water, and he slowly wades in that direction. He bends down slightly to prepare himself, and lunges his arms in the water after the fish. He grabs the fish, but it pulls him over and under the water. The Professor stick his head out of the water, coughing.

Professor: "This isn't how I remembered it!"

The Professor wades out of the water, and sits down on the banks of the water, next to Pterano. Pterano rolls his eyes.

Professor: "It's no use."

Pterano takes off to the water off screen. Some splashing is heard, and a fish falls out of the sky into the Professor's lap.

Professor: "Huh? Where did this come from?"

Pterano: Landing next to the Professor. "Just a little something for your troubles."

Professor: "Thanks, Pterano!"

The Professor gets up with the fish in his hands, and starts to walk off.

Pterano: "Aren't you going to eat it?"

Professor: "It's not for me. It's for a friend!"

Pterano: Whispering to himself. "What a weird little thing that creature is."

Scene: The Great Valley, in the afternoon.

Littlefoot and Cera are practicing yet again. Ali and the Professor are watching. Chomper walks up to the Professor.

Chomper: "Hey, thanks for the fish!"

Professor: "Don't mention it! I got the idea after watching Pterano a few days ago. I didn't know anyone in the Valley fished like that."

Chomper: "You'll have to teach me how to catch one sometime."

Professor: "That would be great. But, right now we need to get back to the story!"

Cera: "Places, everyone!"

Littlefoot runs off, while Chomper runs up to the camera.

Chomper: "Now that I have her where I want her, it's time for dinner!"

Littlefoot: "Not this time!"

Chomper: "Thunderfoot!"

Littlefoot: "You won't get away with this!"

Chomper: "Nonsense! I've got her now!"

Chomper tries to reach behind him at Ruby, but no one is there. He falls over instead.

Chomper: "Hey, where's Ruby?"

Cera: "Humpth! How should I know!"

Littlefoot: "She was supposed to be back after lunch."

A little ways in the distance, Ducky sticks her head out from behind a rock.

Ducky: "I really have to hand it to myself, I do! This was my best plan yet!"

A scene of Ruby relaxing in some mud shows up next to Ducky's head.

Ducky: "Let me see, I led Ruby away from everyone else, and said she could relax in the hot mud! That stuff does something to you, yes it does. She is probably still in there, without a care in the world! She must have forgot all about that little story, yup!"

Professor: Looking at some papers. "What are we supposed to do? I wrote a damsel in distress into the script!"

Ducky: "Your little story cannot go on without someone there to be in trouble, no no no!"

Ali: "Could I be the girl that's in trouble?"

Cera: "I don't think..."

Littlefoot: "Well sure you can, that's a great idea!"

Ducky turns and sits down with her back to the rock.

Ducky: "Ali, you are a sly one, you are! But, I will not let this stop me. No, I will just have to try harder."

She sits there, thinking for a moment, then gets back up.

Ducky: "I know!" She laughs evily. "Oh Ducky, that is just horrible, it is!"

-Commercial break-

Scene: The Great Valley, the next day, close to the Watering hole.

Littlefoot, Cera, Ali and Chomper are about to finish up the story, with the Professor here to look at how it's going.

Professor: "Alright, here's the new draft of the story script." He tries to shove papers in Littlefoot's face.

Littlefoot: "Professor, you know I can't read, right?"

Professor: "Oh, then maybe you should learn sometime! Anyway, this script is about the same as the last one really."

Cera: "We gonna run through it already?"

Ducky walks up to the gang, with a slightly evil smirk on her face. Nobody seems to notice.

Ducky: "Hello, my friends!"

Cera: "Hey"

Chomper: "Hi, Ducky!"

Ducky: "So, I hear you are about to practice at the story again, right?

Ali: "That's right, Ducky. I think we really almost have it down this time!"

Ducky: "Well, just before you start, would you want to come see something?"

Littlefoot: "Sure. I mean I guess so."

Cera: "What is it?"

Ducky: "Something that will be fun. Yup...yup...yup. Very fun...for me."

Littlefoot: "Ducky, are you talking kind of weird?"

Ducky: "No, I always talk like this. Now, this way!"

Ducky leads the Gang to two trees that are dragged over and tied down.

Ducky: "Just stand right here, my little friends!"

Cera: "Who are you calling little?"

The Gang try to stand at the stop Ducky points at, but they don't get close enough.

Ducky: "No no no! You are doing it all wrong!

Littlefoot: "What do you mean, Ducky?"

Ducky: "You have to stand-"

Ducky steps on her own trap, and gets flinged into the air.

Ducky: "-HHHEEEEERRRRREEE!"

Ducky lands in the water.

Chomper: "Ducky! Are you alright?"

Ducky: "Oh, I give up, I do."

Littlefoot: "Give up? At what?"

Ducky: "At being evil."

Ali: "Evil?"

Littlefoot: "But, you're such a nice swimmer!"

Ducky: "Yeah, I know."

Chomper: "Is some of the Professor rubbing off on you?"

The Professor Laughs maniacally.

Ducky: "It is just, You really made me angry when you kicked me out of the story."

Cera: "Well, you was a stinker!"

Littlefoot: "Cera!"

Cera: "Just telling it how it is, Littlefoot."

Ducky: "Well, I guess I will be going back to my nest now." She turns around and starts to walk away.

Littlefoot: "Hey, wait up a second Ducky!"

Ducky turns around, and slowly walks up close to Littlefoot.

Ducky: "What is it, Littlefoot?"

Littlefoot: "Maybe we COULD use you in the story."

Ducky: "Really? As who?"

Littlefoot: "The bad guy!"

Ducky: "But, I just told you, I am not good at being bad."

Littlefoot: "But you are good at pretending you are bad, and that's just what we need!"

Professor: Pulls a paper and pencil out of his backpack, and sighs. "Looks like I'll be re-writing the whole script...for the tenth time."

Scene: The Great Meeting Circle, at nighttime.

Grownups are crowded around the meeting circle, murmuring among themselves.

Ducky's Mom: "I wonder what they came up with this time?"

Grandma Longneck: "I heard something about what your little one will do."

Ducky's Mom: "Really?"

Mr. Thicknose walks up to the front of the group.

Mr. Thicknose: "Welcome, everyone, to another story telling night! When Grandpa Longneck passed on, storytelling night was never the same, But it hasn't been all bad! Ever since then, the kids have decided to step up, and do a little story telling of their own! Tonight, we have a very different story, about a swimmer whose a little...dare I say, evil? Hope you all enjoy it!

Mr. Thicknose walks off from in front of the grownups, while Ali walks up.

Ali: "Ah, What a glorious day for a stroll! I think I'll go look for a snack."

Ali walks over to a conveniently placed pile of treestars, while Ducky walks up. She keeps her distance from Ali.

Ducky: "Heh heh heh, That is the longneck I have been looking for, it is!"

Chomper: Walking up next to Ducky. "Can I have it, boss?"

Ducky: "Quiet you! You cannot have her, at least not yet. There is some... information I want from her first. Catch her, but do not harm her...yet. Is that clear, is it?"

Chomper: "Yes, boss!"

Chomper runs over and tackles Ali.

Ali: "Ahh! Sharptooth!"

Ali stays on the ground, while Chomper holds his arms around her neck.

Ali: "What's going on?"

Ducky walks up to Ali.

Ducky: "Ah, it is good to see you again, my little friend!"

Ali: "No, it can't be!"

Ducky: "Oh, but it can, oh yes it can!"

Ali: "Evil Professor Ducky! But, I thought you were gone!"

Ducky: "It does take more than a rock slide to take out a evil swimmer! Now, tell me how you got here!"

Ali: "I can't say that!"

Chomper: "It'd be a good idea to tell her, you know!"

Ducky: "I will ask you again. How did you get here?"

Littlefoot charges up to the group proudly.

Littlefoot: "Not this time, Professor!"

Professor: Waking up. "Wha? Was someone talking?"

Ducky: "Thunderfoot! Here to stop me again, I see."

Littlefoot: "Leave this Valley! Your antics aren't welcomed here."

Ducky: "Like I would listen to you, yup. Chomps! Give our little guess, Thunderfood, a good welcome."

Chomper: "My pleasure, boss!"

Chomper charges at Littlefoot, but Littlefoot shifts his weight, and Chomper bounces off.

Ducky: "It is my turn, It is!"

Ducky charges at Littlefoot, and Littlefoot does the same. Littlefoot knocks Ducky aside, and keeps going, crashing into Mr. Threehorn.

Mr. Threehorn: "Humpth! Kids!"

Tria starts to laugh, then the rest of the grownups start to laugh.

Grandma Longneck: "Bravo!"

The grownups continue to laugh, and this infectious laugh gets the Gang laughing as well. The camera pans out, and fades out.

END


	4. 17: Little Leafeater and Little Biter

**Episode 17 - The Little Leafeater and the Little Biter**

**Bedtime stories with Mr. Thicknose!**

Scene: The Great Valley, at dusk.

Ruby walks up to a tree.

Ruby: "Hey, it's getting kind of late. You should come back to the caves with me.

Camera goes up the tree to show Chomper at the top, eating some bees from a beehive.

Chomper: "I will in a little bit, Ruby."

Ruby: "Late dinner?"

Chomper: "Yeah."

Ruby: "Well, don't take too long, It's starting to get dark, and it's not good to be wondering around in the dark."

Chomper: "Okay, I won't"

Ruby walks off towards the Secret Caves.

Chomper continues to eat bees, as the scene fades to show the hive is gone, to show a time lapse. It's now dark.

Chomper: "I guess that's enough. Now, how to get down from here."

Chomper looks down, looking a little worried. Suddenly, the ground starts to shake. Chomper trips, and grabs a tree branch with his claws.

Chomper: Ahh! What's going on?" One of his hands slips. 'Uh-oh!"

Chomper falls onto the ground. He get's up, and dusts himself off.

Chomper: "Whew, at least that's over!"

The ground Chomper is standing on starts to crack.

Chomper: "uh..."

The ground under Chomper breaks away, and the little biter falls through the ground to a cave below. Chomper hits his side on a rock, and slides over to one of the walls of the cave. A Tinisaurus is there, who promptly get's stuck under him.

Skidder: "Would you mine getting off of me?"

Chomper: "Sorry, I just..."

Chomper turns to see the tinysaurus under him. Skidder looks up and sees Chomper.

Skidder: "Sharptooth!" He quickly squeezes out from under Chomper, and runs off.

Chomper: "Wait! I need help!" He lowers his head, and sighs. He tries to get up, but yells out in pain in sharptooth, and falls back down. "Oh, how am I going to get out of here?"

Scene: The Great Valley, in the morning.

The Gang of Five are having breakfast. Petrie and Ducky are up in a tree, knocking down treestars and treesweets.

Littlefoot: "Good going, you two!"

Cera: "But we're gonna need a lot more!"

Petrie: "Me doing best me can."

Ducky: "Yes we are."

Spike has his head in a pile of treesweets.

Ruby comes running in on the Gang.

Ruby: "Oh no!"

Ducky: "What is it, Ruby? What is wrong?"

Ruby: "It's Chomper, he's not here!"

Littlefoot: "Yeah, I haven't seen him around anywhere this morning.

Ruby: "No, I mean he didn't come home to the Secret Caves last night! I haven't seen him since yesterday!"

Littlefoot: "Do you think he is in trouble?"

Cera: "Humpth! What kind of trouble are you talking about?"

Littlefoot: "Not that kind of trouble! I mean, he could be lost, or hurt somewhere."

Ruby: "We need to go find him, so he won't be not found anymore!"

Littlefoot: "Let's go!"

Littlefoot, Cera, and Ruby walk off. Spike just keeps on eating.

Petrie: "Me coming!" He takes off, and follows.

Ducky: Starts to walk. "Me too, yup yup..." She walks off the tree branch. "...No!"

Scene: A cave under the Great Valley.

Chomper is still sitting where he fell earlier. He's asleep now. Skidder pops his head out, and sees the little biter is asleep. He walks up to Chomper, and touches his foot. Chomper's head is turned sideways, so Skidder only see's one of his closed eyes.

Skidder: "Is it...dead?"

Skidder gets a little smirk on his face. He backs up a few steps, and rams his head into Chomper foot. He does it again, and laughs.

Skidder: He sticks his tongue out at Chomper. "Not so scary now, are you!"

Skidder backs up quite a ways for a third run. He sticks his tongue out of the side of his mouth, and charges again. Chomper opens his eyes. Skidder skids to a stop, and yells. He runs back to hide behind a rock.

Chomper: "What are you doing?"

Skidder: "...you can talk!?"

Chomper: "Of course I can talk!"

Skidder: "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

Chomper: "I'm Chomper, the Friendly Sharptooth!" He gives a toothy grin. "And I just kind of fell down here."

Skidder: "Well, can't you get out of here and leave us alone!"

Chomper: "But I can't get up! I must have hurt myself. I hope Littlefoot can find me."

Skidder: "You know Littlefoot?"

Chomper: "Yeah, I do know him, And some of his other friends, like Ducky and Spike..."

Skidder: "...And Cera and Petrie?"

Chomper: "Yeah, that's right. Can you come over here and help me get up?"

Skidder: "Oh no, I'm not getting any closer, I know better than that!" He runs off.

Chomper: Sighs. "Not again."

-Commercial break-

Scene: Another area in the cave.

Rocky, Dusty, and Shatter are playing, while Big Daddy is watching from the side. The kids are playing tag.

Shatter: "Here comes shatter!"

Rocky: "Oh no, he's-"

Dusty: "-Gonna get us!"

Lizzie: Walking up to Big Daddy. "I'm getting really hungry!"

Big Daddy: "I know, but we have to wait till nightfall to go up there and search for food.

Lizzie: "But Daddy..."

Big Daddy: "I'm sorry, but it's too dangerous up there."

Skidder: Running up to everyone else. "Everyone. You won't believe what I saw!"

Big Daddy: Stomping up to Skidder. "Now What is this all about?"

Skidder: "I saw a sharptooth!"

The other tinysauruses gasp.

Big Daddy: "Skidder! I told you it wasn't safe up there!"

Skidder: "No, I saw that sharptooth down here!"

Big Daddy: "The same one?"

Skidder: "Yes!"

Big Daddy: "Where is it?"

Skidder: Looks over at the cave he came from. "Deep in that cave over there."

Big Daddy: "Is it coming?"

Skidder: "I don't think it is. It looked kind of hurt when I saw it."

Big Daddy: "Well, that's good to hear! Maybe it won't bother us!" He turns to all the other tinysauruses. "You know what this means. We can go up to the surface again!"

All of the tinysauruses cheer.

Big Daddy: "Let's get a few of us together, and look for something to eat!"

Shatter: "I'll go!"

Dusty: "Both me and Rocky-"

Rocky: "-will go!"

Big Daddy, Shatter, Rocky and Dusty walk off. Lizzie starts to leave with them.

Skidder: "Hey, Lizzie, wait up!"

Lizzie: "What?"

Skidder: "Um, don't leave. There's something I want to show you.

Lizzie: "Really?"

Skidder: "Yeah! Come on!

Skidder runs off into the cave he came from, and Lizzie follows.

Scene: The Great Valley.

The Gang is looking for Chomper. The Professor is with them.

Ruby: Where could Chomper have gone?"

Professor: "Maybe he went to the Mysterious Beyond."

Littlefoot: "Why would Chomper go there?"

Professor: "...I could think of one good reason."

Cera: "I think I know what you mean, Professor."

Ducky: "Too bad Chomper is missing, it is. If he was not the one missing, he could use his sniffer to find who was missing."

Ruby: "Oh well, we'll just have to keep looking."

They walk past a small hole in the ground, and then off screen. Camera zooms in on the hole, and the tiny head of Big Daddy peeks out. He checks to make sure the coast is clear, then gets out.

Big Daddy: "You can all come out now, it's safe."

Shatter comes out of the hole. Rocky and Dusty both stick their heads out next, and get stuck.

Rocky: "I'm first!"

Dusty: "No, I'm always first!"

Big Daddy sighs. He pulls on Dusty until she pops out of the hole.

Rocky: Climbing out. "No fair!"

Big Daddy: "Ssshh! Keep it down! we don't want to any attract any attention, do we?"

Shatter: "So, what will it be?"

Rocky: "That pile of treestars over there..."

Dusty: "...looks really good!"

The quartet run over to the pile of treestars, they each grab a few treestars in their mouths, and head back to the hole. As they line up at the hole to go in, Spike walks up and nudges Shatter in the side, looking a little annoyed. Shatter yells out in surprise and jumps around.

Scene: A tunnel.

Skidder and Lizzie are walking through a tunnel towards Chomper.

Lizzie: "What is this thing you wanted to show me?"

Skidder: "Remember that sharptooth I talked about."

Lizzie: "Do you mean?"

Skidder: "Yeah, I want you to meet him!"

Lizzie stops in her tracks. Skidder turns around to see her just staring at him.

Lizzie: "a...are you crazy?! Meet a sharptooth?"

Skidder: "I know I must sound crazy, but he just seems different. And besides. He's hurt, so if we just keep our distance, he can't hurt us!"

Lizzie: "I still don't think..."

Skidder: "Oh come on Lizzie! Haven't you ever wanted to talk to a sharptooth?"

Lizzie: "You mean, it can talk?"

Skidder: "Yes, it can!"

Skidder starts walking again, and Lizzie reluctantly follows.

Lizzie: Saying under her breath. "Curiosity killed the hatchling!"

Scene: The part of the caves Chomper is in.

Chomper is still sitting at the same place he fell at. He's swiveling his legs on the floor, looking bored. From the other side of the cavernous room, Skidder sticks his head out from behind a rock.

Skidder: "Hello? Chomper?"

Chomper: "Ah, the really little longneck is back."

Lizzie: "We're tinysauruses, Chomper."

Chomper: "Who was that?"

Lizzie steps out from behind the rock.

Lizzie: "Um, that was me."

She just stands there, looking terrified at Chomper.

Chomper: "What are you two so scared of? I said I'm a friendly sharptooth!"

Skidder: "A friendly sharptooth?"

Chomper: "Yeah. Like I said before, I'm friends with Littlefoot and all of his friends. Have you been here long?"

Lizzie: "Actually, we have been here awhile. A few cold times at least."

Chomper: "Really? Because I've never seen any of you before."

Skidder: "We've been living under wraps for a long time."

Chomper: "Really? Why?"

Lizzie: "Um, because of you."

Skidder: "Yeah, our dad saw you once, and told all of us to stay down here to be safe."

Lizzie: "We've only been coming out at night to look for food."

Chomper: Looking down to the ground. "Sorry about that."

Skidder: "Well, it isn't really your fault.

Chomper's stomach growls.

Lizzie: "What was that."

Chomper: "Um, hate to say it, but I'm getting kind of hungry."

Both of the tinysauruses back away.

Chomper: Laughs. "It's okay, I don't want to eat you!"

Skidder: Still looking worried. "What do you want to eat then?"

Chomper: "Are there any ground crawlers down here?"

Lizzie: "Yes, I think there are."

Lizzie runs off for a moment, then returns with a ground crawler in her mouth. she walks up to within a few feet of Chomper, and slings the insect at him. Chomper slurps it down.

Chomper: "Hey, thanks! Could you find a few more?"

Lizzie: "Yeah, I guess we can."

-Commercial break-

Scene: The Great Valley.

Shatter is still at the same place he was at, yelling in surprise.

Big Daddy: Popping his head back out of the hole. "What is it?"

Shatter: Calming down. "Oh, it is just Spike."

Spike nudges Shatter again, but this time more lovingly.

Shatter: Laughing. "I think he missed me!"

Big Daddy: "It's been a long time since I saw any of the kids. I thought that sharptooth got em!"

Chomper's search party comes running up to the spiketail and the tinysauruses, having heard Shatter call for help.

Littlefoot: "What's going on?"

Ruby: "We heard someone yell for help! who is it that needs help?"

Big Daddy: "It was nothing." Chuckling. "Shatter here just got a little spooked by Spike!"

Littlefoot: "Big Daddy!

Ducky: "Dusty!"

Petrie: "Rocky!"

Cera: "Shatter!"

Ruby: Who?"

The Professor, who had finally caught up to the group, eyes the tinysauruses with a strange human act in mind.

Professor: "Aww, they look so cute!" The professor picks up Big Daddy like he's a cat or a small dog, and pets him.

Bad Daddy: "Hey, what's the big idea? Put me down right now! And stop touching there!"

Scene: The cave Chomper is in.

Chomper gulps down another ground crawler that Skidder had just thrown at him.

Chomper: "Thanks a lot, guys!"

Lizzie: "So, what now?"

Chomper: "Could someone finally help me get up?"

Skidder: "Uh, I still don't know if we should or not."

Lizzie: "I mean, he is a sharptooth after all."

Chomper: "Aww, Please?" Chomper puts on his cutest sad puppy impersonation.

Lizzie: "Well..."

Skidder: "Let's do it!"

Chomper: "Thank you!"

Skidder and Lizzie get closer to Chomper, and turn around. Chomper grabs each of theri tails in his claws, and the little dinosaurs pull. Chomper lifts off the ground a little bit, but suddenly yells out in pain in sharptooth again. In his pain, Chomper lets go, and the two tinysauruses run off in fear.

Skidder: "Ahh!"

Lizzie: "What was that!?"

Chomper: Holding his sides. "Sorry about that, that just hurt a lot."

Skidder: "Really?"

Lizzie: "I'm sorry your in pain Chomper."

Chomper: "Thanks for your concern Lizzie." He lowers his head again, and sighs. "I don't think I'm going anywhere soon."

Scene: The Great Valley.

The Gang, the Professor, and the quartet of tinysauruses are still where we left them. The Professor lays Big Daddy back onto the ground.

Big Daddy: "Now, that's a lot better!"

Littlefoot: "We haven't seen any of you in a really long time!"

Cera: "Yeah, where have you all been?

Rocky: "We'll, we have all been-"

Dusty: "-in hiding."

Ruby: "Hiding? From what?"

Big Daddy: "A sharptooth!"

Littlefoot: "A sharptooth? In the Great Valley?"

Petrie: "You not making much sense!"

Big Daddy: "I'm surprised all of you are still here, I thought that sharptooth got you!"

Littlefoot: "...Are you talking about Chomper?"

Big Daddy: "You gave it a name?"

Ducky: "Oh course! He is our friend, after all."

Shatter: "Friend?"

Littlefoot: "Uh, I know it sounds weird, but yes. We hatched a sharptooth, we named him Chomper, and he's been living in the Great Valley with us."

Big Daddy: "Preposterous!"

Littlefoot: "Well if you help us find him, we'll show you!"

Ducky: Yes, could you please help us find him?"

Shatter: "I think we know where he is!"

Scene: The cave Chomper is in, at night.

The cave is fairly dark. The Professor walks into the cavernous room, and shines his light around. The bright glow moves along the walls, until it sets on a little sleeping sharptooth, with two smaller sleeping dinosaurs ticked under his claws.

Big Daddy: "Lizzie! Skidder!"

Littlefoot: "Chomper!"

The three sleeping dinosaurs wake up.

Lizzie: "Huh?"

Skidder: "What's all the noise about?"

Chomper: Wiping his eyes. "Hey, it's the gang!"

Big Daddy: "Are you all alright?"

Lizzie: "We're fine!"

Big Daddy: "I mean... with the sharptooth..."

Shatter: "Aw, he wouldn't hurt us! He's a friendly sharptooth!"

Professor: "so, I hear you are hurt, Chomper?"

Chomper: "Yeah, that's right. My chest hurts."

The Professor quickly examines Chomper.

Professor: "Looks like a broken rib or two."

Chomper: "Is that bad?"

Professor: "From the looks of that fall there, it could have been a lot worse! You'll just need some rest."

Littlefoot: "That's great!"

Professor: "Here, let me help you get up."

The Professor works Chomper onto his back for a piggy back ride.

Professor: "Ow! Just be careful where you put your feet there."

Ruby: "Let's head home Chomper, you're a day late at this point!"

Chomper: "Yeah, sorry about that."

The Gang and the Professor start to walk off.

Lizzie: "Bye everyone!"

Skidder: "It was fun getting to see you all again!"

Big Daddy: "We'll see you all again though! We don't have a reason to hide anymore!"

END


	5. 18: That Spark for Adventure!

**Episode 18 - That Spark for Adventure!**

**With the vocal talents of Chomper!**

Scene: A small forest in the Great Valley.

No one is on screen. Instead, you can only hear them.

Littlefoot: "Come on Professor, I want to see the new thing that you made."

Cera: "Yeah. What is it already?"

Professor: "Well, Let me show you."

Ducky: "Ooh, it looks pretty, yes it does."

Ruby: "I really like it, whatever it is."

Cera: "Uh..."

Petrie: "What that?"

Professor: "...oops."

Littlefoot: "Run!"

Dinosaurs start pouring out of the forest. The Gang runs out first, screaming, and then a few tinysauruses. An explosion is heard, and the ground shakes. Finally, the Professor comes running out, looking blackened from the char and smoke.

Professor: Dusting himself off. "Well, that was weird."

Littlefoot: Walking back. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Professor: "Hmm, perhaps I overloaded it. That's all I can think of."

Cera: Walking up. "What in the world was that!? You almost got us killed!"

Littlefoot: "I'm sure the Professor didn't mean it, Cera."

Professor: "I was only trying to make something fun for you guys. I'm sorry it turned out like that."

Ducky: Walking up. "Oh, it is okay, Professor."

Ruby: "Yeah, it was kind of fun actually."

Littlefoot: "I thought it was fun too!"

Professor: "Maybe you all would be safer without me." He walks off.

Petrie: "What get in him?"

Littlefoot: "I think he just feels bad for what happened. I'm sure he'll feel better soon."

Scene: A hill in the Great Valley, at night.

The Professor is sitting on a rock on the hill, looking out over the Great Valley. Littlefoot walks up to him.

Littlefoot: "Professor?"

Professor: "Hm? Oh, it's you. Hello Littlefoot."

Littlefoot: "What are you doing up so late?"

Professor: "You know, I could ask you the same thing."

Littlefoot: "I asked first!"

Professor: "I just feel bad about almost getting you all killed...again."

Littlefoot: "Oh, it's alright Professor. We're all glad to have you around, especially me.

Professor: "You are?"

Littlefoot: "In fact, you've been a sort of inspiration for me."

Professor: "Inspiration? How?"

Littlefoot: "Let me tell you a story. Maybe it'll help you understand.

Professor: "A Story? Hmm, this could be interesting."

Littlefoot: "Let's see, I guess I can start it about a cold time ago..."

Scene: The Great Valley, close to the longneck nest.

Grandpa Longneck is laying on the ground. Grandma Longneck comes up.

Littlefoot: Narrating. "Bron and his herd had just come for their scheduled visit. Me and shorty were out playing."

Grandpa Longneck: "Hello dear. How has Bron's herd been?"

Grandma Longneck: "I think I should be asking how you've been, Grandpa."

Grandpa Longneck: "Me? Oh, it's nothing. Just feeling a little sore today, that is all."

Littlefoot and Shorty run up to the two old longnecks, laughing.

Shorty: "That was a lot of fun!"

Littlefoot: "It sure was!"

Grandma Longneck: "What have you two been up to today?"

Littlefoot: "Just some games."

Shorty: "Yeah, just a little tag."

Littlefoot: Looking at Grandpa Longneck. "Grandpa, are you okay?"

Grandpa Longneck: "I'm just fine, Littlefoot. You don't have to worry about me!"

Littlefoot: "Well, okay.

Shorty: "We're going to go play with our friends some more."

Littlefoot: "Yeah, see you later!"

Grandma Longneck: "Have fun!"

Grandpa Longneck: "And be safe, little ones."

The two younger longnecks run off.

Grandma Longneck: "Grandpa, you were never a very good liar!"

Grandpa Longneck: Sighs. "I know."

Littlefoot: Narrating. "I didn't really suspect anything yet."

Scene: The Great Valley, at night.

At the Longneck nest, Littlefoot and Shorty are asleep, but the three grownup longnecks are nowhere to be found.

Littlefoot: Narrating. "I didn't see it happen, but I know something went on that night."

Camera pans over to the Great Meeting Circle in the distance, where the grownups are gathered.

Scene: The Great Meeting Circle.

Murmuring is heard among the gathered adults. Many look worried and confused. Grandpa Longneck slowly makes his way to the front of the group.

Grandpa Longneck: "Welcome. Thank you everyone for coming tonight. I know this is sudden, but I just feel this has to be done NOW."

Mr. Threehorn: "What are you talking about, Grandpa?"

Ducky's Mom: "Yeah, you woke everyone one up for this. What's going on?"

Grandpa Longneck: "I have an announcement to make."

Petrie's Mom: "Announcement? At this time of night?"

Grandpa Longneck: "As some of you may have noticed, I'm not as spry as I used to be. Lately, my health has just been getting worse and worse."

All of the adults fall silent.

Grandpa Longneck: "So, I am just going to go ahead and get this out of the way. As my final act as the head of the Great Valley Council, I name Bron as the new head of the Council."

The adults gasp.

Grandpa Longneck: "Tomorrow, I will be making the walk."

-Commercial break-

Scene: The Great Valley, at the entrance to the Hidden Valley.

Grandpa Longneck, Bron and Shorty are there.

Bron: "Shorty, you should go get Littlefoot. I'm sure he wants to say goodbye as well."

Shorty: "Okay, dad." He runs off.

Grandpa Longneck: "Now, before I go, I have something else to tell you. Something important."

Bron: "And what might that be?"

Grandpa Longneck: "Well, it concerns Chomper."

Bron: "Ah yes, Littlefoot's little sharptoothed friend. What about him?"

Grandpa Longneck: "Well, it has to do with when he gets older...and bigger. I know what most everyone else will want to do with him, but I have a different plan."

Bron: "A plan? For Chomper?"

Grandpa Longneck: "Yes. Maybe you'd understand better if I told you a story."

Grandpa Longneck and Bron continue to talk, but you can no longer hear them. The camera pans to the Longneck nest, where Shorty has just arrived.

Shorty: "Hey, Littlefoot?"

Littlefoot: "Yes?"

Shorty: "Bron wants you to come to the Hidden Valley entrance. He says it's important."

Littlefoot: "Okay. Let's get our friends together too."

Camera snaps back to Grandpa Longneck and Bron.

Bron: "Is that true?"

Grandpa Longneck: "I believe it is. This story has been passed down through my family for many generations, and I think it's stayed so long for a purpose.

Bron: "So then, you would REALLY do that for Chomper?"

Grandpa Longneck: "Yes, I would. I know every one else will think it is a crazy idea, so I haven't spoken to anyone about it yet."

Bron: "So, you want me to do it?"

Grandpa Longneck: "Yes. I feel bad that I wasn't able to carry it out, but I'm glad you can. I want you to wait till Chomper is older, then bring it up. Don't speak to anyone about it right now. Understand?"

Bron: Yes, I understand."

The whole Gang, Shorty and Grandma Longneck make it to the two adult longnecks.

Littlefoot: Walking up. "Hello, everyone! What's going on?"

Shorty: "Grandpa has to leave!"

Bron: "Shorty!"

Littlefoot: "Leave?"

Grandpa Longneck: "Yes. I have to leave."

Littlefoot: "But...why?"

Grandpa Longneck: "I don't have much time left, little one."

The rest of the Gang stand back and stay silent for the longnecks.

Littlefoot: "What are you talking about?"

Grandpa Longneck: "I fear I may have waited too long already. I'm sorry this is so sudden, Littlefoot, but I need to leave."

Grandpa Longneck starts to turn around to make his way to the Hidden Valley.

Littlefoot: Tears in his eyes. "Grandpa! NO! Don't go!"

Grandpa Longneck: Sighs. "I'm sorry, Littlefoot, but my time has come."

Littlefoot: "No!"

Grandpa Longneck: "Littlefoot, listen to me. You don't have to be sad, I've lived a good, full life."

Littlefoot: "But...but..."

Grandpa Longneck: "Remember, I'll always be there for you...Goodbye Littlefoot."

Grandpa Longneck starts to walk off, but almost falls down.

Grandma Longneck: Walking up to Grandpa. "Oh dear. Do you need some help?"

Grandpa Longneck: "You're supposed to go alone, but I guess I can't do that now."

Grandma Longneck goes with Grandpa Longneck to help him get out of the Great Valley. Chomper suddenly starts growling in sharptooth. Littlefoot and Bron, surprised, turn their attention to him. His growl changes to a low toned, somber sounding roar, that carries on for a few seconds. Tears form in his eyes. His voice gets higher pitched for a second, then lowers drastically, until it hits a resonance. His roar starts to echo throughout that part of the valley, then he stops. The echo of his roar leaves an eerie silence.

Littlefoot: "...What was that?"

Chomper: "It's called the Sharptooth Song of Passing."

Bron: "Song of Passing?"

Chomper: "That's right. We sing it whenever a loved-one passes on."

Littlefoot: "That's very different from any sharptooth growl I ever heard."

Bron: "It almost sounded beautiful in a way. I think I've heard that a couple of times before in the Mysterious Beyond."

Littlefoot turns his attention to Grandma and Grandpa Longneck, now far in the distance. He takes a few steps towards the Hidden Valley, then stops. Bron walks up beside him, while Chomper and the rest of the Gang stay behind to give him space.

Littlefoot: Starting to tear up again. "...Goodbye...Grandpa."

-commercial break-

Scene: The hill in the Great Valley, in the present.

Professor: "Um, good story so far, but could I ask, how does this have anything to do with me?"

Littlefoot: "I'm getting there, just be patient!"

Littlefoot clears his throat, and continues. Scene fades back to the past as he talks.

Littlefoot: Narrating. After my Grandpa left, I changed.

Scene: The Great Valley in the past, at the Longneck nest.

Littlefoot is laying down at the nest, alone. The rest of the Gang walks up to him.

Ducky: "Hello Littlefoot!"

Littlefoot: "...Hi."

Ruby: "You want to go exploring?"

Littlefoot: "Not really."

Cera: "What's wrong, Littlefoot? You don't ever want to go exploring anymore."

Littlefoot: "It's just that it's dangerous out there. I'd rather just stay here, and be safe."

Chomper: "Well, okay then."

Ruby: "Let's go on, I guess."

The group walk off, and the camera pans to follow them.

Chomper: "What's wrong with Littlefoot? That sounded nothing like him!"

Ducky: "I do not know, Chomper, no."

Littlefoot: Narrating. "For a while after that, I didn't want to go adventuring anymore. I just...I guess I... didn't want to find my grandpa out there, if you know what I mean.

Scene: The secret caves.

The Gang are walking through the caves, with Cera leading and Littlefoot bringing up the rear.

Littlefoot: "Guys. I don't really want to go to the Mysterious Beyond. It's too dangerous out there.

Cera: "Oh, come on, it won't be so bad!"

Littlefoot: Narrating. "They tried to get me to go with them many times."

The Gang walks up to a small hole at the end of the caves.

Ruby: "Well, here we are. This will lead into the Mysterious Beyond, just like it always does."

Cera tries to go through the hole, but gets stuck.

Cera: "Um, I can't get out!"

Ruby: "Here, We'll try to pull you out, so you won't be stuck anymore."

Ruby grabs one leg, while Chomper grabs the other. Spike pulls on Chomper's tail. Littlefoot just sits back.

Cera: "It's not working!"

Chomper: "Hmm, maybe I could help you lose some weight later."

Everyone else stares at him.

Cera: "What's that even supposed to mean!?"

Chomper: Thinking. "...Oh...Never mind then."

Ruby: "Littlefoot, we need some help!"

Littlefoot joins the pulling party by biting onto Ruby's tail. Cera finally pops out.

Ruby: "Hmm, I guess we can't go this way anymore."

Cera: "But, we've been going this way for years!"

Petrie: "What about Hidden Valley?"

Ducky: "Yes, we can still go that way!"

Littlefoot: "I'm just going to go home."

Chomper: "But Littlefoot, don't you like adventures?"

Littlefoot walks off.

Cera: "...You know, it just isn't as fun without him."

Littlefoot: Narrating. "This went on for a long time; And then that special day happened."

Scene: The Great Valley, in the morning, at the longneck nest.

Littlefoot is sleeping in the nest, restless. Shorty and Grandma Longneck are also asleep, while Bron is already awake. Littlefoot suddenly wakes up.

Littlefoot: "No!"

Bron: "Morning Littlefoot. Did you have another scary sleep story?

Littlefoot: "Yes. It's the same one I've been having for days..."

Littlefoot: Narrating. "I remember I had that dream about Grandpa that morning. The one where I relived what happened when he left. I felt a little better that day though, because I actually felt like playing with everyone else."

Scene: The Great Valley, in the middle of the day.

The camera is fixed close the ground, seeming to show nothing at first. Suddenly, Littlefoot and the Professor come rolling up on screen. Littlefoot ends up on top of the Professor, and they both yell in terror. Littlefoot and the rest of the Gang run away and meet up with Bron and Mr. Threehorn.

Littlefoot: Narrating. "It was on that day that I first met you, Professor."

Bron finishes talking to Mr. Threehorn, and turns to Littlefoot.

Bron: "Kids, be careful. Stay away from that thing, and if you see it again, call for help."

Littlefoot: "Okay, dad, I will."

Littlefoot turns around, and stares in the direction the Professor ran to. he looks like he's thinking.

Littlefoot: Narrating. "When I saw you, Professor, something just seemed to click. You were such a strange creature, not like anything I had ever seen before! I suddenly felt like I wanted to meet you. To get to know you."

After Bron and Mr. Threehorn walk off, Littlefoot turns to the rest of the Gang.

Littlefoot: "Lets go find that thing again, I want to see it!"

The flashback ends.

Littlefoot: "I'm sure you didn't realize it, but you made me want to explore again!"

Professor: "Really?"

Littlefoot: "Yeah, you were that spark for adventure that I needed!"

Professor: Chuckling. "So I did all of that for you, huh? And I wasn't even trying!"

Littlefoot: "So, you see why I like having you around at least?"

Professor: "I suppose so."

Littlefoot: "You're really strange, Professor, but that's what I like about you!"

Professor: "Well, I think I'll head back to my cave now."

Littlefoot: "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

The dinosaur and the human walk off in different directions.

Littlefoot: "Hmm. I wonder what he'll be up to tomorrow?"

END


	6. 19: Our Very Own Redclaw

**Episode 19 - Our Very Own Redclaw!**

**The continuing adventures of Guaro and his merry men!**

Scene: The Great Valley, early afternoon, at the hot mud pool.

Ruby, Spike, the Professor and Tria are there, relaxing in the mud.

Ruby: "This is so nice, it's so nice relaxing in the hot mud.

Spike: "Yuh huh!"

Tria: "Yeah, it is very nice to just relax sometimes."

Professor: "It's almost like a spa here! I don't see why the others don't ever bother coming!"

Ruby: "Yeah, I wish the others were here too."

Tria: "Hm, what are they doing?"

Ruby: "Out exploring somewhere, I think."

Tria: "Are they okay?"

Ruby: "Hm, maybe I should check on them." She starts to get up, but settles back into the mud. "...Maybe later. I'm sure they're fine."

Scene: The Mysterious Beyond.

The scene shows a jungle. A roar is heard, and the ground shakes. A few small flyers fly up out of the trees. The Gang run past the camera, screaming in terror, then Redclaw comes on screen, following them.

Chomper: "Where do we go?"

Cera: "How am I supposed to know? You know this place better than we do!"

Littlefoot: "We have to find somewhere to hide!"

Chomper: "This way!"

The Gang runs forward until they come to the top of a cliff face.

Ducky: "Oh no!"

Petrie: "What we do?"

The Gang turns around to see Redclaw closing in on them.

Littlefoot: "I don't know what to do! There has always been a log or a vine or something just where you need it!"

Cera: "Humpth! Thanks for pointing that out!"

The Gang screams as Redclaw comes right up to them. They split into two, going in different directions along the cliff face. Chomper goes one way, and everyone goes the other way. Redclaw follows the rest of the Gang. Chomper runs for awhile through some dense greenery, then stops and looks around.

Chomper: "Where did everyone go?"

Chomper wanders around the forest and sniffs the ground.

Chomper: "I can't even smell them anymore. Where did they go?" He sniffs again. "Wait, I smell something."

The bushes next to Chomper shake. Chomper snaps his head in that direction, looking worried.

Chomper: "Wh...Who is it? Come out!"

Three fast biters jump out of the bushes.

One of them is named Guaro. He's the oldest member of the group, about teenaged, and the leader. He's about twice as big as Chomper. He's dark green in color.

The second is named Bo. He's almost as big as Guaro. He's dark blue in color.

The last is named Cutter. He's only a little older than Chomper, and about the same size as him. He's green in color.

Guaro: Lookie what we have here!

Chomper: What do you want?

Bo: Licking his lips. You know, it's not often we get to have sharptooth!

Chomper: "AHHH!"

The two bigger fast biters take steps towards Chomper, while Chomper takes steps back.

Cutter: Looking worried. Wait!

Guaro: What is it?

Cutter: Um, I have an idea!

Cutter motions the other two fast biters into a small circle, and they whisper among themselves. Chomper stares at the group, confused.

Chomper: Whispering. "I wonder what they're talking about?"

Bo: What's this idea of yours?

Cutter: Can't that sharptooth join us?

Gauro: What!? He's not even our kind!

Bo: And he looks too small to be of much help!

Cutter: Uh, yes. he's small now, but he'll get a lot bigger!

Gauro: Your point?

Cutter: Um, we can raise him, and he can help us when he's bigger. Just think of what he could take down when he's grown up!

Guaro: Hmm, that does sound enticing.

Cutter: We'd be feared! It'd be like having our very own Redclaw!

Bo: Sounds like a plan!

Gauro: Okay, we'll give this a shot!

The three fast biters disperse, and walk up to Chomper, who's still looking worried and confused.

Guaro: Alright, we've made a decision!

Chomper: Still looking worried. What?

Bo: We'll give you a choice.

Guaro: Either, we'll eat you, or you can join us!

Chomper: Um, I think I'll join you.

Guaro: Now that's a smart little biter!

Chomper looks angry, but doesn't reply.

Guaro: Now lets get you introduced to the rest of the gang! I'm Guaro, the leader. Pointing to Bo. Here's Bo. He can be pretty nasty.

Cutter: And I'm Cutter.

Chomper: Nice to meet all of you...I guess.

Guaro: Look out Mysterious Beyond, we've got a new member!

The three fast biters cheer. Chomper gives off a halfhearted cheer. Guaro and Bo walk off, while Chomper and Cutter both give a sigh of relief.

-Commercial break-

Scene: A forest in the Mysterious Beyond.

Chomper and the three fast biters are walking through the forest together.

Guaro: So, what do you all feel like doing?

Chomper: Well, we could play a game.

Cutter: Yeah! Let's see, we could play tag, or...

Guaro: No time for games! His stomach growls. Actually, I'm getting kind of hungry.

Chomper: Uh, you are?

Guaro: Laughs. Yup! Now what could we have?

Chomper: Well, maybe some ground crawlers, or buzzing flyers...

Bo: That's hatchling food! Don't you want something a little bigger than that?

Chomper: Looking worried. Uh, what do you mean?

Guaro: Sniffs the air. I smell something!

Camera switches to show a young redback hatchling, feeding on a fern. Its parents are nowhere to be seen. Guaro and Bo stick their heads out of the nearby foliage to see the hatchling, followed by Chomper and Cutter.

Bo: Looks good!

Guaro shushes Bo, then he whispers to Chomper.

Guaro: "Let's make this your first test, little biter!"

Chomper: "My name is Chomper!"

Guaro: "Whatever. Let's see how much of a hunter you are!"

Chomper looks worried, but he makes his way out of the greens, and tries sneaking up on the Redback. He snaps a twig, causing the Redback to jerk his head. He starts running off, and Chomper gives chase.

Redback Hatchling: "Ahh!"

Chomper: Um, come here!

The hatchling breaks through a bush, and Chomper does the same. As Chomper comes in close, a thought crosses his mind.

Chomper: "Wait, I don't want to do this!"

Chomper sees a root sticking out of the ground, and pretends to trip on it.

Chomper: "Just go! Run!"

Chomper gets up from his fake fall, and looks at the little redback. The redback turns around, now a great distance away from Chomper. They both stare at each other for a while. A smile slowly starts to form on the hatchling's face. Suddenly, Guaro and Bo rush in from the side of the screen. Bo bites down hard on the hatchling's neck, and the three dinosaurs tumble off screen. Chomper looks shocked. Then, Cutter slowly walks across the screen towards his brothers. Chomper makes his way to the group.

Guaro: Heh, not bad for a first try, Chomper, but why did you give up?

Chomper: "Er, he was too far away. I didn't think I could catch up."

The three fast biters are sticking their heads down off screen, feeding on the dead hatchling.

Bo: Well, come have a bite.

Chomper: "I don't really want any."

Guaro: Turning his face to Chomper. ...Why not?

Chomper: I'm not very hungry.

Guaro: Well, you've got to eat if you're gonna be big and strong.

Chomper: I just don't want to...

Guaro: I said eat!

Chomper hesitates for a moment, then sticks his head down for a bite.

Guaro: Laughing So, how is it? He slaps Chomper's back.

Scene: A forest in the Mysterious Beyond, at night.

Guaro, Bo, and Cutter are huddled together, asleep. Chomper is a little ways from them, laying on the ground. He can't sleep.

Chomper: Talking to himself. "I wonder if I should try to run?"

Chomper gets up, and starts to sneak off. Bo jerks his head up.

Bo: You aren't trying to get away, are you?

Chomper: Um, no.

Bo: Good. I'd have to do something to you if you were... He smirks, then lays his head down again.

Chomper: sighs. "I hope Littlefoot and everyone else is ok."

Scene: A small cave in the Mysterious Beyond, also at night.

The Gang are spending the night in the small cave.

Cera: "Humpth! Shouldn't we go home?"

Littlefoot: "We can't go home, not now! Chomper's out there somewhere."

Ducky: "Yes, we should find him, we should, we should!"

Petrie: "Me hope he okay!"

Littlefoot: Sighs. "I hope so, too."

Scene: A pond in the Mysterious Beyond.

The three fast biters and Chomper are playing and splashing around in the water. Chomper and Cutter are close together, a small distance from the other two.

Cutter: Grr! It's Redclaw!

Chomper: Laughing Oh no! Run away!

Guaro: Will you two keep it down!?

Cutter: ...Sorry, Guaro.

Cutter and Chomper stare at each other for a moment, and Chomper walks off to drink some water.

Guaro: Jerks his head up, and sniffs the air. Hey, I smell something again!

Chomper: What? He sticks his head down for a drink of water.

Guaro: All kinds of stuff; smells like a buffet!

Bo: Licks his lips. Sounds good!

Guaro: Pointing. Look! Over there!

Camera pans to the other side of the pond to show the Gang walking along its banks. Chomper sees the Gang, and does a spit-take, shooting water in Guaro's face.

-Commercial break-

Scene: The same pond.

Camera shows the Gang walking along, then quickly pans to the group of sharpteeth. Chomper has his claws in his mouth, biting them nervously.

Chomper: Suddenly pulling his claws out. "Ow!"

Guaro motions everyone to fall back to the woods behind the pond. Chomper just stands there, so Guaro comes back.

Guaro: What are you waiting for? Come on!

Chomper follows Guaro into the woods.

Guaro: Here's the plan!

Chomper: Plan?

Guaro: Chomper, you chase them to the right. We'll be waiting there for em! He smiles smugly.

Chomper: Uh...okay, boss.

Chomper walks off from the group of fast biters, who rush deeper into the woods. He splashes through the water towards the Gang.

Cera: "What's that splashing?"

Ducky: "Is it a sharptooth?"

Littlefoot: looking out into the lake. "It's Chomper!

The whole Gang cheer as Chomper nears.

Littlefoot: "Where have you been?"

Chomper: "No time for that! We have to get out of here!"

Petrie: "What going on?"

Chomper: "Just go that way!" He points to the left.

The Gang start running off the way Chomper pointed, while Chomper follows.  
Littlefoot: "What are we running from?"

Chomper: "There's some fast biters after us!"

Cera: "Fast biters? You mean Screech and Thud?"

Chomper: "No, it's not them!"

Suddenly, Guaro and Bo break out of the woods next to them, and start chasing.

Littlefoot: "Turn around! The other way!"

Chomper: Come on! I can't let the same thing happen to them!

Cera: "What was that?"

Guaro and Bo roar. Cera doesn't get an answer.

The Gang reach a dead end.

Cera: "We're trapped!"

They turn around to see Guaro and Bo sneaking in on them, jaws and claws at the ready.

Littlefoot: "Chomper, do something!

Guaro: You don't follow direction very well, Chomper. No matter. Dinner's served!

Chomper: No it's not!

Bo: What are you talking about?

Chomper: I'm not going to let you eat my friends!

Guaro: Laughs. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food? Oh well, I guess that plan was pretty foolish to begin with.

Chomper: What plan?

Bo: We having sharptooth too?

Guaro: Yup!

Chomper: "Ahh!"

Littlefoot: "Chomper?"

Chomper: "...I tried."

The Gang back up until they can go no further. Suddenly, Cutter runs between the two groups.

Cutter: Redclaw!

Guaro: Run!

Guaro, Bo, and Chomper run off.

Littlefoot: "What's going on?"

Redclaw's roar is heard, and the ground shakes.

Cera: "Redclaw!"

Littlefoot: "Run!"

The Gang take off in the same direction the other sharpteeth just did. Redclaw breaks out of the forest, knocking down several trees. Chomper falls back to the Gang.

Chomper: "Let's go over to the side!"

The Gang go off to the right, into some woods. Redclaw runs past them, chasing the three fast biters.

Littlefoot: "At least he isn't after us now!"

Chomper sticks his head out of the woods, and looks towards [B]Redclaw and the fast biters worriedly.

Littlefoot: "Well, it's good to see you're safe, Chomper. Let's head back to the valley now."

Chomper: "...Okay, let's go."

Scene: The Mysterious Beyond, at dusk.

The Gang is walking along a clearing in the forest towards the Great Valley. Suddenly, they hear rustling in the nearby forest. Cutter slowly sticks his head out of the foliage.

Cutter: Chomper?

The Gang takes a step back, as Littlefoot gets in front of them defensively.

Littlefoot: "Should we run?"

Chomper: "No, just let me talk to him."

Chomper walks up to the fast biter, while the rest of the Gang stay back.

Chomper: Hey Cutter!

Cutter: Hey. I just wanted to say sorry about earlier. My brothers can be a little...mean.

Chomper: Oh, it's alright Cutter! Are they ok?

Cutter: Yeah, they got away too.

Chomper: That's good to hear!

Cutter: I haven't seen you in a long time! Where have you been?

Chomper: I've been living in the Great Valley.

Cutter: Great Valley?

Chomper: Oh, sorry. I meant Flattooth Valley.

Cutter: WHAT!? But...that place is dangerous!

Chomper: Proudly. Well, that's where I live!

Cutter: I don't believe it!

Chomper: It's true!

Cutter: My parents told me scary stories about that place... about the poor sharpteeth that are stupid enough to enter.

Chomper: Aww, they aren't THAT bad! They're a really nice bunch once you get to know them. Maybe I could show you around the place sometime?

Cutter: Hmm, that could be fun! Looking behind Chomper. So, these are the friends you spoke of?

Chomper: Yup!

Cutter: I know you said your friends were a little...weird, but I wasn't expecting this!

Chomper: Well, we need to go back home now, it's getting pretty late.

Chomper turns around and begins to leave.

Cutter: Alright Chomper. I hope we get to meet again!

Chomper: Turning his head back and waving. I'm sure we will! Bye for now!

Littlefoot: "Who was that, Chomper?"

Chomper: "Just an old friend, Littlefoot. Someone I haven't gotten to see in a long time.

Littlefoot: "It's good to hear you have friends, even in the Mysterious Beyond!

Ducky: "Yup yup yup! Good to hear you have friends!

Cera: "Humpth! You never told us about THAT friend!"

Chomper: "I never thought you'd be interested." Starting to leave. "Okay, let's go home now, guys!"

Littlefoot: "Yeah, our folks must be worrying about us right now!"

The Gang walk off into the distance.

Cera: "Hey, anyone remember why we went out here in the first place?"

END


	7. 20: Tales of Interest

**Episode 20 - Tales of Interest**

**Humpth! Took ya long enough!**

Scene: The Great Valley, at dusk, near the Professor's cave.

Camera pans to some foliage near the cave. The bushes shake, and the camera angle changes to to view just outside the entrance of the cave. A dinosaur's shadow creeps up to the entrance. It's Chomper. The gang comes up behind him.

Chomper: "Are you guys sure you want to go in?"

Littlefoot: "Yes, I want to look around."

Chomper: "But won't that make the Professor mad?

Cera: "He's not even here, so he won't see us!"

Chomper: "Hey, what's that?"

The camera's point of view is out of a wall next to the cave. Chomper points at the camera.

Ducky: "I am not sure, no."

Littlefoot: "The Professor told me about these things before, he calls it a painting."

Cera: "What's that?"

Littlefoot: "He says paintings are supposed to look like something."

Cera: "Well, this one doesn't look very good!"

Chomper: "Yeah, it doesn't really look like anything to me."

Littlefoot: "Oh well, I guess he just has a different taste in art than we do."

The Gang walks into the cave. The object they were talking about is simply a "Keep Out!" Sign. Inside the cave, Littlefoot peeks his head behind a lava-lamp.

Littlefoot: "What's this?"

Ducky: "It looks very pretty, yes it does."

Ruby: "Such colors, and also such colors that are moving! It looks beautiful!"

Cera walks up to an answering machine on a flat rock.

Cera: "Huh, I wonder what this little thing is?"

Cera nudges the answering machine, pressing one of the buttons. The answering machine goes off, playing a recording of the Professor's voice.

Phone: "Hello, you have reached the Professor, and you already know too much about me for me to continue. BEEP!"

Littlefoot: "Was that the Professor just now?"

Cera: "That little thing can talk!"

Ruby: "His cave is full of so many strange things, and just looking at all of these strange things is making my head spin!"

Littlefoot: "Why didn't I explore in here sooner!?"

Ducky: "I like it, I really do!"

Littlefoot: Walking up to a refrigerator. "Now what's this?"

Chomper: "Hmm." He pulls the door open, and shivers from the cold air that rushes out. "Brr! Why is this thing so cold?"

Littlefoot: "It's like the Cold Times in there!"

Littlefoot sticks his head inside the freezer at the top and pulls out a frozen steak in his mouth.

Littlefoot: In a muffled voice. "What's this?"

Chomper: "You know what, I'm not really sure."

Chomper brings his sniffer up close to the steak to smell the very faint whiff of meat. He grabs the meat out of Littlefoot's mouth, and sticks it back in the freezer.

Littlefoot: "What did you do that for?"

Chomper: "I just don't feel like we should be messing with that!"

Cera: "Why not?"

Chomper: "Um, well...I just don't want to make the Professor mad at us. That's all."

Cera: "Don't worry. He won't find us here!"

Professor: "Not find who where?"

Littlefoot: Turning around. "Oh, uh, Professor!"

Professor: "What are you all doing in here? I said I don't like anyone touching my things!"

Cera: "Um...Uh..."

Littlefoot: "We just wanted to look around."

Chomper: "I tried to stop them!"

Littlefoot stares at Chomper, annoyed.

Professor: "Well, aren't you all going to get out now?"

Littlefoot: "Do we have to?"

Professor: "YES!"

Cera: "Well I'm not going, this place is just too much fun!"

Professor: "I said get out!"

The Professor starts trying to shoo the dinosaurs out of his home. The Gang takes off, running all around the cave.

Professor: "Shoo!"

The Professor picks up a rolled up piece of newspaper, and tries to hit mebers of the Gang with it. Cera crashes into a shelf, knocking the lava lamp down and breaking it.

Professor: "Ahh! Stop it! Get out of here already!"

The Professor walks up to Ducky, preparing to pick her up and throw her out of the cave.

Ducky: Holds up a picture frame. "Ooh, what is this?"

Professor: "Wha?

The Professor suddenly stops in his tracks. He bends down and grabs the frame from Ducky's hands, then adjusts his glasses to take a gander.

Professor: "Ah, that...that's just a picture of my brother."

Ruby: "You have a brother?"

Professor: "Yes, I do, actually. I thought I told you all a little about him already?"

Littlefoot: "Where is he?"

Professor: "Hmm, well...that's a little hard to explain."

Cera: "Well, get to explaining!"

Professor: "Let's see. He's still at the area where I came from."

Littlefoot: "You mean from across the Big Water?"

Professor: "Hmm? Oh, right. Yes, that's right."

Chomper: "Why didn't he come with you?"

Professor: "That'd be even harder to explain!"

Ruby: "Oh, please tell us Professor!"

Chomper: "And I'd like to hear what it's like over there!"

Ducky: "Yes, I would really like to hear, yes I would!"

Professor: "I don't really WANT to tell you about that!"

Littlefoot: Oh, please Professor?"

Professor: "No! And get out of here already!"

Cera rams the Professor.

Professor: "Oof!"

He gets up and dusts himself off.

Professor: "Hm, I suppose you all aren't leaving my cave until I do?"

Littlefoot: Smirking. "I think that's a fair trade!"

Professor: Sighs. "Very well then. I'll tell you all about my life back there...and my brother."

-Commercial break-

Scene: The Professor's cave.

The Gang is crowded around the cavernous room, with the Professor sitting on the flat rock in the middle. He's thinking to himself.

Littlefoot: "Aren't you gonna tell us?"

Cera: "Yeah, let's get on with it!"

Professor: "Okay, okay! Just hold your horses!

Ducky: "Hold our what?"

Professor: Talking to himself quietly. "Hmm, now how am I supposed do THIS?"

Ducky: Walking up close to him. "Did you not come from across the Big Water, Professor?"

Professor: Thinking for another moment. "Oh, yes, that's right. Yes I came from across the Big Water, like I said."

The Professor clears his throat, and begins his story.

Professor: "I'll start my story on the day that I left that place. Anyway, I used to live in a far off land, across a vast ocean. A beautiful land..."

As the Professor starts his story, camera pans out of his cave, and over a short distance to the left. Then, time fades a hundred million years into the future to show a house sitting close to that same cave. Camera switches to show the interior of the house.

Scene: The Professor's old house, in his bedroom.

The Professor is still asleep in his bed.

Professor: Narrating. "I was just waking up in my...um...cave."

An alarm goes off, and the Professor jumps out of his bed. He scurries down the stairs, and right out of the door. When he makes it outside, he notices he's still in his pajamas. A neighbor walks by.

Neighbor: "Heheh, haven't woken up yet, I see!"

The Professor's brother walks casually out of the house, laughing at him.

Professor's Brother: "Good to see your up!"

Professor: Narrating. "My brother played another practical joke on me that morning, just like Chomper often does."

Chomper: "What did he do?"

Professor: Narrating. "Well...basically, he cried SHARPTOOTH!; and then laughed at me when I ran away."

Professor: "Now what was all that for!?"

Professor's Brother: "Sorry, bro, but you were sleeping in. We've got a big day today!"

Professor: "What's going on?"

Professor's Brother: "Heheheh, just wait and see!"

Scene: A more populated area of the valley town, at a laboratory.

The Professor and his brother walk into a large laboratory.

Professor: Narrator. "So, me and my brother went to...another cave for work that day."

Cera: "Work?"

Scene switches back to the Professor's cave.

Professor: "...yeah, like a job."

Littlefoot: "Whats a job?"

Professor: "Well, it's something you're assigned to do, usually something important. I guess it's kind of like how your father is the leader of the valley, Littlefoot. That would be his job."

Littlefoot: "Oh, okay then. Um... what was you and your brother's job there then?"

Professor: "Well..."

Scene: The laboratory building, inside another room.

The Professor and his brother are in this room, surrounded with all manner of scientific instruments; beakers, burners, measuring tools, etc. The two brothers stand over a boiling beaker.

Professor and his Brother: Laugh maniacally.

Professor: Narrating. "Studying things. You know, waht with trying to learn about the world and all."

Professor: "So, we've completed the Elixir-that-Makes-Everything-Taste-Horrible! What now?"

Professor's Brother: "How bout we grab a bite to eat?"

Professor: "Actually, I heard the lab's having something special today!"

Chomper: "Ooh, lunch! What did you have?"

Scene: A courtyard outside the laboratory building.

The Professor and his brother are sitting at a table, while a nameless man is turning a suckling pig on a spit over a fire.

Professor: "Is it done, yet?"

Professor's Brother: "I'm starving!"

Professor: Narrating "Um, a bunch of treesweets. Yes, that's what we had. ...Anyway, there was a test we were going to do later that day."

Professor's Brother: "So, we've nearly got things ready for that "test"."

Professor: "'Test?' I never heard of any 'test!'"

Professor's Brother: "That project is going along faster than we thought it would."

Professor: "What are you even talking about?"

Professor's Brother: "Heheh..."

Scene: A hallway in the laboratory.

Professor: "So, what is that secret project already?"

Professor's Brother: "Right in here!"

The Professor's brother leads him into another room, which has a table in the center with a cloth on it.

Professor: Sarcastically. "A cloth? My, that is impressive!"

Professor's Brother: "Heheh, not that, but this!"

The brother pulls the cover off the table to reveal a very small device.

The Professor's Brother: "A time machine!"

-(Commercial Break)-

Scene: The Professor's cave.

Littlefoot: "Time machine? What's that?"

Professor: "Did I say time machine? I...uh...meant a boat! Yes, let's go with that!"

Ducky: "Then, what is a boat?"

Professor: "Actually, that will be a little easier to explain. It's something made out of wood that can float on water, so you can cross a river or an ocean with it."

Littlefoot: "Actually, that DOES make sense...for once."

Professor: Anyway, let's get back to that little story, shall we?"

Scene: The laboratory, in the same room the time machine was in.

Dozens of scientists, professors, and other humans are now gathered in the room. The Professor and his brother are in the back. The room is abuzz with chatter and banter.

Professor: "So, what's going on?"

A door in the back of the room opens, and another human in white lab coat walks in, making his way to the front.

Professor's Brother: "Shh, it's Doctor Mabutu!"

Doctor Mabutu: "Today is a special day; both for us, and for the entire scientific community!"

Professor's Brother: "Amen brother!"

Doctor Mabutu: "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, the world's first time machine!"

The audience of scientists oohs and aahs.

The Professor's brother comes up to take the stage.

Professor's Brother: "With this, we can do great things!"

The Professor's brother clicks a small device, and the screen next to him changes, showing pictures of different ancient civilizations.

Professor's Brother: "We can go back to any time we want to, and bring back artifacts; In mint condition to boot!

He clicks his device again, and the screen changes to show a variety of animals and creatures.

Professor's Brother: "We can bring back living organisms even! Just imagine what we can do!"

The Professor starts to look shocked.

Professor: "Eh-wha?"

Professor's Brother: "Even dinosaurs!"

Professor: "No! We can't do that!"

Professor's Brother: "...why not?"

Professor: "It's just not right!"

Doctor Mabutu: "You're not making much sense, sir."

Professor: "It's just something we were never meant to do! You believe me, don't you, brother?"

Professor's Brother: "Come again?"

Professor: "OOOoooOOO! You just don't understand me!"

The Professor runs up on-stage and grabs the time machine. He then darts out of the room.

Doctor Mabutu: "Wait! Come back!"

Professor's Brother: "I'll get him!"

The Professor's brother chases the Professor through a hallway.

Professor's Brother: "Wait! stop!"

Professor: "Never!"

The Professor runs out the front door of the laboratory, with his brother hot on his tail. The Professor gets chased to an alley, and then a dead end. He turns around.

Professor: "Stay back!"

Professor's Brother: "What are you doing?"

Professor: "I have to stop you! You can't do that!"

Professor's Brother: "Wait! Can't we think this through?"

Professor: "Too late!"

The Professor pushes the big button on the small time travel device, and disappears in a blue light. Time lapses back a hundred million years, to nighttime in the now Great Valley. The blue lights reappears.

Narrator: "...what? I told you already; I quit!"

The Professor steps out of the blue light and walks off. The flashback story ends.

Scene: The Professor's cave.

Professor: "So, I stole the boat, hopped on the ocean...er, Big Water, and journeyed quite a ways...until I made it to this peaceful little valley...yeah."

Petrie: "Why you leave again?"

Professor: "Eh-wha?"

Ducky: "Why did you want to leave, Professor?"

Professor: "Well...I...just wanted to go somewhere new for a change."

Ruby: "Will you ever go back there someday?"

Professor: "NO! In fact, I don't really WANT to go back!"

Littlefoot: "...what do you mean?"

Professor: "It's...kinda hard to explain."

Littlefoot: "Well, get to..."

Ducky: "Maybe we should stop, Littlefoot."

Ruby: "Yes, Ducky's right. We wanted him to tell us a story, and he told us a story, so we shouldn't ask him to tell us ANOTHER story!"

Chomper: "Yeah, and it's getting late."

Littlefoot: "Oh...alright then."

Littlefoot walks up to the sitting Professor, still holding the picture of his brother in his hand, and nuzzles him.

Littlefoot: "Goodnight, Professor."

Professor: "Night, everyone."

The Gang finally leaves the Professor, and exits the cave.

Chomper: "Did anyone understand ANYTHING the Professor was saying?"

Cera: "Humpth! No!"

Ruby: "Not me either. That story didn't make any sense, or else I would have made some sense out of it!"

Littlefoot: "Oh well, at least it was an interesting story."

Petrie: "It was, very interesting!"

Camera leaves the Gang, and pans back into the cave. The Professor walks over to a rock on the side of the cave, and sits down, staring at the picture of his brother.

Professor: "I'm so angry with that old coot! Why'd he have to do that!? Was he REALLY going to go through with all of that?" He sighs. "Still, he is my brother...Hmm, I wonder if I'll ever see him again."

END


	8. 21: The Meat Hits the Fan Part 1

**Episode 21 - The Meat Hits the Fan Part 1**

**Chomper agrees, this episode is extra meaty!**

Scene: The Professor's cave, in the morning.

The Professor is still in his cave, sleeping in. Littlefoot sneaks into his cave yet again, walks up to the sleeping human, and nudges him.

Littlefoot: "Professor? PROFESSOR! GET UP!"

Professor: "WAH!" Jumping out of bed. "Littlefoot! What was that for? And what are you doing in my cave again!?"

Littlefoot: "Well, there's a special meeting today, Professor, and I thought you'd might like to go to it."

Professor: "ANOTHER meeting? Hmm, I'm not so sure."

Littlefoot: Pushing the Professor out of the cave. "Aw, come on Professor!"

Professor: "Okay! Okay! I'm going!"

Scene: The Great Valley, at the Great Meeting Circle, in the morning.

All of the adults of the Valley, the Gang and the Professor are gathered for the special event.

Bron: "Welcome, everyone!"

Mr. Threehorn: "Humpth! What's it today? There's isn't supposed to be another meeting till next week!"

Bron: "Today is a special meeting, Topsy, for we are welcoming a new one into the Great Valley Council!"

The adults start murmuring amongst themselves.

Professor: "I wonder why I even bother coming to these meetings in the first place."

Littlefoot: "I kind of like these meetings, actually. I always make them when I can."

Cera: Rolling her eyes. "Humpth!"

Bron: "Now quiet down everybody!"

Bron clears his throat and continues.

Bron: "We have had a new guest in the Valley for quite a while now. One who, maybe wasn't welcomed at first, but has really grown to be very dependable and liked amongst the residents of this valley. So today, I am proud to announce...the newest member of the Great Valley Council is..."

Pterano comes casually walking up.

Pterano: "Why thank you everyo-."

Bron: "...The Professor!"

Everyone at the Great Meeting Circle gasps. Pterano shuts up, lowers his head, and slowly walks off again.

Professor: "Eh-wha?"

Littlefoot pushes on the Professor's back.

Littlefoot: "Go on Professor!"

The Professor travels to the front of the conglomeration. Littlefoot sneaks off.

Professor: "Oh my, I never expected this!"

Bron: Looking down at the Professor. "You're a very unique creature, Professor, and that is just what our valley needs."

Bron turns to face the other adults.

Bron: "This is what our Great Valley was founded upon; bringing all manner of dinosaurs together to work together for the greater good. Having even more variety among our ranks will do us some good!"

Everyone starts to cheer. The Gang, minus Littlefoot, walk up to congratulate the Professor.

Chomper: "Congratulations, Professor!"

Ruby: "This is great!

Ducky: "I feel so happy for you! I do, I do!"

Professor: "Hey, where did Littlefoot go?"

Littlefoot: "Right here!"

Littlefoot slowly makes his way to the middle of the group, moving many hard pointy treesweets with his tail.

Professor: "Ah, refreshments!"

Littlefoot makes it to the middle of the Gang and the human. The Professor starts grabbing treesweets, using his knife to cut holes in the treesweets. Ruby grabs a treesweet, and shoves it into Cera's horn.

Cera: "Ow! Hey, what was that for!?"

Ruby: Pulling the treesweet out."I'm just trying to help the Professor, Cera; helping him so we can get it done faster!

The Professor and Ruby rush to get 8 treesweets open, and then pass them out to the Gang of seven and the Professor.

Littlefoot: "Now, here's to the Professor!"

Everyone else: "Here here!"

Everyone takes a drink of the white, milky liquid in each treesweet. Ducky holds Spike's for him, Chomper holds Littlefoot's for him, and likewise with Ruby for Cera.

Professor: "Ah! Smooth!"

Chomper: "I think I'm getting used to this stuff!"

Littlefoot: "So, what are you going to do, now that you re part of the Council?"

Professor: Whispers. "Oh, I don't know. Probably finish that experiment I've been working on.

Petrie: Whispers also. "Me hope it go better than last time!"

Professor: "I'm glad I've made so many friends here!"

Chomper: "Yeah! Well, I know we weren't exactly friends when we first met, but I'm glad we re close now!"

Cera: Almost yelling. "Yeah, you re both so much closer now since Chomper attacked you!"

The adults gasp. The gang collectively does a spit-take.

Cera: Wide-eyed, realizing what she just said. "...Oops."

-Commercial break-

Mr. Threehorn: "That little sharptooth did WHAT!?

Chomper: "Uh, I can explain!"

Bron: Lowering his head down to the Gang. "Littlefoot, is this true?"

Littlefoot: "Well, um..."

Bron: "IS IT?"

Littlefoot: His head down. "...Yes."

Grandma Longneck: "Chomper! Do you remember what you promised when you first came here? That you would never attack anyone!"

Chomper: "But...I did it for a reason!"

Ducky's Mom: "You tried to eat the Professor?"

Chomper steps back, worried.

Chomper: "No, I wasn't trying to eat the Professor!"

Mr. Threehorn: "Why else would you attack someone?"

Chomper: "Because I thought he was a threat!"

Mr. Threehorn: "Threat? Ha!"

Bron: "Chomper, if you don't have any better explanation, we'll have to make you leave the Great Valley!"

Littlefoot: "What? Leave?"

Chomper: I had a good reason for doing it though.

Mr. Threehorn: "Humpth!"

Chomper: "No, really! I thought HE was trying to eat somebody!"

Bron: "But the Professor isn't a meat-eater!"

Professor: looking guilty. "Uh...it's true, I'm not!"

Chomper: "Yes you are!"

The Professor gives Chomper an angry look.

Professor: "Liar!"

Bron: "Chomper, you have broken an agreement you made when you first entered the valley, and for that, you are banished!"

Chomper: Shocked. "BANISHED!?"

Littlefoot: "NO! Give him another chance!"

Chomper suddenly looks angry; he growls as he nears the Professor.

Professor: "Chomper, what are you doing?"

Chomper jumps on the Professor's back. The Professor shrieks like a little girl.

Bron: "Chomper!"

Petrie's Mom: "Somebody stop him!"

Chomper rips the Professor's backpack open, and several cuts of meat fly out on the ground. The Professor topples to the ground as well.

Chomper: "Look! Look at your leafeater!"

Everyone gasps again.

Littlefoot: "Professor, you eat meat?"

The Professor gets back up. While everyone else is arguing, Chomper walks along the ground, picking up the different cuts of meat, smelling them, and telling everyone what they are.

Chomper: "This one here is longneck!"

Petrie: "Professor a sharptooth!?

Grandma Longneck: "All this time, you've been eating meat in the valley!?

Mr. Threehorn: "That's...That's disgusting!"

Chomper: "This is some threehorn!"

Professor: "...I didn't mean to!"

Littlefoot: "I...I can't believe it!"

Ducky's Mom: "We've never had anything like this happen before!

Bron: "This is serious!"

Chomper: "Eh, can't really tell what this is."

Mr. Threehorn: "Monsters! They re both monsters!"

Chomper: "EW! Domehead!"

Bron: "Forget this! I'm getting tired of arguing!"

Bron grabs the Professor in his mouth.

Professor: "HALP!"

Chomper: "Professor!"

Bron heads towards a wall of the Great Valley, the rest of the adults following in an angry mob.

Littlefoot: "Dad! Stop!"

Chomper: "What's going on?"

Mr. Threehorn: "Let's take that little menace out of this Valley!"

Bron makes it to the edge of the Great Valley. He looks back at Grandma Longneck, who nods her head.

Grandma Longneck: "Go ahead; Do it."

Bron coils up his neck as much as he can, then slings the Professor over the rocky wall.

Professor: "AAAHHH!"

Littlefoot: "No!"

The Professor's yell fades as he flies off into the distance.

Littlefoot: "...dad, why did you do that?"

Bron: "I thought he was dependable...that he was trustworthy...but I was wrong!"

Chomper: "Whew. At least we're rid of that little menace!"

All of the adults turn to stare at Chomper angrily.

Chomper: "Uh...guys?"

-Commercial break-

Scene: A lake in the Mysterious Beyond, just outside of the Great Valley.

The Professor flies through the air, screaming. He then lands in the water with a huge splash, skidding along the bottom of the lake bed. He sits there for a moment, coughing up water.

Professor: "Well, bugger it all!"

He gets up and starts walking around. He's shivering from the cold water.

Professor: "Why'd that little sharptooth have to do that to me!?"

He kicks the water, then starts pacing around in it.

Professor: "That little sharptooth just makes me SO angry sometimes. I bet you right now he's in my cave...having a party...breaking all of my things...eating all of my food."

The Professor turns around, raising his fist.

Professor: "Why that little..."

A yell is heard from up in the sky.

Professor: "Herm?"

The Professor looks up into the sky, squinting his eyes as the yelling continues, increasing in intensity.

Professor: "...Chomper?"

Chomper falls out of the sky, crashes into the Professor, and they both somersault in the watery pond for a bit. Chomper ends up on top of the Professor.

Chomper: Waving shyly. "Um...hi."

The professor quickly gets up, knocking Chomper off of him in the process.

Professor: "Why'd you have to do that to me!"

Chomper: "It wasn't my fault! I was about to get kicked out too, so I had to do SOMETHING!"

Professor: "Well, what are we going to do now!?"

Chomper: "We'll just have to live out here, in the Mysterious Beyond!"

Professor: "But, it's dangerous out here!"

Chomper: "Aww, it ain't that bad! We just have to work together. Now, let's look for something to eat."

Chomper and the Professor walk out of the pond to a nearby forest.

Professor: "What is up with this place? There's no treesweets anywhere! What am I supposed to eat?"

Chomper: Picking up a slimy ground crawler. "This!"

The Professor almost gags at the sight of the insect.

Professor: "Do I have to?"

Chomper: "You wanna starve?"

The Professor sighs, grabs the bug from Chomper, and brings it up to his mouth.

Professor: "Uh..."

The Professor hesitates for a moment, then puts the ground crawler in his mouth, slowly swallowing it whole.

Chomper: "How is it, Professor?"

Professor: Coughs. "Ug, awful!"

Chomper: "It is?"

Professor: "ooooOOOOooooOOOOhooo, and I can feel it moving still! Wriggling as it's going down my esophagus!"

Chomper: "I don't get you Professor, you've eaten meat before!"

Professor: "Yeah, but not while it's alive!"

The Professor covers his mouth and runs off-screen. The sound of his throwing up can be heard.

Chomper: "Wow...just...wow."

Scene: The Great Valley, at the flyer's nest, late afternoon.

Pterano is up there, staring at the sunset. Petrie's Mom walks up to him.

Petrie's mom: "What's wrong, brother?"

Pterano: "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Petrie's Mom starts giving him a message.

Petrie's Mom: "You can't lie to ME, Pterano! I know something's up!"

Pterano: "Well, it's just, I'm trying to do a lot for this valley."

Petrie's Mom: "I'll say you are!"

Pterano: "You know, such as that sharptooth look-out party of flyers I put together.

Petrie's Mom: "That was a great idea! Oh, and that special thing you re planning for Petrie's starday."

Pterano: "Oh yes, I almost forgot about that!"

Petrie's Mom: "...just remember to keep him out of trouble!"

Pterano: "Heheh. Of course.

Petrie's Mom: "You see? You do a lot for us now!"

Pterano: "I know, but I just don't feel like anyone appreciates it."

Petrie's Mom: "Well, I do."

Pterano: "Thanks for that, sis, but I just don't think the rest of the valley does."

Petrie's Mom: "Oh, I'm sure they do."

Pterano: Sounding cocky. "I was really wanting to get on the Great Valley Council. I SHOULD be in it, actually, but they didn't let me in!"

Petrie's Mom: "Humpth!"

Petrie's Mom gives Pterano a slap across the face, then flies off.

Pterano: "...What?"

Camera pans from the flyer's nest to the Gang below, as they are playing a game of tag.

Cera: "I'm going to get you! Roar!"

Ducky: "Oh no no no!"

Ruby: "Run away everyone, keep away from Cera!"

Spike: "eeeeaaaah!"

Littlefoot is sitting on the sidelines, depressed. Ali walks up to him.

Ali: "Hey Littlefoot. I want to show you something."

Littlefoot just sits there.

Ali: "Littlefoot? Hey, can you hear me?"

Littlefoot sighs.

Ali: "...oh, alright then. Maybe some other time." She walks off.

Ducky: Stopping, and walking up next to Littlefoot. "What is wrong, Littlefoot?"

Littlefoot: "Oh, it s just Chomper and the Professor didn't have to get kicked out like that!"

Ducky: "Well, I am sure they are okay, Littlefoot."

Scene: A forest in the Mysterious Beyond, at the same time.

Nothing is apparent at first. Chomper and the Professor run across the screen, screaming for their lives.

Chomper: "AAAH!"

Professor: "But...but we weren't doing anything!"

An adult female threehorn barrels across the screen after them.

Scene: Back in the Great Valley.

Littlefoot and Ducky are still talking.

Littlefoot: "I hope so." Getting angry. "I still can't believe what Mr. Threehorn said! He says they re both bad, that they re monsters even, but he'd see that they re both nice if he'd spend more time around them."

Ducky: "Mr. Threehorn was just being Mr. Threehorn, Littlefoot. You don't have to..."

Cera finally makes it to the swimmer, knocking her out of the way of the longneck before she can finish her pep talk. Littlefoot glances at the playing bunch, then looks down, sighing. He then raises his head up with a look of determination, and walks off.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	9. 22: The Meat Hits the Fan Part 2

**Episode 22 - The Meat Hits the Fan Part 2**

**Too meaty for just one episode!**

Scene: The Mysterious Beyond, entrance of a cave, at night.

It's raining intensely outside as Chomper and the Professor are huddled inside the cave, trying to stay dry.

Chomper: Shivering. "It's so cold out here tonight!"

Professor: "At least my clothes are finally dry."

Chomper: "Well, today wasn't that great, but I'm sure tomorrow will be better!"

Professor: "I hope so. I'm getting kind of hungry out here."

Chomper: "Well, night!"

Professor: "Just wait a second, Chomper! I kind of feel like asking about something."

Chomper: "Really? About what?"

Professor: "About when you attacked me.

Chomper: "Oh, we've already been over this before!"

Professor: "Yes...But, one thing I don't get about that attack. You seemed FURIOUS when I saw you for the first time. Why?"

Chomper: "Well, like I told you already, you had meat on you, and I smelled it. I thought you were a threat, so I tried to drive you out.

Professor: "Well, that STILL doesn't make sense! I mean, you were REALLY furious! You had blood lust in your eyes!"

Chomper pauses for a moment before replying.

Chomper: "Well, it was because of WHAT meat I smelled on you that day."

Professor: "Really?"

Chomper: "Yeah. I smelled you from a distance, and I noticed you actually had longneck meat!"

Professor: "Oh yeah, now I remember!"

Chomper: "And I thought that it was..."

Professor: "...Littlefoot?"

Chomper: "...yeah."

Professor: "Wow, I never even realized..."

Chomper: "Oh, it's alright, Professor. It was all just a big misunderstanding!

The Professor gives a light chuckle.

Chomper: "Enough about that, we have to concentrate on surviving right now!"

Professor: "Yeah, you re right!"

Chomper: "Anyway, about that, I was thinking of doing something tomorrow."

Professor: "What?"

Chomper: "Well, I see you as a sort of second father to me now."

Professor: "Uh huh. And...?"

Chomper: "Well, I've only EVER felt comfortable doing this with my dad, but I think I could actually do it with you tomorrow."

Professor: "Oh, really? And what might that be?"

Scene: The Mysterious Beyond, in the afternoon.

A bush in the jungle rustles, and a dark figure runs out of it into another bush. Sharptooth roars are heard, which are translated on screen.

?: What is it?

?: I can't really tell.

The two dark figures sneak out of the greenery, revealing themselves as Chomper and the Professor. The Professor is brandishing a spear.

Professor: Well, I'm getting so hungry right now, I could eat just about anything!

Chomper: Hold on, Professor! We've gotta wait for the right moment!

Professor: We do?

Chomper: Yup, that's the first rule of hunting! Waiting till just the right moment to strike!

Professor: Thanks for the tip!

Chomper: Yeah, kind of weird how I'm teaching my dad in a way instead of the other way around.

Professor: Yeah, I guess that is kind of strange.

Chomper: Okay, now! You go ahead, and I'll catch up!

Professor: Alrighty then, boss!

The Professor moves ahead of Chomper, and sneaks through the forest towards the dark figure ahead. The Professor finally makes it to just behind his target. He pulls his spear back, ready to strike, when the figure turns around, making the Professor gasp.

Professor: Oh my!

Camera pans to show Littlefoot right in front of the hunter. The Professor hides his spear behind his back, and whistles innocently. Chomper runs up and also gasps.

Littlefoot stares at the Professor for a moment, looking wary, and maybe even a little scared, but he quickly brightens up.

Littlefoot: "Boy, am I glad to see you two!"

Chomper: "...You are?"

Littlefoot: "Yeah, I've been looking for you!"

The Professor realizes his communicator is still set to sharptooth, so he sets it back to flattooth.

Professor: "So, why are you here?"

Littlefoot: "I want both of you back!"

Chomper: "...You do?"

Professor: "...Even me?"

Littlefoot: "Of course!"

Professor: "But, I did all of that behind your back!"

Littlefoot: "Well, yes. I'm still mad about that."

The Professor lowers his head.

Littlefoot: "...BUT, I've been around you so much, and I've seen how much you love everyone in the valley, and how you'd never hurt anyone there!"

Chomper: "...yeah. YEAH! That's right!"

Littlefoot: "So, what do you say, wanna come back?"

Chomper: "Well, I m coming back!"

Professor: Thinking intently. "Hmm..."

Suddenly, Ruby comes barging in through the woods.

Ruby: "Chomper! Come back! Come back and live in the Great Valley!"

Littlefoot: "Sorry Ruby, but you were too slow."

Ruby: "...Darn it!"

Scene: The Great Meeting Circle, in the evening.

The Adults and the Gang have gathered up for a second meeting.

Grandma Longneck: Sighs. "What is going on now?"

Petrie's Mom: "I'm so tired from all of the arguing yesterday."

Ducky's Mom: Yawns. "Yeah! And I was just about to go to sleep too!"

Mr. Threehorn: "ANOTHER MEETING!? What's all been going on around here lately!?"

Other grown ups of the valley murmur amongst themselves, asking questions.

Bron: "I said quiet down everyone!"

Everyone else shuts up.

Bron: Sighs. "Tonight, The banished ones have returned.

Camera zooms in next to Bron, where Littlefoot stands, with Chomper and the Professor on his back, waving shyly.

Bron: "They're asking for a chance to redeem themselves!"

-Commercial break-

Scene: The Great Meeting Circle, late at night.

All the adults are gathered up yet again. Two rocks are set out in the front, with Chomper and the Professor each sitting on one. Littlefoot is beside them, while Mr. Threehorn is behind them.

Mr. Threehorn: "I'm watching you two, so don't pull anything funny!"

Bron: "Okay, let's begin with Chomper. Tell us what happened when you attacked the Professor."

Chomper: "Well, I had just come back with Ruby from a trip to her parents. When I got close to him for the first time that morning, I smelled and noticed he had meat on him somehow; meat of all different kinds! I didn't know what was going on; either he was hunting in the Great Valley, or if he DID already hunt in the valley, or what. So, I growled at him, and started chasing him. He beat me with a stick, which made me mad. I cornered him at a cliff face, then...We were at each other s necks. If Littlefoot hadn't stumbled on us when he did, the Professor would probably be dead now!"

Professor: "Bunk! You'd be dead!"

They both share competitive stares.

Chomper: "So, that's what happened."

Grandma Longneck: "And you never ONCE told an adult about this?"

Chomper: "...no."

Bron: Sighs. "If you had just come to us, and explained it, we'd understand if you really honestly felt the Professor was hunting in the Valley; but instead, it's been almost a Cold Time, and we were still in the dark! There's no excuse for that!"

Chomper: "Look, no one got hurt in the end. I really care about this valley. THAT is why I attacked him, because I thought he was trying to eat my friends. I just thought in the end it d be better if no one knew about it."

Spike is sitting next to the watering hole in the back of the meeting group, enjoying a pile of treestars. Petrie walks up for a drink of water.

Mr. Threehorn: "Humpth!" He turns to the Professor. "Now, it's your turn!"

Professor: "I just don't see what the big deal is! So what if I'm a meat-eater? There's other meat eaters here. Chomper's a meat eater, and so is Ruby. Heck, all of you flyers are meat eaters too!

Petrie does a spit-take in Spike s face.

Professor: "Just because I'm a meat eater doesn't mean I'd hurt anybody here!"

Mr. Threehorn: "Hurt anybody!? Ha! Just look at yourself, you couldn't hurt a buzzing flyer!"

Mr. Threehorn starts laughing, while several other adults join in on the laughter. The old threehorn then gives him a gentle whack with his tail, knocking him over. The Professor gets back up, looking distraught.

Ducky's Mom: "We didn't kick you out because you re a meat eater!"

Professor: "You didn't?"

Petrie's Mom: "No, it's because you flat out lied to us!"

Grandma Longneck: "Yes, you covered it up, and ate meat anyway behind everyone's back!"

Professor: "But... was about to trample me back then! I wasn't about to say I was a meat-eater to one with such big horns! Look, I still care for everyone in the valley. It's just I thought it'd be better if no one knew about this."

Mr Threehorn. "Humpth!"

Bron: "So, now we have it, from both of you. You both say you really care about the Valley, and everyone that lives in its walls, but yet, both of you have tried to keep terrible secrets from us! We can't trust you! That's why you must leave the Valley!"

Littlefoot: "No, don't make them leave!"

Bron: "Littlefoot, stay out of this!"

Mr. Threehorn: "While we're at it, let's get rid of Littlefoot too! He's a bad influence on the children! Always getting them in trouble and..."

Bron and Grandma Longneck both give Mr. Threehorn a hard whack with their massive tails, knocking him over.

Tria walks over to Mr. Threehorn. She laughs while she helps her mate back up. Mr. Threehorn turns back towards Chomper and the Professor.

Mr. Threehorn: "Anyway. You said you did it for the good of the community, and I just have one thing to say about that. You re both just a couple of Pterano's!

Pterano: Yelling from the crowd. "I find that to be an offensive statement!"

The adults gasp yet again as the Infamous Old Flyer makes his way out of the crowd, and towards a big rock in front of the congregation.

Mr. Threehorn: "Humpth!"

Pterano: "Friends. Valleymen. I come here today to beg for the redemption of these two individuals. Anyone, such as this brave young longneck here..." He looks at Littlefoot. "...could see that these creatures did not do what they did to spite us. It is obvious that they care DEEPLY for our Great Valley, and it is also quite obvious that they would NEVER harbor any ill will on its inhabitants. What these two lads did was wrong, yes, but we must look past that. We must look deep into these two hearts to see their TRUE feelings, their TRUE motivations, their TRUE resolve! So, on this very special night, I ask you to...please...please give these two another chance. Give them a chance to make amends, to right what they have wronged, to HELP the community. Will you do this one small task? Will you?

Everyone in the congregation stare at the Infamous Old Flyer, dumbfounded. After a long pause, Grandma Longneck steps forward and speaks.

Grandma Longneck: "...Is that all, Pterano?"

Pterano: "I...I suppose so."

Bron: "If it is, then it pains me to say that these two are still ba-"

Pterano: "WAIT!"

Bron: sighs. "What is it, Pterano?"

Pterano: "It's just that..." He blurts this next part out quickly. "...whatever they did wasn't HALF as bad as what I did!"

Whatever touching/moving background music was playing just now suddenly stops, the sound of a record scratching replacing it.

Mr. Threehorn: "...He's got a point there, Bron."

Camera snaps to Bron, who s deep in thought.

-Commercial break-

Scene: The Great Meeting Circle, late at night.

A few adults are still present, but most have disbanded towards their nests. Camera zooms in on part of the Gang, consisting of Cera, Ducky, Spike, Petrie and Ruby. They are still talking amongst themselves.

Petrie: "What just happen?"

Ruby: "Well, I think we just got our Chomper and Professor back! Back from the Beyond!"

Ducky: "It would seem so, yes it would."

Cera: "So...what now?"

Ruby: "Well, I'm really tired now. I think I'll go find Chomper and take him home."

Ducky: "I need to go to my nest too, yup yup..." She yawns. "...yup."

Cera: "See you hatchlings tomorrow!" She takes off.

Petrie: "Me go find uncle." He flies off.

Camera pans over to show Chomper and Littlefoot having a conversation.

Chomper: "Thanks for bringing us back Littlefoot! I didn't want to live in the Mysterious Beyond again."

Littlefoot: "I'm just glad to see you re back, Chomper! I'm glad the Professor is back too!"

Chomper: "So am I!"

Littlefoot: "This valley was just so...boring without him."

Chomper: "There's just something about him that I really like."

Littlefoot: "Me too!"

Chomper: "Well, see you tomorrow. I'm going to go over and talk to Pterano some."

Chomper starts to walk off.

Littlefoot: "Just one more thing, Chomper.

Chomper: Turning around. "What?"

Littlefoot: "About what happened out there."

Chomper: Looking guilty again. "Uh...yes?"

Littlefoot: "Well, I know it's something you enjoyed doing with your real dad, so...I think I understand."

Chomper: "...Really?"

Littlefoot: "...Yeah. At least you did it out in the Beyond."

Littlefoot stops talking. Chomper walks off, and starts whispering to himself.

Chomper: Flabbergasted. "Littlefoot was actually OKAY with that!? WHAT!?"

Camera pans in the direction Chomper is heading for, to where Pterano is sitting down on a rock, looking down. The Professor walks up to him.

Professor: "Hey Pterano."

Pterano: Raising an eye. "Oh, greetings, Professor."

Professor: "Thanks so much Pterano. I...I mean we really needed that. We'd still be out in the Beyond if it weren't for you!

Pterano: "I'm deeply sorry it had to happen when you almost got into the Council, Professor."

Professor: "Actually, in the end, they DID let me in the Council!"

Pterano: "Really?

Professor: "Yeah! I was surprised by that!"

Pterano sighs.

Professor: "What's wrong, old flyer?"

Pterano: "It's not that I'm ungrateful or anything; I have tried to help the Valley any way I can... But... no one seems to notice.

Professor: "Look, You might not always get recognized for what you do, Pterano."

Pterano: "No?"

Professor: "Nope. That's one thing I've learned over the years. You just have to be happy that the people you love are benefiting. You can't expect praise or reward."

Pterano: "Hmm, I suppose that's something I still need to work on."

Professor: "Oh, it's alright Pterano. I can see that you re a good old flyer!"

Pterano: "Why thank you Professor! And, I can see you're a good old... Um... well, whatever you are!"

Chomper walks up to Pterano and the Professor.

Chomper: "Hey, what's going on?"

Professor: chuckling. "Oh, just a little talk."

Chomper: "Well, I'm kind of hungry, Professor. You wanna go get something?"

Professor: "Sure."

Chomper: "Anything in particular?"

Professor: "Hmm, I could actually go for some flyer right now!"

Pterano eyes pop open.

Pterano: "Wha...what?"

Chomper: "...You hold him down!"

Pterano: "Ahh!"

Pterano tries to take off into the air, crashing into the arch over the Great Meeting Circle, and finally plummeting to the ground below. The Professor and Chomper walk up to him, with big, toothy grins.

Pterano: "Please! Spare me sirs!"

Chomper and the Professor burst out laughing.

Pterano: "Huh? What's going on here?"

Chomper: Still laughing. "You re still so gullible, Pterano, but I think I like THAT side of you!"

Pterano: "That was all a joke?"

Professor: "More a prank, really."

Chomper: "Yeah, we love pulling pranks, ESPECIALLY on our friends!"

Pterano: Chuckling. "Glad you see me as a friend then!"

Professor: "Well, we've got to go hit the hay."

Chomper: "Hit the what?"

Professor: "Hey, Chomper, how would you like to spend the night in MY cave tonight?"

Chomper: His face brightening up. "I'd love that!"

Professor: "Then let's get going!"

Chomper and the Professor walk off. The Professor has his arm on Chomper's back.

Pterano: Crossing his wings with a smile. "Heh, I don't know if I'll EVER understand those two!"

Pterano spreads his wings, and takes off towards the family nest.

END


	10. 23: Oh, how the Meek Have Fallen

**Episode 23 - Oh, How the Meek have Fallen**

**Friends, a balanced part of this breakfast!**

Scene: The Great Valley, at the Professor's cave, in the morning.

The camera sits just outside of the cave, peering in. Groans are heard inside the cave, as the Professor and Chomper come waddling out, looking sick.

Professor: "Uh...Can't take another...bite."

Chomper: "How much more to go?"

Professor: "just one more piece, then it'll finally all be gone."

Chomper: "Please, no more."

Professor: "Uhh."

The Professor falls over on the ground. Cera comes prancing up to the two meat-eaters.

Cera: "Hey guys, what's up?"

Chomper: "erg."

Professor: "Nothing. Urg...nothing at all"

Cera: "Hmm. Well, anyway, I was just coming by to say Littlefoot wanted both of you to come along on an adventure."

Professor: "Adventure?"

Chomper: "What for?"

Cera: "I don't know. Something about finding the some such thing of the I don't care place. I never really listen to that longneck!"

Professor: "We can get to it this afternoon, I don't feel so well right now."

Cera: "Whatever."

Cera walks off, while the Professor turns to Chomper.

Professor: "Let's see. Who's gonna have that last piece?"

Chomper groans again and falls over.

Scene: The Thundering Falls, in the Afternoon.

Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Ruby, and Spike are already there, waiting. Chomper and the Professor walk up.

Chomper: "Hey guys."

Ducky: "Hello Chomper."

Petrie: "And hi Professor."

Professor: "So, what's up? I thought we were going on an adventure."

Cera is lying on the ground, looking bored.

Cera: "We are, apparently."

Professor: "Then why are we waiting over here? Shouldn't we be in the Hidden Valley or some such place?"

Crea: "Humpth! I don't know!"

Ducky: "Littlefoot is coming, he should know!"

Ruby: "Oh, here he comes now!"

Littlefoot walks up to the human and the other dinosaurs.

Littlefoot: "Hey everyone! We've got an adventure to go on today!"

Professor: "Where? Here?"

Littlefoot: "Yes here! Look over there!"

Littlefoot points his tail at a cave behind the falling water.

Ruby: "Hmm, there is a cave there? Because I never noticed a cave there before!"

Littlefoot: "Yes, and some kind of strange, pretty stone is inside of it!"

Cera: "Humpth! How do YOU know that?"

Littlefoot: "Well...Mr. Thicknose told me."

Professor: "That old coot? Why, he's almost as senile as I am!"

Littlefoot: "Well, at least this adventure will be safe!"

Ducky: "Oh right, it will! Nothing bad can happen to us in the Great Valley!"

Littlefoot: "Exactly!"

Littlefoot turns to lead the way.

Littlefoot: "Let's go!"

Cera: "Humpth!"

Littlefoot marches into the cave, with everyone else following him.

Scene: Much further in the cave.

Professor: "My feet are getting tired, how long have we been in here?

Cera: "How are we supposed to know?"

Professor: "Oh...right." Glances at his watch. "Oh my! It's been three hours already!"

Ducky: "Is that a long time?"

Professor: "To me it is!"

A beam of light shines in Littlefoot's face.

Littlefoot: "Well, we finally made it somewhere!"

Littlefoot and the gang walk out of the cave, and peak over the edge to see they are on a cliff just over Thundering Falls.

Professor: "Huh, that was...pointless."

Petrie: "Anyone ever see rock?"

Ruby: "No, can't say I ever did."

Littlefoot: "Oh well, at least we had fun!"

Cera: "You call that fun? We just walked around in circles all day, for nothing!"

Chomper: "At least nobody got hurt!"

A loud sharptooth screech is heard.

Petrie: "Wh...what that?"

Chomper: "Sharptooth!"

A flying sharptooth looms overhead. It ducks down towards the Gang.

Littlefoot: "Everyone! Run!"

The sharptooth swoops by, missing Ducky by inches. The little swimmer screams.

The Gang gets chased to a rocky outcropping. The Flying sharptooth now walks towards them, talons poised. Spike runs up in front of Ducky. Ducky closes her eyes and screams.

The Screen goes black as she screams, and stays black for a few seconds. When it comes back, Ducky is still sitting there, with her eyes closed.

Ducky: Opening her eyes. "What happened?"

Littlefoot: "Somehow, the Professor fought the flying sharptooth away!"

Cera: "I don't believe it!"

Professor: Laughing maniacally. "I can't say that I do either!

Ruby: "Well, at least we're all safe now, safe we are!"

Chomper: "Are you okay, Ducky?"

Ducky: Putting her hand on a small cut on her chest. "Huh, you call that a scratch? I am fine, but thank you for trying to save me, Spike!"

Spike doesn't move.

Ducky: "...Spike?"

The Professor walks over to Spike, and examines him.

Professor: "He's...he's dead."

The Gang gasps. Ducky can't let out a sound for a moment.

Ducky:"...no...NOOO!"

Chomper: "Oh, who will sniff out ground crawlers just the way Chomper likes them now!?"

-Commercial break-

Scene: The Hidden Valley, later that day.

All the residents of the Great Valley make their way through the Hiiden Valley, towards the exit to the Mysterious Beyond. The dead body of Spike is on top of Grandma Longneck's back, adorned with flowers. They make it to the exit, and stop. Ducky sits next to Petrie.

Ducky: "This makes me the littlestest one of my family, oh yes it..."

Ducky breaks into tears, as she turns over to hug Petrie.

Shorty: "Oh, poor little fella!"

Ali walks up to Littlefoot.

Ali: "I'm sorry for your lose, Littlefoot."

Littlefoot: "I think I'm doing okay. You should try comforting Ducky, Ali."

Ali: "Really? Because I could have sworn this would hit you hard...Oh well, I'll just stay with you.

Littlefoot: "Uh...okay."

The Professor pulls a random cap out of his backpack, wears it, then promptly removes it, holding it over his chest.

Littlefoot: "What are you doing, Professor?"

Professor: "It's a sign of respect, you savage beast!"

Pterano flies up to the front of the group and perches on Grandma Longneck's head, ready to give a speech.

Pterano: "Today, we have gathered here in remembrance of a spiketail. One that regrettably I never got the opportunity to get to know. Yet that does not mean I am afraid to tell his loved ones all about him!"

Ducky's Mom: Crying. "Soothe us with sweet lies!"

Pterano: "He was a brave young spiketail. One that was never afraid to go and help his friends with anything...I think. He was a loving friend of my dear nephew, and many others here in this Valley. I...can't think of anything else to say, so let's just say goodbye to him, shall we?"

Grandma Longneck sticks her tail up and brushes Spike off of her back. His corpse slams on the ground below with a loud bone crunching slap. His body ends up in a rather unconformable looking position.

Grandma Longneck: "Well, let's head back to the valley."

Bron: "Yes, let's get going before the sharpteeth come."

The congregation of dinosaurs turn tail and head back towards the Great Valley. After they leave, a shadow appears on a rock wall. Chomper comes out, and walks up to the dead spiketail.

Chomper: "Aw, poor Spike."

Chomper sheds a tear, as he just stares at Spike for several seconds.

Chomper: "...well, I guess he won't be needing that anymore..."

Scene: The Great Valley, at the swimmer nest, at night.

Ducky is asleep at the nest, but her sleep is restless. She squirms around as the camera zooms in on her.

Scene: The Land of Mists. Day time, but it is still dark and dreary.

Ducky wakes up to find herself on a barren patch of dirt, surrounded by mist.

Ducky: "Where am I?"

She looks around, unable to see anything.

Ducky: "I...I have been here before, have I not?" She shivers. "Oh, it is so scary out here, it is!"

She hears footsteps from within the mist.

Ducky: "Who is that? Is it a sharptooth?"

?: "Hello my friend!"

Ducky: "Who are you?"

The figure comes forth out of the mists, revealing himself as Spike.

Ducky: "Spike, it is you!"

Ducky runs over. Spike lowers his head so Ducky can hug it tightly.

Ducky: "Oh, I missed you so much, I did, I did! ...wait, did you just talk?"

Spike's mouth does not move, but his voice can be heard.

Spike: "Why yes, I did talk!"

Ducky: "I...uh...am confused."

Spike: "Don't be! I could talk all along, I just never felt like speaking up!

Ducky: "Why not?"

Spike: "Well, all of our friends argue too much, and I don't really like arguing. I'd rather just keep out of it."

Ducky: "Oh. That makes sense. I do have to ask, though, what are you doing out here?"

Spike: "What do you mean?"

Ducky: "I mean, I thought you were...gone, I did."

Spike: "But I'm right here!"

Ducky: "But, this does not make any sense, Spike."

Spike: "Then let me PROVE that it is me, by telling you something only I could know."

Ducky: "What?"

Spike: "I found a shiny rock yesterday on that adventure. I hid it under your nest as a surprise."

Ducky: "Really? You did that?"

Spike: "Yes I did! Now, there's just one thing I want you to do."

Ducky: "What?"

Spike: "Wake up, please just wake up."

Ducky: "What do you mean?"

Scene: Back at the swimmer nest.

Ducky wakes up. She quickly sticks her head up and looks around.

Ducky: "You mean...that was just a sleep story?" She sighs. "...oh...wait! He said he hid that rock for me!"

Scene: The same swimmer nest, but later that morning.

The Gang and the Professor are gathered around the nest.

Littlefoot: "What did you want us here for, Ducky?"

Ducky: "I want to show you that Spike is still here!"

Petrie: "Me think Ducky should get more sleep."

Ducky: "No, really! He hid a shiny rock for me under my nest. He told me himself, he did, he did!"

Cera: "I don't think he'd be able to, since...you know...he's gone and all."

Ducky: "Just look there! It must be there!"

Ruby: "Ducky, you are just imagining it. You must just be imagining!"

Ducky: "But he told me!"

Cera: "Ducky, just..."

Professor: "Now hold on, Cera. Here, I'll prove there's nothing for you to be so worked up about, Ducky."

The Professor tears up Ducky's nest somewhat, but finds nothing under it.

Professor: "See? There's nothing here!"

Ducky: "But...but..."

Littlefoot: "Look, Ducky. Spike is gone. You re just going to have to live with that."

Ducky: "But...He is still around! He is, he is!"

Professor: "Of course he's still around; as a lifeless corpse in the Mysterious Beyond!" He laughs hysterically, then pauses. "Oh, I've made myself sad."

Ducky sticks her head down.

Ducky: "Yeah, maybe you are all right..."

She slowly staggers off, as a storm starts rolling in.

Professor: "Hmm, what do you think is going on with that swimmer?"

Littlefoot: "I don't know, but I hope she is okay."

-Commercial Break-

Scene: The Hidden Valley.

A torrential downpour blankets the area. Ducky scampers across the small valley, towards the exit.

Ducky: "I will find Spike's bones, and keep them next to my nest, so I can be remindeded that he really is gone. That will prove I am not crazy, oh yes it will!" She laughs psychotically.

Ducky keeps running, until she comes to a large black slab in the ground. Ducky pauses in front of the slab.

Ducky: "What is that?"

The slab lights up, showing a kind of portal or hole inside. The walls of the hole are lined with moving lights. Ducky stares into it, then suddenly finds herself in a much different place.

Scene: The Professor's cave.

Ducky looks around and sees she is in the Professor's cave.

Ducky: "What...what is going on?"

She sees picture frames hanging on the walls. These are pictures of the rest of the Gang, and of the Professor. The faces in the pictures start to move, talking to Ducky.

Pictures: "You killed Spike! You killed Spike! You killed Spike!"

Ducky: "No I did not! Stop!"

Pictures: "You killed Spike! You killed Spike!"

The pictures keep chanting. Ducky runs around the room, grabbing the pictures off the wall, and throwing them on the ground to make them break. Chomper's picture is still up. He's licking his lips.

Chomper's Picture: "Heh, you killed Spike!"

Ducky takes Chomper's picture off the wall and smashes it on the ground.

Ducky: "Oh, what is going on?

Spike: "Ducky, wake up!"

Ducky turns around to see Spike's picture on the back wall.

Ducky: "Spike? Spike! It is you!"

Ducky runs over and picks Spike's picture off of the wall, holding it in front of herself.

Spike "Ducky, you have to wake up!"

Ducky: "What?"

Spike: "Wake up!"

Ducky: "But I do not understand! What am I supposed to do!?"

Spike: "You have to fight it!"

Ducky: "But I cannot!"

Spike: "Yes you can! I know you, and I know you'd never give up! Don't give up now! Just wake up!"

Ducky: "Spike, you keep saying that, but why?"

Spike: "Ducky, please just wake up!"

Ducky: "But Spike, I cannot!"

Spike: "Just wake up. Please...please just wake up."

Spike's voice changes back to his usual grunts and moans, as the scene suddenly switches.

Scene: The Professor's cave.

Ducky is lying in the Professor's bed, unconscious. Spike is by her side, sobbing and talking in his usual manner.

Ducky: Opening her eyes. "What...what is going...Spike? Spike! You are alive!"

Spike raises his head, brightening up, and rushes to lick Ducky's face.

Ducky: "Oh, I am so glad you are here, Spike! I am, I am!"

Spike finishes his licking, and steps back for a bit.

Ducky: "But...what happened?"

The rest of the Gang and the Professor walk into the cavernous room.

Chomper: "Everyone, look! Ducky's up!"

Everyone gives a short cheer.

Cera: "Good to see the swimmer is back!"

Ruby: "We thought you were a goner!"

Ducky: "You did? What happened?"

Professor: "Well, we went on that adventure a few days ago inside the Valley. When that flying sharptooth attacked, you got hurt pretty badly. We took you back here so I could do everything I could to help you recover. After that, you were still unconscious."

Ducky: "Unconscious? What is that?"

Professor: "It means you were asleep, and you wouldn't wake up."

Littlefoot: "You were asleep in that bed there for three days!"

Petrie: "Yeah! And Professor thought you never get up!"

Ruby: "Spike was here the whole time, here by your side!"

Chomper: "He never left your side; he didn't even eat!"

Spike looks over at Ducky again, and smiles.

Ducky: "Spike really did that?"

Professor: "He sure did!"

Ducky: "Oh Spike..."

Ducky gets up out of the Professor's bed, and walks over to hug Spike's face.

Littlefoot: "Hmm, so, what are we gonna do today?"

Spike's stomach rumbles.

Ducky: "Eat." She laughs. "It looks like Spike is hungry, he is!"

Ducky gets on Spike's back, and the Gang and the Professor leave the cave.

END


	11. 24: The Very Sharp Threehorn Girl

**Episode 24 - The Very Sharp Threehorn Girl**

**Now available in French, Spanish, German, Portuguese, and Sharptooth!**

Scene: The Great Valley.

Littlefoot, Cera, and Chomper are walking through a forest. Cera and Chomper are in an argument.

Chomper: "Sharpteeth aren't that bad. I mean, I'm a sharptooth, and I'm still nice."

Cera: "You all still gotta eat, though."

Chomper: "Well..."

Cera: "At least you're all easy to deal with."

Chomper: "What do you mean?"

Cera: "Well, it's just like when we dropped that big rock on your dad's head!"

Chomper: "Leave my daddy out of this!"

Cera: "Why? He's just as dumb as all the other sharpteeth we've ever run into!"

Chomper: "I keep telling you, sharpteeth aren't dumb!"

Cera: "Then how do we always get away from them!?"

Chomper: "That's something I'd LOVE to know!"

Cera: "It's because we're always smarter than them!"

Chomper: "You take that back!"

Cera: Laughs. "Why should I?"

Chomper brandishes one of his claws. Littlefoot steps back, looking worried.

Chomper: "I said take it back!"

Littlefoot: "Uh...Chomper?"

Cera: "It's true!"

Chomper starts to growl.

Chomper: "Can't you hear me? I said take it back, you...you...threehorn!"

Littlefoot looks back and forth between the arguing threehorn and sharptooth, then gulps.

Littlefoot: "Uh...guys...er...gals...friends?"

Cera: "Humpth!"

Chomper starts to breathe heavily, looking like he's about to do something, but quickly turns around and runs off.

Littlefoot: "Whew!"

Littlefoot walks up to Cera.

Littlefoot: "Hey, Cera? What did you say that for?"

Cera: "Just trying to put some sense in that sharptooth."

Littlefoot: "Well, that was really mean."

Cera: "Well, LONGNECK, I'm just telling it like it is!"

Cera turns and walks off.

Littlefoot: "Wow, that was...strange. Hmm, maybe I should just think of something else right now, I'm sure they'll work it out. Hey, maybe I should go and talk to someone about it!"

The little longneck runs off.

Scene: The Great Valley, later in the day.

Spike stands next to a bush, eating his fill. Littlefoot walks up to him.

Littlefoot:"Hey, Spike. Um...I have something I want to talk about. You don't mind, right?"

Spike glances at Littlefoot, then takes a bite out of the bush.

Littlefoot: "Good. You see...it's about Ali. I kinda think she likes me."

Spike takes another bite out of the bush.

Littlefoot: "I...kinda think I like her too, but I don't really know how to tell her. I mean, I have to make it sound convincing, and I'm not sure if I'm ready for it or not.

Spike burps.

Littlefoot: "Oh well, It's just something I need to think about some more. Hey, thanks Spike. It's nice to have someone to talk to about this stuff!"

Spike grunts lightly and takes yet another bite out of the bush.

Suddenly, some bushes next to the pair shake. Littlefoot and Spike turn to look at the bush worriedly, before Chomper steps out.

Chomper: "Hey guys."

Littlefoot: "Oh...hey Chomper."

Chomper: "...Hey, Littlefoot?"

Littlefoot: "What's the matter?"

Chomper: "Well, It's just that I'm still mad at Cera."

Littlefoot: "I can kinda understand how you would be. It's just, you had me kind of worried earlier.

Chomper: "Worried? How?"

Littlefoot: "Well, it's just that you...uh...never mind."

Chomper: "Oh. Anyway, I want to get back at her for that."

Littlefoot: "You...you do?"

Chomper: "Yeah, of course! So, I've gotten together with the Professor, and we got a plan for something GREAT to play on Cera!"

Littlefoot: Looking worried. "What?"

Chomper: Laughs maniacally. "We're gonna show Cera what it's REALLY like being a sharptooth!"

Scene: The Great Valley, at night, at the threehorn nest.

Cera is asleep in her nest, along with Topsy, Tria, and Tricia. Cera is snoring loudly.

Littlefoot, Spike, and Chomper sneak up on Cera, and pick her up. They all work together to carry her. The little threehorn continues to snore.

Littlefoot: "Oof, Cera sure is heavy!"

Spike: "Uh-huh."

Chomper: "At least she's a heavy sleeper too!"

Scene: The Professor's Cave.

The camera shows a flat rock in the middle of the room. The Gang comes over, and lays Cera down on the rock.

Littlefoot: "Alright, we got her here. Now what?"

Chomper: Laughs. "Now we just wait for the Professor, of course!"

Professor: "Here I am!"

The Professor enters the cave, and walks up to the middle. His cloths are cut up, and he has a few cuts over his body.

Littlefoot: "What happened, Professor?"

Professor: "...Don't ask."

He comes up to the sleeping Cera, and pulls dozens of sharpteeth teeth out of his pocket, depositing them on the rocky table.

Professor: "Heh, the first thing I'll do is give her some sharpteeth."

The Professor starts working the sharpteeth into her mouth with some gooey substance. A time lapse happens, to where Cera's mouth is now full of sharpteeth. Littlefoot and Chomper just stare at him while he works.

Professor: "Oh, by the way, where's everyone else?"

Chomper: "Oh, they left when me and Cera started to argue."

Littlefoot: "Yeah, they don't like listening to it. They didn't want to be involved, actually."

Professor: "Hmm, and why did you want to be involved?"

Littlefoot: "That's...a very good question."

Chomper: "So, what's next, Professor?"

Professor: "Next, to make her TALK like a sharptooth!"

The human takes a second communication device, sets it to Sharptooth, and sticks it on Cera, on the back of her face plate. He then pulls out another strange device.

Professor: "Let's see now. This here is a smell amplifier. I'll just stick this up in there like so..."

The Professor forcibly shoves the device in Cera's left nostril. She STILL doesn't wake up.

Professor: "...and now Cera's ability to smell is increased a hundred fold. Now for the kicker!"

The Professor pulls a vial of black liquid out of his pocket.

Chomper: "Uh...what's that?"

Professor: "It's the Elixir-that-Makes-Everything-Taste-Horrible, of course! Just one drop of this, and she won't be able to keep down anything tomorrow!"

Littlefoot: "But...isn't that kind of mean?"

Chomper: "Well, what Cera did was mean too!"

Professor: "And besides, it'll wear off after a day or so. It's just to make Cera THINK she can't eat greenfood anymore!"

Chomper: "That's great! So, is that it?"

Professor: "Hmm, I suppose so.

Littlefoot: "I'm not so sure about this. Maybe we should stop."

Chomper: "Aw, come on Littlefoot! What could possibly go wrong?"

-Commercial Break-

Scene: The Watering Hole.

At the threehorn nest, Cera wakes up before any of the other threehorns.

Cera: Yawns. So hungry right now. Let's see what we have this morning.

Cera walks over to a bush.

Cera: Looks like it'll do.

Cera takes a bite out of the bush, chews on it for a bit, then spits it out in disgust.

Cera: Bleh! What is this stuff!? It...takes horrible!

Cera brings her tongue up to gently lick one of the leafs, then pulls it back.

Cera: What's going on?

Off in the distance, Littlefoot is in some greenery close to the Watering Hole, eating breakfast.

Cera: Hmm, there's the longneck. Maybe he knows what's going on with me.

She starts to walk up to the group.

Cera: Hey, Littlefoot...

The Gang turn their heads towards Cera, then act scared for their lives as they dart off in varying directions.

Cera: ...That's weird. Why was he so scared of me?

Cera looks to the side of the pond, at the threehorn nest. Mr. Threehorn and Tria are now up and eating close by, with Tricia playing off to the side.

Cera: Ah, my parents! They've gotta know whats up!

Cera dashes off to her parents.

Cera: Hey, Tria! Daddy! What's going on with me?

Mr. Threehorn: "What was that noise?"

Cera: Hey Daddy, listen to me! I don't know what's wrong with me!

Tria: "Um...it's Cera, but she's roaring at us."

Cera: Hey, why is this greenfood tasting so bad? I don't understand what's going on.

Mr. Threehorn: "Cera, what are you doing?"

Cera: Daddy? Why are you mumbling at me? I don't know what you're saying!

Mr. Threehorn: "Cera! Stop fooling around and talk to me!"

Cera rushes forward to the pond next to the threehorn nest. She looks at her own reflection in the water, shakes her head, takes a second look, then screams.

Cera: What's happening to me!?

She slowly backs away, then bolts off. Her parents look on at her, confused.

Mr. Threehorn: "What's wrong with our daughter, Tria?"

Tria: "Oh, I don't know. Must have lost another game to Littlefoot yesterday or something."

Scene: The edge of the Great Valley.

Chomper is up, eating some ground crawlers close to the Secret Caves.

Cera runs past him, looking freaked out.

Chomper: Mmm, these are some good ground crawlers!

Cera suddenly stops and turns around.

Cera: Did...did you just say something, Chomper?

Chomper: Well yes, I did...but, how did you hear that?

Cera: What do you mean?

Chomper: I mean, I'm speaking in sharptooth right now. I'm roaring at you!

Cera: But...that doesn't make any sense!

Chomper: Wait, what happened to your teeth?

Cera: My teeth?

Chomper: Yeah, they're so pointy and...sharp even! Wait, have you tried to eat anything today?

Cera: Well, yeah, but I couldn't keep it down!

Chomper: Of course! That would explain everything!

Cera: What would?

Chomper: You're a sharptooth now!

Cera: What?

Chomper: You must be!

Cera: But...wh...how...huh?

Cera: Then...what am I going to eat? Those ground crawlers?

Chomper: Looking worried. No, not these! Um, you're a lot bigger than me, so they wouldn't fill you up anyway.

Cera: Then what do I eat!?

Chomper: Heheh, I'm sure you'll find something.

Cera: Do you mean...eat someone?

Chomper: What did you think I meant?

Cera: But...I don't want to eat anyone! That would just be...no!

Chomper: Well, tough luck, Cera.

Cera: Just the idea of it and all. It's just so...ugh!

Chomper: No one ever said it's easy being a sharptooth.

Cera: I...need to go think for a bit.

Cera starts to walk off, looking blank and horrified.

Chomper: Oh, okay. Tell me if you need anything, though.

Chomper eats some more ground crawlers, as the rest of the Gang walk up to him.

Littlefoot: "How's it going, Chomper?"

Chomper: "Great! Cera's really freaked out right now, especially after I gave her some...ideas."

Littlefoot: "I still think this is really mean, Chomper."

Chomper: "How so? I'm just putting her in my feet. Making her see what it's like to be me. Anyway, I think it's about time to tell her what's going on."

Littlefoot: "But where did Cera go?"

Chomper: "Hmm, I can still smell her."

Littlefoot: "Well, lead the way!

Chomper sticks his sniffer on the ground, and follows Cera's scent.

Scene: The Hidden Valley.

Chomper walks up to the Mysterious Beyond exit, and lifts his head up.

Chomper: "...oops."

Littlefoot: "What is Cera thinking!?"

Chomper: "Don't worry, we'll come and save you, C-"

Littlefoot: "...And what were YOU thinking!?"

-Commercial Break-

Scene: The Mysterious Beyond, in the afternoon.

In the woods of the Beyond, Cera prowls around, sniffing for something she could eat.

Cera: Let's see here...gotta find SOMETHING to eat.

She looks through one bush and sees a giant adult longneck.

Cera: No, too big. He'd just smash me with his tail.

She looks through a second bush to see a tiny ground crawler on a rock.

Cera: No, too small. I'd never fill myself up eating those.

Cera walks a bit more to look through yet another bush, seeing two very young threehorns snuggling each other lovingly, accompanied by heartwarming music.

Cera: Oh, come on!

She turns around, sighing angrily. She trots some more, before another smell reaches her new, improved sniffer.

Cera: Hmm, now what's THAT smell?

Cera slowly trudges forward, before sticking her head through a bush. On the other side, she sees two sort of young fast biters. It's Guaro and Bo!

Guaro: Any idea where our brother went?

Bo: No idea. You're the one that's supposed to keep an eye on him!

Guaro: Not since I gave you that job yesterday! Remember?

Bo: How can I ever remember anything you say with your constant blabbing!?

Guaro: Why you little...!

Cera gasps.

Cera: Sh...sh...sharpteeth!

She turns to run, but stops in her escape to think.

Cera: Wait...how about sharpteeth? Yeah, I could eat sharpteeth. I don't see anything wrong with that. Not at all! Plus, if I get rid of some of them, I'll be a hero!

Cera starts to growl, as she steps out of the foliage.

Bo: Is that you, Cutter?

Guaro: It kinda sounds like it.

They both turn to see the threehorn growling at them.

Guaro: Well, won't you look at that!

Bo: Looks good!

Cera: Not as good as you look!

Guaro: Wait, did that flattooth just talk?

Cera: I'm not a flattooth, dummy!

Guaro: Well, you look like one.

Bo: Licking his lips. And I'm sure you'll taste like one!

Cera: I'm tired of talking; CHARGE!

Cera takes off towards the two fast biters. She rams them both, knocking them to the side. She keeps running and stops at the other side. Littlefoot and Chomper step up from behind the woods to see the action ensuing.

Chomper: "Oh no! We have to stop her!"

Littlefoot: "But what are we going to do!?"

Chomper: Cera! CERA!

Cera stops and turns her head. Guaro and Bo get back up.

Cera: Chomper? What are you doing here?

Chomper: Cera, listen to me! You're not a sharptooth!

Bo and Guaro inch up to Cera.

Cera: I'm...I'm not?

Chomper: No, you're still the same tasty threehorn you've always been!

Cera: Really? I am?

Chomper: ...Yeah.

Bo licks his lips again.

Cera: Blankly. ...Huh.

Cera stands there for a second, then turns tail and runs away.

Cera: "Ahhh!"

She runs past Littlefoot, who also starts to run.

Littlefoot: "Run!"

Cera: Run!

Scene: The Great Valley, later that afternoon.

Cera is on the ground, with the Professor working on her. Littlefoot and Chomper are looking on. The Professor rips the communicator off Cera.

Cera: "Ow!"

Chomper: "It worked!"

Cera: "What are you talking about?"

Littlefoot: "Cera! I can hear you again!"

Professor: "And it looks like that's it! You're back to normal!"

Cera: "I am? You mean, I can eat greenfood again?"

Professor: "Well...no. That's gonna wear off by tomorrow, though."

Cera: "And these teeth?"

Professor: "Oh...right. That'll be kind of hard to get out. You know, what with super glue and all. Didn't feel like getting to it today."

Cera: "And my nose?"

Professor: Laughs. "I completely forgot about that! But other than those three things, you're back to your old threehorn self!"

Cera: "Whatever."

Littlefoot: "Chomper! You should be ashamed of yourself! Playing a trick like that on Cera."

Chomper: "I'm...I'm sorry."

Cera: "Yeah, serves you..."

Littlefoot: "And shame on you Cera! You shouldn't have said all those bad things about Chomper's kind; you hurt his feelings!"

Cera: "I'm sorry...I guess."

Chomper: "You know Cera, sometimes I wonder why I haven't eaten you yet."

Chomper comes over and gives Cera a hug. Cera gets wide eyed.

Chomper: "Not often though!"

END


	12. 25: From One Adventurer to Another

**Episode 25 - From One Adventurer to Another**

**The most epic adventure of all time!**

Scene: The Great Valley, at the threehorn nest, early in the morning.

Mr. Threehorn is sitting in the nest, with the Professor sitting on a nearby stone.

Mr. Threehorn: "...And kids these days are just so ungrateful!

Professor: "Oh, I know what you mean. Humpth! Little hooligans!

Mr. Threehorn: "They don't listen to their parents anymore. They just do whatever they want!

Professor: "They just get in so much mischief, don't they?"

Mr. Threehorn: "And do you know who REALLY gets my flowing fire flowing?"

Professor: "Who?"

Mr. Threehorn: "That old flyer, Pterano!"

Professor: "Really? He doesn't seem so bad to me."

Mr. Threehorn: "Then you don't know him!"

Professor: "Aw, fuf! what's so bad about him? What did he do?"

Mr. Threehorn lowers his head and looks away from the Professor.

Mr. Threehorn: "I...don't want to talk about it."

Professor: "Well, YOUR no fun!"

The Professor gets up and walks off.

Professor: "Hmm, I guess that just leaves the Gang then. Wonder what THEY'RE up to today?"

Scene: The Great Valley, near the flyer nest.

Petrie is by himself, eating a tree sweet. The rest of the Gang walks up to him, as well as Ali and Shorty.

Littlefoot: "Hey Petrie! We're going out on an adventure today! Wanna come?"

Petrie: "Oh, me can't!"

Ducky: "Why not, Petrie?"

Petrie: "Me do something else today, with me uncle!"

Chomper: "Really? With Pterano?"

Petrie: "Yeah!"

Littlefoot: "Oh, alright Petrie, but we'll miss you!"

Ali: "Me too! It just won't be as fun without you!"

The Gang walks off.

Petrie: "Hmm, me wonder what uncle want to do?"

A shadow appears over the ground. It's a flyer descending from the skies.

Petrie: "Oh, here he comes! Uncle!"

Pterano lands right next to Petrie.

Pterano: "Why good morning Petrie! And happy starday to you as well!"

Petrie: "What we get to do today!"

Pterano: "Heheh, I thought you would never ask!"

Pterano kneels down close to Petrie.

Pterano: "I thought that a special starday needed a special event!"

Pterano gets back up and motions towards the skies.

Pterano: "And what better activity for two fellow adventures than a grand adventure!"

Petrie: "Really!?"

Pterano: "Yes! We're taking a trip to the Mysterious Beyond! Just the two of us!"

Scene: The Mysterious Beyond, just outside of the Great Valley.

Petrie and his uncle are soaring high up in the air.

Pterano: "Ah, being an adventurer. Soaring wherever the wind takes you. Excitement! Action! Valor! Nary a care in the world! Isn't this the life, Petrie?"

Petrie: It sure is, Uncle!"

Pterano: "Why, I feel as if I could grasp the world below me in my very talons. I feel as if no obstacle is in my way. As if..."

Pterano rams into a tree at full speed, and starts plummeting to the earth below.

Petrie: "Uncle?"

Petrie starts descending to the earth, as Pterano lands in a bush. Petrie lands next to the bush.

Petrie: "Uncle? You okay?"

Pterano sticks his head up.

Pterano: Hmm, didn't seem to see that towering tree in front of my eyes."

Pterano works his way out of the bush, walking up right next to Petrie.

Pterano: "Hmm, nothing seems bruised. I believe I'm quite alright, Petrie, but many thanks for your concern."

Petrie: "Well, what we do now, Uncle?"

Pterano: "Well...while I was plummeting perilously to the cold ground, and while my mind was racing furiously, a peculiar thought crossed my mind. Petrie, why don't you lead the way for a while?"

Petrie: "Really, Pterano!?"

Pterano: "Why, of course, Petrie! You're an adventurer, and I'm sure you've led your little gang of friends many times before!"

Petrie: "Well, actually, Littlefoot do most of the..."

Pterano: "Nonsense! I'm sure you won't steer us wrong!"

Scene: Further out in the Mysterious Beyond, near a volcano, at night.

A storm has broken out. Torrential downpours of rain pelt the two flyers.

Petrie: "Oops."

Pterano: "Well, the weather is getting too inhospitable for soaring. Perhaps we should find a safe abode to spend the night?"

Petrie: "Yes, me wet and cold! Let's find a cave or something!"

Pterano scans the side of the volcano, eying a cave opening.

Pterano: "Ah, there's a location that looks rather inviting! Come on Petrie!"

Pterano and Petrie sail down.

Scene: Inside the volcano cave.

Pterano is laying down, with his back to a rocky wall. Petrie is in his wings.

Pterano: "Well, sorry that this little adventure as been more of a mis-advdenture thus far. I didn't mean for it to turn out this way."

Petrie: "Oh, it okay, uncle. Me sure tomorrow will be better!"

Pterano: Sighs. "Oh, I dearly hope so, my little Petrie."

Petrie snuggles in Pterano's wings, with the old flyer brings his head down to nuzzle Petrie, falling asleep in the process.

-Commercial Break-

Scene: Outside the cave, the next morning.

Pterano steps out of the cave, and outstretches his wings in a huge span.

Pterano: "Ah, the beginning of another glorious day!"

Petrie haggers out to stand beside him.

Petrie: "It sure is, Uncle!"

Pterano: Takes in a huge breath. "Ah, just smell that fresh air!

Petrie: "So, what we do now?"

Pterano: "Well, the weather is much more agreeable now. I'd imagine we could..."

Suddenly, the ground rumbles.

Petrie: "What that!?"

Pterano: "Ah, the mountains which burn with ferocity! It'd quite the sight, don't you think?"

The volcano starts blowing hot air out of it's top.

Petrie: "Oh no oh no oh nohoho! Smoky mountain angry at me again!

Pterano: "Petrie, I am quite sure that a mountain can't show any..."

Petrie: "Run...Me mean fly! Fly away!"

Petrie takes off.

Pterano: "Petrie! I don't wish for you to get lost out in this wilderness. Get your tail back here, now!"

Petrie: "AHHH!"

Pterano sighs, then takes off after his nephew.

Scene: The Mysterious Beyond, in the afternoon, over a lush forest.

The two flyers soar overhead.

Petrie: "Um, uncle? Me hungry!"

Pterano: "Yes, I'm a bit famished myself. Good thing we're over such a lush and green forest. We should be able to find something edible here!"

The two flyers swoop down.

Scene: A lake in the Mysterious Beyond.

Pterano swoops down into the waters to catch a fish, while Petrie sits on the banks, eating some sweet bubbles. Pterano lands on a tree close to Petrie with two fish in his talons. He swallows one of them.

Pterano: "You sure you don't want some fish, Petrie?"

Petrie: "No thanks, uncle."

Pterano: "Um...Petrie, I know you've never eaten something that wasn't...greenfood before, but why?"

Petrie: "Well, me just never wanted to, me guess."

Pterano: "Do you have a problem with being a meat-eater or something?"

Petrie: "...Uh, no, it not that."

Pterano: "Then what?"

Petrie: "Me...guess it just idea of eating something that alive."

Pterano: "Hmm, well...that doesn't make much sense, Petrie. plants are alive too."

Petrie: "But..."

Pterano: "Petrie, just come over here and try one, why won't you?"

Petrie: "No, me can't!"

Pterano: "Oh, come on! I know SOMEONE around here is hungry for some meat!"

Suddenly, a loud, deafening sharptooth roar rips though the air.

Petrie: "Uh, uncle?"

Pterano: "Sh...sh...sharptooth!?"

Petrie: "Uncle, do something!"

Pterano trembles in place, unable to even utter a word. Trees topple over, as Redclaw come bounding out to the banks. His goons aren't present this time.

Petrie: "Uncle?"

Pterano's jaw drops, as he gazes into Redclaw's eyes. The massive sharptooth stomps up to Petrie, who's trembling as well.

Petrie: "Uncle!"

Redclaw barrols down his head and slams his jaws shut over Petrie. Pterano shakes his head.

Pterano: Gasps. "Petrie!"

Pterano jumps off of the tree he was perched on, wings spread out, as he glides down towards Redclaw.

Pterano: "With my talons of truth, I slash thee!"

Pterano lands on Redclaws snout. He slashes and pokes at Redclaw several times, before stopping for a breath. Redclaw just stands there, looking annoyed.

Pterano: "Ye know I'm stabbing at thee, right?"

Redclaws swings his head around in a circular motion. Pterano tries to cling on, but gets thrown up into the air.

Pterano: "AHH!"

Pterano flails in the air over Redclaw, who has his head up and his jaws open wide. Pterano falls into Redclaw's mouth, and he clamps his jaws shut. The massive sharptooth turns around, and starts to walk off.

-Commercial Break-

Scene: Inside Redclaw's mouth.

Pterano is laying on Redclaw's tongue. He gets up, trying to wipe the saliva off himself.

Pterano: "Hmm, That is odd. Why hasn't the foul beast swallowed yet?"

Petrie: "Me no know."

Pterano: "Well, if he's giving us the chance, the benefit of the doubt, then I'll take it!"

Pterano pushes up on the top of Redclaw's mouth, trying to open it up. He struggles, grunting and breathing heavily, but nothing happens.

Pterano: "But...I remember doing something like this before!"

Pterano tries opening up the large sharptooth's mouth again, but fails.

Pterano: Talking to himself. "Now, let's see here. Was this one of the parts I made up? I...can't quite remember."

Petrie: "What you say, uncle?"

Pterano: "Oh, nothing, Petrie! Nothing at all."

Petrie: "Oh, what we do now?"

Pterano: "I...don't know. I honestly don't know."

Pterano bends down and picks up Petrie in his talons. He brings his nephew in for a hug."

Petrie: 'Uncle?"

Pterano: "Oh, it seems the end is near."

Petrie starts to tear up.

Pterano: "...Still, it IS odd that this...beast hasn't thought to swallow us yet. What is he doing, anyway?"

Petrie: "Well...at least we together, uncle."

Pterano: Tearing up as well. "You're...right on that one."

Pterano brings Petrie up to his beak for another hug.

Pterano: "I'm...so sorry, little one. I've...failed again, haven't I?"

Both of the flyers continue to cry.

Pterano: "Oh, I...I..."

Suddenly, the mouth the two flyers are in shakes violently.

Petrie: "What...what that?"

A few loud stomps are heard, and Redclaw's whole body shakes again.

Pterano: "My word, what is all the commotion!?"

For the third time, Redclaw's body shakes, his mouth opens up in pain, as he shakes his head back and forth with force. The centrifugal force jets the two flyers out of the foul beasts mouth, into the light outside.

Petrie: "We...free! We free!"

Pterano: "What is going on here?"

?: "That's right. Let them out you beast!"

As pterano regains his "footing" in the air, with Petrie beside him. He glances down to see a large Spiketail battling with Redclaw.

Spiketail: "I say we run!"

Pterano: "I'm with you on that one!"

Scene: A large lake in the Mysterious Beyond.

Petrie and Pterano are bathing in the water, while the adult spiketail takes a drink.

Petrie: "Is smell out yet?"

Spiketail: "Nope, you two STILL smell like sharptooth breath!"

Pterano: "Well, It will come out eventually, I can assure you of that. By the way, valiant Spiketail; what is your name, if I may be so bold to ask."

Spiketail: "Name's Joe."

Petrie: "Hello Joe."

Pterano and Petrie swim out of the water to the banks of the pond. They shake themselves, trying to dry off somewhat.

Pterano: "Well, I'd suggest we head back to the Great Valley soon, Petrie. It's been an...interesting adventure to say the least, but sometimes I just need to rest my wings."

Petrie: "But...where Great Valley? We lost!"

Joe: "Great Valley you say? Why, your not that far from there."

Pterano: "Really?"

Joe: "No, not at all! Just go off to the right there a ways, and you'll be back by sundown!"

Pterano: "Then let's be on our way then!"

Pterano spreads out his wings to lift off, but catches himself.

Pterano: "Oh, before we go. I would just like to say how grateful we are for your help earlier. We wouldn't be here without your bravery!"

Joe: "Aw, don't mention it!"

Pterano and Petrie take off.

Joe: "No, I mean it, my mate would kill me if she found out!"

Scene: A field in the Great Valley. The sun is setting.

Pterano and Petrie land in the field.

Petrie: "We finally home, uncle!"

Pterano: "Right you are, fearless flyer!"

Littlefoot: "Hey Petrie! Hey Pterano!"

Petrie: Turning his head. "Littlefoot? Friends? They back!"

Pterano: "Ah, the other little adventurers are back as well! What did you all get yourselves into this time? Explored a little cave, or found a nice tasty plant or something of the sort?" He chuckles.

Littlefoot: "Nope. This!"

Littlefoot walks up. He and Spike have vines strapped to them. Behind them they are dragging a large diamond.

Petrie: "Ooo!"

Pterano: "wh...what is that thing?

Professor: "A Diamond. Biggest I've ever seen! Might even rival the hope diamond! Hmm, unless it IS the hope diamond..."

Petrie: "What you talking about?"

Professor: "Oh nothing, nothing at all.

Pterano: "So, I suppose that means your adventure was good then?"

Ducky: "It was very good, yup yup yup!"

Professor: "Oh my yes!"

Littlefoot: "The last two days were full of Adventure!"

Ducky: "Fun!"

Cera: "Danger!"

Ruby: "Excitement!"

Spike: "EEEAAAHHHH!"

Professor: "And love!"

Camera pans to Littlefoot and Ali, who are looking at each other affectionately. The two longnecks nuzzle each other, while Shorty looks on at them annoyingly.

Chomper: "It was the most epic adventure of all time! So sorry you had to miss it, Petrie!"

Littlefoot: "Anyway, hope whatever you did with your uncle the past two days was fun! See you tomorrow!"

The Gang walks off. Pterano looks down at Petrie, who has his beak dropped.

Pterano: "Oh, Petrie...sorry I made you miss out on..."

Pterano is suddenly interrupted by a different flyer; his sister, who swoops down to the earth next to him.

Petrie's Mom: " So...THERE you are!"

Pterano: "oh...da...eh...oh, greetings, sis!"

Petrie's Mom: "Oh, don't play those games with me, Pterano! Where have you been!?"

Pterano: "Oh, well I've...been around."

Petrie's Mom: "...And UGH, what what is that smell!?"

Pterano just stands there shyly, not saying a word.

Petrie's Mom: "I TOLD you to keep Petrie safe! I know you took him out of the Great Valley!"

Pterano: "But sis, it was just a little adventure."

Petrie's Mom: "Oh, you and your little adventures! Come on home Petrie, it's getting late!"

Petrie: "Okay, mommy. In a minute."

Petrie's Mom: "And you love speeches, don't you, Pterano? Well, I've got a speech for you when you get your tail home to the nest tonight!"

Petrie's mom turns around and bolts off. Pterano now has his beak dropped. Petrie turns to him.

Petrie: "Oh, it okay Pterano! Me just glad me got to spend me starday with you! That all that matters in the end, right?"

Pterano: "Heheh. Yes, I suppose that IS all the matters in the end!"

Petrie: "Well, me head to nest now. Me hope you get through that speech!"

Pterano: Chuckles. "Oh yes, I hope I can as well!"

Petrie start to fly off.

Pterano: "Oh, Petrie?"

Petrie: "Yes, uncle?"

Pterano: "I'm...also sorry about letting you get in the shaprtooth's mouth in the first place."

Petrie: "Oh...that."

Pterano hangs his head low.

Petrie: "Well, me was scared too. Neither of us did anything."

Pterano: "I know that, but still. I'm the adult, I was supposed to do something!"

Petrie: "Well, uncle..."

Pterano: "I was supposed to try to save you, but I didn't. I mean, this could have turned out like...that time.

Petrie: "Uncle?

Pterano: "That incident was playing through the very front of my mind the whole time! I could have lost you and..."

Petrie: "Uncle!"

Pterano shuts up and stares at Petrie.

Petrie: "Um, uncle? Pterano? We all make mistakes. Me feel bad for things me done, but me just have to not think about them too much. We...just have to try to do better next time."

Pterano: Sighs. "I...suppose you're right, Petrie."

Petrie flies off, while Pterano stays behind to think for a bit.

END

(The spiketail OC, Joe, is a character from Trulyfantasticme's Pterano story, "Lost in a Forest". Thanks to tfm for letting me use him!)


	13. 26: Great Valley: The Grand Tour

**Episode 26 - Great Valley: The Grand Tour**

**The stuff of sharpteeth's nightmares!**

Scene: The Great Valley, late at night, near the Longneck nest.

Littlefoot, Shorty, Bron and Grandma Longneck are asleep in the nest. Close to the nest, a bush rustles. Littlefoot wakes up and scans the area.

Littlefoot: "Hmm, I could've sworn I heard something. Oh well, it was probably nothing."

Littlefoot lays his head down and goes back to sleep. The bush rustles again, and two shadowy figures walk out of it.

?: Shh! You'll have to be more quiet!

?: Oh, sorry, Chomper.

Chomper: You have to be more careful, Cutter. They'll try to drive you out if they see you!

Cutter: What? But you said they were nice!

Chomper: They ARE nice. It's just that no one here knows you yet, so they'll think you've come here to hunt.

Cutter: But I can't even hunt!

Chomper: We both know that, but they don't!

Cutter: Looking at Littlefoot's nest. So, that is your longneck friend?

Chomper: "Yeah, his name is Littlefoot. He's sort of the leader... and my brother.

Cutter: WHAT!?

Littlefoot rustles in his nest. The two sharpteeth run back into the bushes.

Littlefoot: "Now who keeps making all of that racket? Is that you, Chomper?"

Littlefoot yawns, and goes back to sleep.

Chomper: I told you to be more quiet!

Cutter: Sorry about that.

Chomper: Anyway, there's still more of the Great Valley for me to show you, so let's get going!

Cutter: Alright, then.

Scene: The Great Valley, at the Thundering Falls.

Chomper: This here is the Thundering Falls.

Cutter: Looks peaceful.

Chomper: It is nice, isn't it? Also, there's a lot of fish in the water here for us to eat.

Cutter: Hmm, never had fish before. Is it any good.

Chomper: Eh, it's okay.

Cutter: You have anything bigger to eat?

Suddenly, the ground starts to shake.

Cutter: Uh oh!

Cutter steps back from Chomper and hides in a bush behind him, as Mr. Threehorn comes stomping up. He comes up right next to Chomper, lowers his head down to his level, and breaths heavily, almost knocking the little sharptooth down from the wind.

Mr. Threehorn: "What are you doing up so late, Chomper?"

Chomper: "...Um...well, I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd just walk around some."

Mr. Threehorn: "Well, you should be heading off to bed now, little one!"

Chomper: "Okay, I will."

Mr. Threehorn: "I just don't like it when you re...prowling around at night."

Mr. Threehorn turns and walks off. Cutter comes out of the bush, and makes his way to Chomper's side.

Cutter: Wow, who was that?

Chomper: Mr. Threehorn. He can be a little...pushy sometimes, just like Cera.

Cutter: Who's Cera?

Chomper: My Threehorn friend. I guess we can go look over around there next. Come on!

Chomper and Cutter walk off, while the camera pans to a bush in the background. It rustles some, and Cera pokes her head out of it, staring suspiciously in the direction of the sharpteeth.

Cera: "Humpth!"

-Commercial break-

Scene: The Great Valley, at the Longneck Nest.

Littlefoot is fast asleep in his nest. Cera walks up to him, and nudges him to wake him up.

Littlefoot: "Eh..." He yawns. "...Oh what now!?"

Cera: "What do you mean?"

Littlefoot: "I mean SOMEBODY keeps trying to wake me up!"

Cera: "Oh, pipe down longneck! Anyway, I've woken you up so we can do some investigating!"

Littlefoot: "Investigating?"

Cera: "Yeah. I don't know what Chomper's up to, but he's walking around with another sharptooth!"

Littlefoot: Yawns. "He is?"

Cera: "Yeah! I think that little sharptooth's up to no good!"

Littlefoot: "Oh, I'm sure he's got some reason for it." He yawns yet again. "I mean, he's a friendly sharptooth, and I know he doesn't want to hurt anyone here or..."

Littlefoot drifts back off to sleep.

Cera: "Humpth! Lazy longneck!"

Cera tries to jostle him awake again.

Cera: "Come on! Get up already!"

Littlefoot waves his arm in Cera's face.

Littlefoot: "eeeeeehhhhhhh!" He rolls over, and starts snoring.

Cera: "Fine, I'll get to the bottom of this myself!" She walks off.

Scene: The Great Valley, at the Watering Hole.

Chomper and Cutter are walking around. Chomper is pointing out several nearby nests.

Chomper: This over here is the Swimmer nest. That little one over there is Ducky, another of my friends.

Cutter: She looks nice.

Chomper: Over there in the distance is the Threehorn nest.

Cutter: NO one is there, though.

Chomper: Yeah, I know. They must still be up doing something.

Cutter: You said you have a flyer friend too?

Chomper: Oh yeah, Petrie! Let me show you his nest!

Cutter: But first...I'm getting kind of hungry.

Chomper: Oh, alright then. There's a hive of buzzing flyers over here. Let me go get them.

Chomper walks off into the bushes, while Cutter stays behind.

Cutter: Man, what s taking him so long. You know? I could really go right now for a nice juicy...

The ground shakes again, as Mr. Threehorn comes barging in on the scene. His eyes lock on the little fast biter, and he grunts. Cera walks out from behind her dad.

Cera: "There it is! There's the sharptooth!"

Mr. Threehorn: "A sharptooth heh? Thought you'd come in for a snack, but you re going home hungry tonight!"

Mr. Threehorn charges forward, while Cutter takes off.

Cutter: AHHH!

Cutter comes up to an old tree. Mr. Threehorn keeps bolting forward, so Cutter dodges to the left. The old Threehorn can't stop in time, and spears the old tree with his middle horn.

Mr. Threehorn: "Not again!"

He struggles, and manages to pull the tree out of the ground. He shakes his head back and forth several times. The tree finally comes loose, and flies off. He looks around, looking discouraged.

Mr. Threehorn: "Humpth! That little sharptooth got away! I'll have to go tell Bron about this!"

He walks off.

Scene: The Great Valley, at the Longneck Nest.

Cera runs up to the Longneck Nest, and pushes on Littlefoot, trying to wake him again.

Cera: "Get up Littlefoot! Get up!"

Littlefoot: "Uh..." Raising his head, "...Cera! Stop waking me!" He lays his head down yet again and snores.

Mr. Threehorn charges in after Cera.

Mr. Threehorn: "Sharptooth!"

Littlefoot suddenly jumps out of bed.

Littlefoot: "Sharptooth!? I'm awake! I'm awake!"

Bron: Waking up. "Sharptooth? Here?"

Mr. Threehorn: "That's right! I just saw it!"

Bron: "We must warn the others!"

Mr. Threehorn: "That would be foolish! The Sharptooth is getting away!"

Bron: "Fine, then I'll go warn everyone. You stay here and look after the little ones!"

Mr. Threehorn: "I want to drive that sharptooth out right now! Why should I listen to you, longneck?"

Bron: "Well, I AM the head of the Council!"

Bron walks off, while Mr. Threehorn just stands there, looking disgruntled.

Mr. Threehorn: "Humpth! You heard the dinosaur! Just try to stay out of trouble kids!"

Mr. Threehorn looks around to see all the little ones have already apparently run off.

Mr. Threehorn: Rolling eyes. "...Here we go again..." He walks off.

Scene: The Great Valley.

In a different area of the Valley, where many different species of dinosaur are sleeping in close quarters, Bron comes running up to the large group.

Bron: "Everyone! Get up! There's a sharptooth in the Valley!"

Ducky's Mom: "Oh dear!"

Thornthumb mother: "We must keep the kids safe!"

Ducky: Walking up to Mr. Thicknose. "What is going on?"

Mr. Thicknose: "This is just like that story I told you kids yesterday. Everyone, run!"

Petrie's Mom: "What are we going to do!?"

All of the adults begin to freak out, running around in different directions, screaming.

Scene: The Professor's cave.

Inside the main room of the cave, the Professor is sitting down, watching a TV screen, which is suspended from the ceiling on the other side of the room. On the TV screen is a video of the chaos that is ensuing outside.

Professor: "Oh dear, I should do something!"

He looks down at himself.

Professor: "...Though I AM already in my pajamas..."

His head falls back, and he drifts off to sleep.

Scene: The edge of the Great Valley.

The freshly assembled Gang run up, looking around.

Ducky: "What is going on?"

Littlefoot: "Somebody keeps saying there's a sharptooth in the Great Valley, but I haven't seen it yet.

Cera: "Well I did!"

Littlefoot: "Cera, are you just trying to get some attention again or something?"

Cera: "No, I really did see that sharptooth! It was a fast biter!"

Littlefoot steps forward, pushing his head up against Cera's.

Littlefoot: "Or, you just wanted to keep me up! Is that it? You couldn't sleep, so you just thought you'd come along and ruin my sleep too?"

Cera: "...what are you even talking about?"

Littlefoot: "Well, if I had half a mind, I'd..."

Before Littlefoot can finish his rambling, the bushes next to the Gang rustle.

Petrie: "What that?"

Littlefoot: "Whoever it is, c...come out!"

Two dark figures quickly run out of the bushes, away from the Gang.

Cera: "After them!"

The gang chase the two shadowy figures into a nearby cave.

Cera: "Who is it?"

Ducky: "I do not know."

Petrie: "It look like a..."

Littlefoot: "...Sharptooth!"

-Commercial break-

Everyone, minus Chomper, screams. Chomper walks up in between the spooked groups, and tries to address both sides quickly.

Chomper: "It's okay, he's nice!" Snapping his head around to Cutter. It's okay, they're nice!

Littlefoot: Sticking his head forward. "Hey, isn't he that little fast biter that walked out and talked to you a while back?

Chomper: "Why yes, he is!"

Chomper turns back to Cutter.

Chomper: Okay, let s get you introduced to my friends!

Cutter: ...Alright.

Chomper: "Everyone, meet Cutter, my friend from the Mysterious Beyond!"

Littlefoot: "So your name is cutter?"

Ruby: "Why hello Cutter! Long time no see!"

Ducky: "It is nice to meet you, yes it is!"

Petrie: "You nice, right?"

Cera: "Humpth!"

Littlefoot: "Cera!"

Chomper: "Cera! Why did you have to rat out on Cutter?"

Cera: "Well, I didn't know what you two were doing here. By the way, what ARE you doing?"

Chomper:" I was just showing Cutter around the Valley. Showing him how nice everyone here is. But...you had to ruin everything!"

Cutter: Um, Chomper? I kind of want to go home now.

Littlefoot: "What did he say?"

Chomper: "He wants to go home. I need to get him out of here!"

Ruby: "Well, it isn't going be so easy anymore. We have the whole Valley looking for him now!"

Littlefoot: "We need a plan to get Cutter out of here safely!"

Cera: looking proud. "It won't be easy, ESPECIALLY with my dad around!"

Cutter starts shivering in fear again, which makes Cera burst out laughing.

Chomper: "What's so funny?"

Cera: "Just that a sharptooth would be afraid of the Great Valley like that. That's just hilarious!"

Chomper, annoyed, whispers something in Cutter's ear. Cutter sneaks up on the little threehorn, and gives the biggest roar he can. Cera jumps up, scared.

Cera: "Sharptooth!"

She bolts off screen, and the sound of her ramming into a rocky wall can be heard. Everyone stares in her direction.

Scene: The Great Valley, outside that very cave.

The Gang sneak out of the cave, with Cutter in the middle of the group as not to be seen.

Ducky: "Let us make our way to the Hidden Valley, yes?"

Everyone walks along some more. Just then, the ground starts to shake again.

Littlefoot: "Everyone! Hide!"

The gang and Cutter run into some dense greenery, just as Mr. Threehorn comes charging past.

Ruby: "This is not going to work, because it is not working."

Chomper: "We're going to have to get to the Secret Caves, and fast!

Littlefoot: "I have an idea!"

Cera: "I have a better idea!"

Scene: The Great Valley, at the Longneck Nest.

Grandma Longneck is lying down at the nest. The Gang, minus Ruby, and Cutter walk up to the nest. Cutter is nestled in the group of youngsters, so he's hard to see.

Littlefoot: "Grandma, where's Ruby?"

Grandma Longneck: "Oh, I do not know."

Chomper: "Well, I'm worried about her."

Ducky: "That sharptooth is in the Valley. "

Chomper: "Yeah, she could be in trouble!" He sheds a few tears. "We have to go help her, please!"

Grandma Longneck: "Oh dear! We have to find her!"

Littlefoot: "Let's go to the Secret Caverns! She MUST be there!"

Petrie: "We ride on Grandma's back?

Grandma Longneck: "Oh, of course you can catch a ride!"

Grandma Longneck lays out her tail, and the Gang, with a sharptooth stowaway, make their way up it onto her back. The old longneck gets up, and takes off. The young dinosaurs whisper among themselves.

Cutter: Ah, she's built like a steakhouse, but she handles like a bistro!

Chomper: Shh!

Ducky: "Looks like this plan is working, oh yes it does!"

Petrie: "Great plan, Littlefoot!"

Cera: "Humpth! Don't know why ya'll didn t like my slingshot idea."

Chomper: "Great idea putting treesweet juice in my eyes, Littlefoot! I can't stop crying now, though."

Scene: The Secret Caves.

The gang has already departed off of Grandma Longneck, and are now a short ways in the caves.

Chomper: Alright, Cutter. Do you remember the rest of the way now?

Cutter: Yeah, I can get out myself now.

Chomper: Don't tell anyone how you got in here, okay?

Cutter: Not even my brothers?

Chomper: ESPECIALLY not your brothers!

Cutter: Okay, I'll keep my jaws closed!

Chomper: Good. Now I'm sorry it had to go down like this.

Cutter: Aw, it's alright, Chomper. Your friends seem nice at least.

Chomper: Yeah, they're great friends! Well, goodbye for now.

Cutter: Bye Chomper! I'll try to meet up with you again sometime!

Cutter walks off into the darkness of the Secret Caves, into the Mysterious Beyond. Chomper gets a little teary eyed as he starts talking to the Gang.

Chomper: "I'm getting teary eyed again. Though it might just be that treesweet juice. No...no, It's not that this time. You know what? You go your whole life thinking you re the only friendly one of your kind out there. Thinking you re unique, that you re special. Then someone else like you comes along. You might think this makes you mad, because you re not unique anymore, but I'm overjoyed! I always hoped there was someone like Cutter out there. Believed it in my heart, and..."

He pauses for a moment.

Chomper: "...Hey! Are you guys even listening?"

Chomper turns around to see that the Gang isn't there anymore. He looks to his left to see Littlefoot on the side of the cave, sleeping again.

Chomper: "Littlefoot! You're on my favorite sleeping spot!"

Chomper tries pushing on the longneck to get him up, but he's too big for the little sharptooth.

Chomper: "Oh come on! You have your own nest to sleep in!"

Chomper loses his breath from pushing so much, and stops.

Chomper: "Aw, just forget it!"

Chomper sits down with his back on Littlefoot and drifts off to sleep.

END


	14. 27: The Farwalker's World Part 1

**Episode 27 - The Farwalker's World Part 1**

**The Land After Time!**

Scene: The Great Valley, at night.

Camera is in the air, far above the Valley. In the distance, various members of the Gang slowly creep their way towards Petrie's nest. Behind them, a beam of blue light shines from the sky down to a field in the Valley. Camera zooms into the beam to reveal two rainbowfaces materializing in the beam of light. They step out of the beam, and walk off into the night.

Scene: The Professor's cave, the next morning.

Chomper walks into the cave, sniffing the air.

Chomper: "Hmm...Mmm...what's that smell?"

Chomper lifts his head to see a round glass bowl full of water. A fish is swimming around in it.

Chomper: "Ooh, a fish! But what is it doing here?"

The little sharptooth walks up to the fish bowl, licking his lips. He sticks his claw in the fishbowl and tries to catch the fish, spooking it.

Chomper: "Oh come on!"

Chomper finally grabs hold of the fish. He pulls it up to his mouth.

Chomper: "Finally! Come to Chomper!"

Chomper swallows the fish whole, just when the Professor steps into the cave to see.

Professor: "WHAT!?"

Chomper gets wide eyed. He snaps his head around, looking guilty.

Chomper: "...uh-oh."

Professor: "My god, this is an outrage! _I_ was going to eat that fish!"

Camera switches to just outside the cave. The noises of the Professor yelling and various things falling and breaking can be heard. Chomper runs out of the cave into the woods, making scared sharptooth noises, while the Professor runs up to the entrance of the cave, holding a newspaper in his hands.

Professor: "...And stay out!"

Professor walks back into the cave, mumbling to himself.

Professor: "...that little sharptooth...My pills...annoying little dinosaurs...Medication...getting in my hair all the time..."

The Professor open his refrigerator, and pulls out a can that says "Prof. Pepper" on it. He sits down on a rock, and uses a small device to turn on the tv in his cave. The first image that comes up is of Bron and Mr. Threehorn by the Watering Hole, in another argument.

Bron: "We are going to congratulate him!"

Mr. Threehorn: "But he doesn't even deserve anything!"

Bron: "Look at what he's done for us!"

Mr. Threehorn: "Humpth!"

Professor: Laughs maniacally. "Ah, my favorite channel!"

He takes a sip of his soda.

Scene: The Great Valley, in the morning.

Mr. Thicknose: "Long long long long ago...further back than anyone can remember...great creatures first walked up from the murky ooz...and thus began the age of the dinos-"

Littlefoot: "Um, Mr. Thicknose.? You've told us that story already!"

Mr. Thicknose: "Hmm, really? Because I can't quite recall telling this tale before."

Ducky: "I am sure you already have, yup yup yup!"

Cera: "Humpth! How would YOU know? You slept through it the first time!"

Ducky: "I did?"

Mr. Thicknose: "Oh yes, now I remember. You WERE asleep Ducky!"

Littlefoot: "I think I'll go and see that meeting today. Who's with me?"

Cera: "Humpth! I've got something funner to do than that!"

Petrie: "Me no wanna go. Too much arguing all the time!"

Ruby: "Hmm, I might like to go."

Chomper: Looking worried. "I wouldn't. I always feel weird there. Everyone just stares at me."

Ruby: "Then I guess I'll stay here with Chomper." She sighs.

Littlefoot lowers his head, looking disappointed.

Ducky: "Oh, do not look down Littlefoot, me and Spike will go!"

The longneck raises his head back up in excitement.

Littlefoot: "Alright!"

Littlefoot, Ducky, and Spike walk off, while the camera pans over a dense forest next to the group of dinosaurs. The two rainbowfaces are hiding among the trees, looking on at the Gang and the old thicknose.

Female Rainbowface: "Ah, the old group of youngsters. Good to see they are still doing well."

Male Rainbowface: Sighs. "If only they knew."

Female Rainbowface: "What are you talking about?"

Male Rainbowface: "I mean that...creature, from before."

Female Rainbowface: "You remember what the council said. This is only another mission for information, like we always do."

Male Rainbowface: "I'm starting to get fed up with this. When will we actually be allowed to do something?"

Female Rainbowface: "Oh, I don't know. Maybe when you stop trying to do something all the time!?"

Male Rainbowface: "I'm going to go find some nourishment, I'm getting kind of hungry."

The male walks off.

Female Rainbowface: "Alright, but I would appreciate it if you didn't take a blue moon this time!"

Scene: Near the Great Valley Wall.

The male rainbowface is walking along, turning his head to look at everything around him.

Male Rainbowface: "It's so nice to get to do some exploring done on my own. Quite nice. Why does she always have to be so dead-set on following the rules to a T all the time? Wait, what's this?"

The Male Rainbowface walks up to the wall. He sees a large hole.

Male Rainbowface: "Oh my, this could be disastrous! This peaceful little valley is in danger; predators could come in through there! I...I have to do something!"

Scene: The Professor's cave.

The Professor is still watching Bron and Mr. Threehorn arguing on his television.

Bron: "Topsy, look! we've been arguing all morning! Now, I'm giving that individual thanks, and that's final!

Mr. Threehorn: "But...but...he...Humpth! Fine then! Have it your way!"

Mr. Threehorn turns tail and stomps off.

Bron: "Glad you see it my way...I think."

Professor: "ugh, this is starting to get boring."

The Professor changes the channel on the TV. The set now shows the Great Valley Wall. A rock is floating in the air towards a hole in the wall.

Professor: "Wha?"

The male rainbowface walks into the camera, his arm raised. He motions, and the rock gently falls into the hole in the rocky wall. He dusts off his claws in accomplishment and walks off.

The Professor spews out his soda.

Professor: "What the...tail is going on here!?"

-Commercial Break-

Scene: The Great Meeting Circle, midday.

The grownups are gathered for a meeting. Bron comes up and speaks.

Bron: "Today, I would like to call attention to someone we haven't thanked yet.

Petrie's Mom: "Really? Who?"

Bron: "Pterano!"

Mr. Threehorn: "Humpth!"

Pterano: "Ugh...wha...a...really? Me?"

Bron: "Pterano, we all would just like to say thank you. We have benefited from some of your ideas. You may be a bit...eccentric, but you do have the herd in mind, and that's important. You don't seem quite as...pompous as you used to be.

Pterano: "Why thank you, oh great and wise longneck! It takes a true leader to see the worth of people. Why, maybe this is a new beginning. Perhaps this means that someday I will be able to join the council and...

Mr. Threehorn stomps up to Pterano.

Mr. Threehorn: "Humpth! Don't push it, ya old flyer!"

Pterano: "Uh...that will be all then."

Bron: "Looks like next up we have..."

Professor: "I demand the floor!"

Bron: Confused. "Um, yes. It's your turn, Professor."

Professor: "Well nuts to me! I'm taking the stage!"

The Professor makes his way to the front of the Council.

Professor: "Today, I have come to warn you of something terrible in the Great Valley! A great danger!"

The adults gasp.

Bron: "Dangerous? Terrible? What do you mean, Professor?"

Professor: "I'm talking about those two rainbowfaces. They've returned!"

Mr. Threehorn: "Dangerous? Ha!"

Grandma Longneck: "I don't really know what you're talking about, Professor."

Professor: "I mean they...just aren't normal!"

Mr. Threehorn: "Well...yes, I know that, Professor. The first time they came, I told them that I thought that they weren't from around here..."

Professor: "Exactly! They aren't from around here!"

Bron: "But, that doesn't make them dangerous. They might talk strange, and pass around strange ideas, but they haven't done anything wrong! They haven't hurt anyone!"

Professor: "But you don't understand!"

Mr. Threehorn: "Humpth! What don't we understand!?"

Professor: "Well...it's just that...I believe that they are...oh, how do I put this?"

The Professor grows speechless.

Bron: "Look Professor, if that's all you have to bring up, then I don't see any problem with those two farwalkers."

Professor: "But...but..."

Ducky's Mom: "You heard what Bron said, Professor."

The Professor lowers his head and walks off, defeated. He leaves the group of adults, and walks up to Littlefoot, Ducky, Spike, and a Redback hatchling, who are all sitting nearby, watching the meeting.

Littlefoot: "Um, hey Professor."

Professor: "...Hello everyone."

Littlefoot: "I just heard what happened over there at the meeting. Are you okay?"

Professor: "I suppose I'm alright. It's just...I really do think those rainbowfaces mean bad news."

Ducky: "What do you mean?"

Professor: "Well, they just aren't of this area, if you know what I mean."

Littlefoot: "Well, I know what you mean, but that doesn't change anything."

Professor: "What do you mean?"

Littlefoot: "I mean, so what if they are so different from any other dinosaurs? They are still kind, and helpful."

Professor: Sighs. "You DON'T know what I mean, Littlefoot, but...I don't know if I can explain why."

Littlefoot: "Why not?"

Professor: "Well, I don't know if I could explain that either!"

Littlefoot: Sighs. "Fine then, If you don't want us to know! I have to ask though, if you think they're so dangerous, what are you going to do about them?"

Professor: "Well, I'm gonna have to find them and prove what I mean about them!"

Ducky: "Really?"

Professor: "Yes. Um, could you come with me and help me look for them?"

Littlefoot: "Well sure we will!"

Redback Hatchling: "Do we have to?"

Scene: The Great Valley.

Cera, Petrie, Ruby, and Chomper are sitting around a rock, looking bored.

Chomper: "I thought you said you had something fun for us to do today."

Cera: "That was just an excuse so I wouldn't have to go to that boring meeting!"

Ruby: "Thanks a lot!"

?: "Greetings!"

Petrie: "Ahh!

Petrie flies up and clings to Cera's horn.

Petrie: "Who that?"

The two rainbowfaces walk up to the group.

Female Rainbowface: "Why, it is just us, little ones."

Petrie: "Ooh, it the weird ones!"

Male Rainbowface: "I'll choose to take that as a compliment!"

Ruby: "I find you two so fascinating!"

Female Rainbowface: "As I find you, young one!"

Cera: "Humpth!"

Female Rainbowface: "Anyway, little ones. We're looking for that...individual we saw last time we were here."

Chomper: "Who?"

Female Rainbowface: "You know, the one in white, with fur on his head."

Ruby: "Oh, you mean the Professor! Well, he's not here right now!"

Male Rainbowface: "Not here?"

Petrie: "Nope, he run off for the day. Me no know where he is!"

Female Rainbowface: "You haven't seen him either, little carnivorous one?"

Chomper: Looking guilty again. "Uh, no, can't say that I have! heheh..." He smiles shyly.

Female Rainbowface: "Well, this posses quite the conundrum, don't you think?"

Male Rainbowface: "Yes, quite."

Chomper: "Why do you want to find him?"

Male Rainbowface: "Well...let's just say that we want to learn more about him."

Female Rainbowface: "Say, how would you all like to help us find this... Professor?"

Chomper: "Sure, I'd love to help you hunt him down!"

Cera looks at Chomper disconcertingly.

Chomper: "Um...that came out wrong..."

-Commercial Break-

Scene: Woods in the Great Valley.

The Professor and his half of the Gang are walking through the forest, in search of the rainbowfaces.

Professor: "Hmm, now where could those two be?"

Littlefoot: "Maybe they're in your cave? I mean, they'd probably find that place pretty interesting!"

Professor: "I hope not!"

Redback Hatchling: "Can I go back to my nest now?"

Littlefoot: "Let's just look a little longer. I'm sure we'll find them!"

Ducky: "How are we supposed to find them?"

Professor: sighs. "I wish we had Chomper with us. He would have been a big help."

Scene: A different area of the same forest.

Chomper walks by, sniffing the ground. The two rainbowfaces and their half of the Gang are following him.

Chomper: "This way!"

Male Rainbowface: "You smell him?"

Chomper: "Of course. I wouldn't forget that smell anywhere!"

Ruby: "What smell?"

Chomper: "You know, the Professor's smell. It's just so..."

Cera: "So...what?"

Chomper: "...I don't know. Weird I guess."

Female Rainbowface: "Are we getting close?"

Chomper: "Almost there..."

Chomper closes his eyes, and continues following his sniffer. He walks up to the Professor, and sniffs up his leg. He starts to slowly lick his lips.

Professor: "Uh, Chomper? What are you doing?

Chomper snaps his eyes open.

Chomper: "Uh..."

Littlefoot: "Ah, the rainbowfaces! I haven't seen you two in a long time!"

Male Rainbowface: "Why hello th-"

Professor: "Oh, shud-up!"

Ruby: "Professor?"

Professor: "Step back from them, all of you!

Female Rainbowface: "What are you talking about?"

Professor: "I'm trying to save them from you two!"

Male Rainbowface: "Us? But why?"

Littlefoot: "I'm not sure. The Professor keeps saying you're not really dinosaurs."

Male Rainbowface: "If that is what you're on about, then let me turn your attention to the strange creature standing before you today!"

Male Rainbowface: "Maybe you should stop. You know, it's usually a bad idea to anger the locals!"

Professor: "Don't you turn this on me, YOU'RE the the ones that are living lies, you pompous frauds!"

Male Rainbowface: "Coming from a true pompous fraud. My, how ironic!"

Female: "Please! stop this!"

Littlefoot: "What's going on here?"

Professor: "Littlefoot, please listen to me! These guys are dangerous!"

Male Rainbowface: "No, listen to us! This fellow is dangerous!"

Professor: "Am not!"

Male Rainbowface: "Are too!"

Professor: "Why I oughta...!"

The Professor charges towards the male rainbowface. The female comes up and stands between the two.

Female Rainbowface: "Please...please you two! We can't be arguing like this!"

Male Rainbowface: "But...but..."

Female Rainbowface: "There's more diplomatic ways to deal with this!"

The Male rainbowface pushes the female out of his way.

Male Rainbowface: "I've got a better way to deal with this!"

The male rainbowface grabs a device off of the Professor's pants.

Male Rainbowface: "Now, let's see what this does!"

The male rainbowface turns a dial on the device all the way up.

Professor: "Don't do that! It isn't supposed to be up that high!"

Female Rainbowface: "I really think you should listen to this creature."

Male Rainbowface: "Oh, what could possibly be the harm?"

The male rainbowface presses a button on the device. The female rainbowface slaps her own face and sighs.

Professor: "Wait! Stop!"

Male Rainbowface: "What are you still on about? Nothing has gone wro-"

Suddenly, a bright blue light appears above the entire group. It looks similar to the one the Professor walked out of originally, but this one is huge. Leafs and small rocks start floating up and flying into the light.

Female Rainbowface: "What's that?"

Chomper: "Uh oh, this doesn't look good!"

Littlefoot: "Everyone! Run!"

Everyone starts feeling the growing pull of the blue light, and run off to grab onto trees, rocks, or anything else weighted down. Petrie tries to fly off, but gets caught by the pull of the light. By a tree, Cera is struggling to hold on. Spike has bitten her tail to try to stay down.

The young redback flies past Littlefoot's head first.

Redback Hatchling: "Oh bugger!"

Cera: "I can't hold on any longer!"

Cera lets go, and both her and Spike fly into the light. The female rainbowface gets caught next. The Professor flies into the light after her, strangling the male rainbowface's neck.

Ducky: "Oh no no no no!"

Chomper lets go of a tree branch, and him and Ducky fly off into the light.

Littlefoot: "Chomper! Ducky!"

Ruby flies past.

Ruby: "Chomper! Come back!"

Littlefoot, the last of the group, struggles with all his might to hold on with his tail, but finally gives up. Littlefoot takes off towards the bright light.

Littlefoot: He gulps. "Well, here we go!"

Littlefoot closes his eyes, as he disappears into the light. The light subsides. It leaves behind an empty and silent valley.

TO BE CONTINUED


	15. 28: The Farwalker's World Part 2

**Episode 28 - The Farwalker's World Part 2**

**Uncencored!**

Scene: The Great Valley, at night, 100 million years in the future.

Camera starts in the sky, where a huge blue light has been shining. The camera pans downward, to a pile of dinosaurs on a road below. They are in the street of a medium sized city that takes up most of the Valley. They're all unconscious from the recent fall.

Littlefoot opens his eyes and looks around, confused.

Littlefoot: "Am I having another sleep story or something?"

He gets up and nudges Cera.

Littlefoot: "Cera? Cera!"

Cera rustles around in her resting spot. She doesn't open her eyes, but only replies back in an agitated voice.

Cera: "Uhh...What is it?"

She sticks her head up to look around for a moment, then gets wide eyed.

Cera: "What the...where are we?"

Littlefoot: "I don't really know."

Ducky: "Uhhh...could you keep it quieted down please?"

Petrie: "Yeah, just give me a little bit more time with uncle..."

Both Petrie and Ducky get up, look around, get spooked, and grab onto each other.

Ducky: "Wha...what is this place!?"

Petrie: "It so sp...spooky here!"

Spike gets up, only looking annoyed.

Littlefoot: "Let's try to get everyone else up!"

The now alert Gang attempt to get everyone else in the pile awake. The Professor and the rainbowfaces won't wake up, but Chomper and Ruby do.

Chomper: "Wow...where are we?"

Ruby: "I don't know, because if I did know, I'd tell you!"

Petrie: "Oh no! Look up!"

The whole Gang look up into the sky, to see the huge blue light.

Chomper: "It's...that blue light, from earlier!"

Littlefoot: "Yeah, it must be the same one that...sucked us in somehow."

Ducky: "What do we do now? No one else will wake up."

Cera: "Yeah, and I don't see how we're gonna get back up there to that light...thing."

Petrie: "Well, me could fly up there, but it still leave you guys."

Ruby: "What else could we do?"

Littlefoot: "I think it'd be good to look around and investigate. Maybe we could find something or someone that could help us. And besides, it'll be fun!"

Petrie: "Me no wanna go out there!"

Cera: "Humpth! That's a crazy longneck plan if I ever heard one!"

Ruby: "I think we need to stay here for now. We don't know where we are. If we go out and explore, we'll be even more lost than we are now!"

Littlefoot: "We've got nothing better to do right now! You expect me to just sit around and do nothing? What kind of longneck do you think I am, anyway? Come on, let's go!"

Cera sighs, as Littlefoot bolts off, the rest of the Gang following him.

Several seconds pass by, and the female rainbowface starts to groan. She lifts up her head.

Female Rainbowface: "Oh... my aching head."

She holds her claw over her head, shaking it again, as she goes wide-eyed from the sights around her. She shakes her partner, waking him up.

Female Rainbowface: "Would you mind looking at this?"

Male Rainbowface: "My, this is a sight to behold! Just look at the architecture!"

Female Rainbowface: "Could this possible be that place this...creature down here is from?"

Male Rainbowface: "It could be, yes. Maybe we should try contacting the Council again."

Suddenly, the Professor starts to groan.

Male Rainbowface: Sighs. "Well, here he is again."

Female Rainbowface: "Could you please just cut this out?"

Professor: "Oh, my aching tuckus!"

The old mad looks around at the familiar landscape.

Professor: "Gah! Why'd it have to bring me back here!?"

Male Rainbowface: "Would you mind telling us where we are?"

Professor: "You're the one that sent us here. You should be telling me!"

The female rainbowface looks in shock at the redback lying on the ground, smothered to death from everyone else. She leans down, checking the creature with distress in her eyes.

Female Rainbowface: "Oh my! No...no, it can't be!"

The Professor looks at the ground where the male rainbowface was.

Professor: "Hey, what is that?"

The human bends over and picks up the object. It's a small, smashed electronic.

Professor: "Why, this is that device you grabbed from me earlier. Why you little...You broke my marvelous device! You smashed it into nothingness, you idiot! How in the world are we supposed to go back now!?"

Camera pans over to the female rainbowface, still bent over the redback hatchling.

Female Rainbowface: "Oh, poor thing. It's...always a great tragedy when a young one is...lost. Maybe we should have some kind of ceremony or something for the poor little dinosaur. Pay our respects to him and..."

She hears rustling behind her, and turns around to see the Professor strangling the male rainbowface again.

Professor: "Why you little...monster! I'll kill you!"

Male Rainbowface: "Hehe, not before I go and tell the council ALL about little old you!"

Female Rainbowface: "Would you two please cut it out? We've got better things to do than argue right now!

Professor: "I'll kill you, you martian! Or...whatever you are!"

Male Rainbowface: "What's a martian?"

The female rainbowface stomps up to the two of them.

Female Rainbowface: "Listen, you two! I don't care if you two hate each others' guts so much. We've got to stop this fighting and bickering and figure out what's going on!"

Professor: "I know full well what's going on! This... scumbag just screwed up everything! There's nothing I can do about it!"

Male Rainbowface: "This wouldn't have happened if you weren't somewhere you didn't belong! You ever think of that?"

Professor: "Oh, shud-up!"

?: "Ah ei oh uuu!"

The Professor and the male rainbowface both stop in their tracks.

Female Rainbowface: "What was that?"

Male Rainbowface: "I've never heard ANYTHING like that before!"

Professor: "Hmm, kind of sounds like a..."

A bright light shines over the two dinosaurs and the human. All three turn their eyes toward the light to see another human staring at them.

Professor: "Run!"

-(Commercial break)-

Scene: Another street in the Great Valley Town.

The Gang is walking along the street.

Petrie: "Ooh, so many bright lights."

Ruby: "And the ground is so hard! It's like rock everywhere!"

Cera: "And what's up with all of these...what would you call them? Caves?"

Ruby: "I don't know what I'm looking at right now, with all of these things around here, but whatever it all might be, it's interesting!"

Littlefoot: "You're right on that, Ruby! I've...never seen ANYTHING like all of this before!"

Ducky: "So, what are we going to do?"

Chomper: "Well, I'm getting hungry."

Cera: "Yeah, and I'm thirsty too."

Littlefoot: "Petrie, how about you fly up in the air, and see if you can see anything?"

Petrie: "Okay, Littlefoot. Me find us some food because me good flyer!"

Petrie takes off into the air. He flies straight up, until he's above most of the buildings around him.

Littlefoot: "See anything?"

Petrie looks to the right and sees a park with a pond.

Petrie: "Yes, me see something! Come on, this way!"

Scene: The park in the Great Valley Town.

The park is not looking well. Most of the trees are dead or dying, along with splotches of grass. The Gang walks up.

Cera: Sarcastically. "Wow, what a nice spot, flyer!"

Petrie: "Oops, this place look better from far away."

Littlefoot: "Well, it's better than nothing I guess. We can find something to eat here, right?"

Chomper walks off to look around in the trees for bugs. The rest of the gang try eating some shrubs and tall grass.

Ruby: "This greenfood tastes...funny."

Ducky: "It it like the greenfood on Chomper's island, it is, it is."

Cera: "No, it's nothing like that stuff. That stuff tasted weird; this stuff just tastes plain awful!"

Spike sighs, while Chomper walks back up to the group.

Chomper: "I can't really find anything either. And I'm getting REALLY hungry! Hmm, I need to find something to eat."

Chomper rubs his stomach, looking around. His eyes move to Cera.

Cera: "Humpth, don't look at me!"

Petrie: "At least me see pond over there!"

Littlefoot: Snaps his head up. "Water!"

Chomper: "Great!"

Ducky: "I was getting thirsty, I was, I was!"

The Gang walks up, and stick their heads in the water for a drink. They quickly recoil, spitting the water out.

Littlefoot: "Ew! This tastes horrible!"

Ducky: "What is in here!?"

Cera: "Bleh! Tastes like a dinosaur died in here!"

Chomper: "And then a sharptooth came along, tried to eat it, and died too! Pah!"

Ruby: "What kind of place is this!?"

Scene: A cave at the edge of the Great Valley Town, still at night.

The male rainbowface and the Professor are huddled up inside, while the female rainbowface is outside, looking up into the sky, worried. She closes her eyes, listening for something, before giving a long sigh.

Female Rainbowface: "I can't get a signal either? What in the world is up with this world!?"

The male rainbowface walks out of the cave, to stand beside the female.

Male Rainbowface: "What's wrong, dear?"

Female Rainbowface: "Everything's wrong!

Female Rainbowface: "So, how are things in there?"

Male Rainbowface: "Not well. Tried to get something out of the Professor, but the old creature decided to take a nap after the questioning."

Female Rainbowface: "Well, at least we found a nice little abode for tonight. Let's just be thankful for that."

Male Rainbowface: "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find a way to get back. But at least while we're here, we can see if we can find out anything."

Female Rainbowface: "For once, it's not the time for that! We have to think about getting out of this!"

Male Rainbowface: "Well, I'm going off to sleep now."

Female Rainbowface: "Night."

The male rainbowface leaves, thinking, while the female stays behind, looking up at the sky again and also pondering.

Scene: A parking lot in the Great Valley Town.

The Gang walks along the hard pavement of the parking lot, towards a supermarket.

Littlefoot: "So, you said you smelled something around here, Chomper?"

Chomper: "Yup! And it smells really good!"

Littlefoot: "Well, let's go check it out then."

Cera: "Hey, Littlefoot? Sure you're interested in something that Chomper thinks smells good?"

Littlefoot: "Well, we've got nothing else to go on. Gotta try something, right?"

Chomper: "Yeah, it's right in this...cave...thing!"

Chomper points his claw at the front entrance to the grocery store. The Gang runs up, and glances inside. The leafeaters' gaze turn to all of the fruits, vegetables, and other green looking things to the right, while Chomper eyes a long aisle full of nothing but meat.

Everyone: "FOOD!"

Littlefoot: "Let's go in, everyone!"

Littlefoot shoots off towards the entrance. The camera follows him as he nears it. The longneck bumps up into the glass, getting knocked down. The camera keeps going, before returning to the dazed longneck.

Littlefoot: "What was that?"

Ducky walks up to the glass, touching it with her hand.

Ducky: "There is something here, oh yes."

Ruby comes up and touches it too.

Ruby: "But, what is is?"

Spike pushes himself into the glass, eying the greenfood again and sighing. Chomper comes up to the glass. He pushes up against the barrier, getting angry. He then tries to bite at the glass, but can't get his teeth to connect with the glass.

Chomper: "But I'm so hungry. Oh, am I ever going to find something to eat around here?"

The little sharptooth's stomach rumbles, as he glances over to Ducky.

Ducky: "I wish you would not look over at me when you say that, no no no!"

-Commercial Break-

Scene: The same city street everyone woke up at.

The Gang comes walking up to the same street where they began.

Littlefoot: "Well. Here we are."

Cera: "You sure, longneck? Because I don't see anyone here!"

Ruby: "This is odd. The rest should still be here, since this is where we left them, but they're not here!"

Littlefoot: "And I know this is the same place, because we're under that blue...light that we got sucked into before."

Ducky: "Where did everyone go?"

Petrie: "Me no know! Maybe they want to adventure like us?"

Cera: "I said we should have just stayed here, but NO! We had to go on another adventure, didn't we?"

Littlefoot: "Well, we're just going to have to head out again and look for them. They could be in trouble!"

Cera: "Could things possibly get any worse?"

Chomper's stomach growls again.

Cera: "Humpth! Thanks for reminding me!"

Scene: A cave in the Great Valley of the future.

The female rainbowface is outside yet again, staring into the sky.

Female Rainbowface: Sighs. "I...just don't know what to do anymore. I'm in a strange place. I don't know whether to be more angry at this... professor fellow, or my own partner. I just wish we could just settle our differences somehow and get something done here. How could things get any worse?"

She turns around to enter the cave for a second time.

Female Rainbowface: "Well, partner, got any more ideas?"

No one answers.

Female Rainbowface: "...Partner?"

She scans the room, but only sees the Professor, who's soundly asleep.

Female Rainbowface: "Now where did that dino face head off to!?"

She rushes to the Professor, shaking him, and trying to wake him up.

Female Rainbowface: "Professor? Professor! Wake up you lazy creature!"

The Professor's eyes shoot open in terror.

Professor: "AAIIIEEEE! Ah eh u!"

Female Rainbowface: "Professor? What's wrong with you!?"

The Professor calms down, then reaches in his backpack. He procures one of his communication devices, straps it on his arm, and sets it to flattooth.

Professor: "Ah, that's better."

Female Rainbowface: "What happened?"

Professor: "Hmm, I seem to have misplaced my usual communicator. That's odd, I never take the darn thing off. I even sleep with it!"

The old man takes a look around the cave.

Professor: "Hey, where's your other friend?"

Female Rainbowface: "I have no idea. You don't suppose that he took your communicator, do you?"

Professor: "That must be what happened!"

Female Rainbowface: Sighs. "Has he lost his mind? What does he hope to accomplish?"

Professor: "Must be obsessed with trying to find out who I truly am."

Female Rainbowface: "Oh, could things possibly get any worse!?"

Scene: A house in the town.

A door knocks, and an old man in a lab coat answers. It's docter Mabutu.

Mabutu: "My word, who could it possibly be at this hour of the night!"

Doctor Mabutu opens the door to reveal the professor's brother. He's carrying a body bag.

Professor's Brother: "It's me sir. One of you're fellow scientists down at the lab."

Mabutu: "Well, that still does not explain why you decided to wake me up at this time of night!

Professor's Brother: "Trust me, this is important!"

The professor's brother walks into the house and lays the body bag on a table.

Mabutu: "Now, what is this?"

Professor's Brother: "I believe my brother's been having a little too much fun lately."

He opens up the body bag. The dead redback hatchling is in it.

Mabutu: "Oh my science! Is it even possible!? A live [I]Ankylosaurus[/I]!"

Professor's Brother: "Heh. Well, I wouldn't exactly call it live."

Mabutu: "It's in such good condition. It must have died just recently. Amazing!"

Professor's Brother: "I know, right? Can things possibly get any better?"

Mabutu: "So, what's going to happen now, young lad?"

Professor's Brother: "I suppose you're going to take this marvelous beast to the labs for your research, right?"

Mabutu: "Ah, you know me too well!"

Professor's Brother: "I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun with that."

He turns to walk out the door.

Professor's Brother: "I, on the other hand, have a runaway man to find!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	16. 29: The Farwalker's World Part 3

**Episode 29 - The Farwalker's World Part 3**

**It's Back to the Future all Over Again!**

Scene: A street in the Great Valley Town.

The Gang walks up another street, tired and discouraged.

Ducky: "We have been walking around all night, and yet, we have not found anything, no."

Chomper: "Wait, there's something over there!"

Chomper runs up to a dead possum in the middle of the road, killed by a passing car.

Littlefoot takes a little closer looks then backs away.

Littlefoot: "Eh, not really something I enjoy looking at."

Ducky: "Oh, poor thing."

Ruby: "I wonder what happened."

Petrie: "Me hope whatever happen to him don't happen to us!"

Not able to look at the roadkill anymore, Littlefoot takes a good look around himself.

Littlefoot: "Hey guys...doesn't this place look a little...familiar?"

Ducky: "What do you mean, Littlefoot?"

Littlefoot: "I mean, just look around. Those big rocky walls all around us in the distance, and that pond over there. Oh, and look way over there. Is that Saurus Rock?"

Littlefoot points his tail off in the distance, to a rock that resembles a longneck. A jet takes off from the peak of the formation.

Chomper: "Wow, what was that?"

Petrie: "Look like a flyer...me guess."

Chomper walks off a ways from the rest of the group.

Littelfoot: "Is this...the Great Valley?"

Cera: "WHAT!? When we find the Professor again, we need to get him to check your eyes!"

Ruby: "No, wait, Littlefoot might be on to something! I mean, this place does look like the Great Valley in a way, even if there's also a lot of things that you'd never see in the Great Valley."

Ducky: "But...if this IS the great valley, where is everyone?"

Cera takes a look around, noticing the roadkill from before is gone.

Cera: "Hey, speaking of where is everyone, where'd that fuzzy go?"

Camera pans out to show Chomper, sucking up the tail of the pussum that's in his jaws. His back is turned to the rest of the Gang.

Littlefoot: "Hey, Chomper?"

Chomper's eyes shoot wide open.

Chomper: "Uh...yes?"

Littlefoot: "Do you know where that fuzzy went?"

Chomper: "What fuzzy?"

Ruby: "The one that was just here."

Chomper: "There wasn't a fuzzy there."

Petrie: "Yes there was."

Chomper: "I don't know what you're talking about."

Cera: "You wanna know what I think? I think Chomper just went and...

Littlefoot: "Let's just drop it, everyone. We've got more important things to worry about right now.

Cera: "Humpth!"

Most of the Gang starts to walk off, while Chomper stays behind for a bit.

Chomper: "Whew, that was close. At least I got nothing else to worry about right now.

The little sharptooth takes off after the rest of the group. The shadow of a human sticks his head out of the side of a nearby building. It's the Professor's brother. He walks out from behind the building, following the Gang.

Scene: A different street in the city.

Two shadows run along a building wall. one of the figures stops for breath, and the other comes back to tend to him.

Female Rainbowface: "Hey, what's the holdup?"

Professor: Breathing heavily. "Oh, it's just I'm not as spry as I used to be."

Female Rainbowface: "Happens to the best of us."

Professor: "I wonder... could I perhaps ride on your back?"

Female Rainbowface: "Why, the nerve! I'm not just some animal for you to saddle up on!"

Professor: Sighs. "Well, it was worth a try."

Female Rainbowface: "Hurry up, you! We have to find my partner before he does something rash!"

The female rainbowface starts to rush ahead, leaving the Professor in the dust.

Professor: "Wait! I can't keep up!"

The female stops in her tracks again.

Female Rainbowface: Sighs. "My, no wonder your kind needs this technology. Your all just some carnivore's chew toys without it!"

Professor: "Please, I need a ride. I just can't keep up with you!"

Female Rainbowface: "Fine. I suppose you can hop on."

The Professor climps up on the dinosaurs back before she rushes off.

Professor: "Oowehehe!"

Female Rainbowface: "Ugh, how demeaning!"

Scene: The labs.

A giant freezer door opens, and a body bag flies into it. The view switches to show doctor Mabutu closing the massive door.

Mabutu: beathing heavily. "Ah, now that takes care of that."

The old scientist walks out of the room into the hallway, when loud knocks come from the front doors of that laboratory.

Mabutu: "Again? Hmm, wonder who it could be at this time of night?"

Mabutu comes to the front doors.

Mabutu: "Yes? Who is it?"

There's no answer.

Mabutu: "If you want in, you'll have to tell me your reason for being here!"

Still no answer.

Mabutu: "My, that is odd."

He slowloy pushes the front door open and peeks outside, only to find no one.

Mabutu: "Hello? Anyone here?"

From the side, a dark figure rushes over and tackles the old doctor. The two faces meet, and Mabutu yells in terror. It's the male rainbowface that's on top of him!

-Commercail break-

Scene: Outside the labs.

Outside the laboratory, Mabutu lays on the ground, with the male rainbowface over him.

Mabutu: "Someone! Help! Some beast's trying to eat me!"

The male rainbowface holds down MAbutu with one hand while he uses his otehr one to adjust the communicator on his arm. He speaks, and his voices starts to change from an ape voice, to a dolphin, then a bear, and then to a dog. He then suddenly lets out a loud sharptooth roar.

Mabutu: "Ahh!"

Finally, the dinosaur lets out a discerable voice.

Male Rainbowface: "you hear me now?"

Mabutu: gasps. "Did you just speak?"

Male Rainbowface: "So this thing DOES work. I was bigginning to doubt it."

the dinosaur clears his throat.

Male Rainbowface: "Anyway... who are you!?"

Mabutuo: "What are you talking about?"

Male Rainbowface: "Don't play dumb with me! I found one of your kind, and somehow, he led me here. I just want to know where here is!"

Mabutu: "I still have no idea what you're talking about. I should be the one asking what you're doing here!"

Male Rainbowface: "I'll ask again. Tell me about this place."

Mabutu: "Just leave me be!"

Male Rainbowface: "I came here to learn what I can, and I've worked too hard to just go home empty handed now! Tell me what you know!"

Mabutu: "I keep saying no!"

Scene: A street in the city.

The Gang walks along the street, growing discouraged.

Cera: "We're never gonna find anyone, are we."

Ducky: "Do not say that, Cera. Someone will show up. I am sure of it."

A few silent steps are heard.

Chomper: "Hey, you guys hear something?"

Petrie: "Ooh, sounds spooky!"

Littlefoot: "who's there?"

...Silence.

Littlefoot: "Hmm, weird."

Petrie: "Me wanna go home now!"

Cera: "Aw, you're all just a bunch of babies! It's probably just another fuzzy or something."

A shadow runs between an alleyway in front of the Gang.

Littelfoot: "Wh...who is it?"

Cera: "See those pricklies at the top? I'm telling you, it's jsut some little fuzzy."

The Professor's brother steps out into the light slowly.

Ruby: "It might be a fuzzy, but not the kind your thinking of!"

Littlefoot: "It's a human!"

Chomper: "What's a human?"

Littlefoot: "It's whatever the Professor is!"

The human speaks, but the dinosaurs only hear it as an monkey's voice.

Ducky: "What is he saying?"

Ruby: "No idea."

Littlefoot: "Do you think he's friendly?"

Cera: "I say we run!"

Cera turns tail and bolts, while the Professor's brother speaks up again. He's still approaching.

Littlefoot: "I think Cera has the right idea. Run!"

The Gang bolts off. The human slaps his forehead, and start chasing after them. The Gang runs down a dimly lit street. They come up to a fork in the road. Directly ahead of them is a brick building wall with anotehr strange figured shadow on it.

Petrie: "Not another one!"

Chomper: "Are they hungry?"

Littlefoot screeches to a halt. The rest of the group keeps going and crashes into him in a large pile. The figure ahead of the comes forward.

Littlefoot: "It's coming for us!"

Ducky: Looking behind. "The other one is coming for us too, no no no!"

Littlefoot squints his eyes to see the firgure hes looking at is acvtually two people. A human riding on top of a rainbowface.

Littlefoot: "Hey look, it's the Professor!"

Professor: "My oh my, you've all been here too?"

Female Rainbowface: "It's worse than I thought!"

Littlefoot: "What's going on Professor? Some human's after us!"

Professor: "Who?"

Suddenly, the dark figure runs up and stops in front of the group.

Professor: "Br...brother?"

Chomper: "Brother? This thing is your brother?"

Professor: "Yes, he's my brother, and he's not a thing! Excuse me a moment. I need to have a little talk, in private. Um, here. Take this, Ducky."

The Professor takes off his communicator and hands it off to Ducky. He steps foward and confronts his brother.

Professor's Brother: "Ah, so the looney has returned!"

Professor: "I keep telling you. I'm not a looney!"

Professor's Brother: "No, just a crazy old mad scientist! I still don't get why you had the gall to leave yesterday."

Professor: "I'm not mad! Wait, what about yesterday? I've been gone for months!"

Professor's Brother: "Heh, I guess time traveling does that sometimes, but you left this time only about 12 hours ago! No one knows what really happened yet. I just told them you ran away."

He glances behind the Professor.

Professor's Brother: "So, what about these creatures?"

Professor: "Oh, they just kind of came along for the ride, it seems."

Professor's Brother: "They seem kind of spooked."

Professor: "They're a little skittish, yes."

Professor's Brother: "How did you get them to be so calm around you?"

Professor: "I talk to em, of course. Remember that little old universal translater you put together a few years ago?"

Professor: "Really? Sorry, forgot about that thing, bro. You think I could talk to them?"

Professor: "I suppose. I've got a million of these things lying around."

The Professor turns around to face the gang, grabbing the communicator from Ducky for a moment. He takes his backpack off and digs around in it.

Professor: "Alrgiht, Gang. I think I'll jsut give everyone one of these so we can understand eachother better."

The Professor takes several communicators and starts putting them on the different dinosaurs. He puts one on Spike, who opens his mouth to speak.

Professor: "Whoopsie!"

He quickly pulls it off of Spike again. A short and sad violin tune plays while Spike sighs.

Professor: "There we go."

Professor's Brother: "Ah, and I see you have a rather young [I]Apatosaurus[/I] with you!"

Littlefoot: "I'm not a [I]Apatorsaurus[/I]. I'm a brontasaurus!"

Professor's Brother: "Hmm, where did you get THAT idea from?"

Littlefoot: "Well, the Professor here told me so!"

Professor's Brother: "Heheh. Don't you know that name's been abondoned for years, bro?"

Professor: "Well, no. I didn't."

Professor's Brother: "What else did he get wrong, little dinosaur?"

Littlefoot: "Well, he thought at the last cold times that we would all freeze to death!"

Professor's Brother: "So, he thought you were all cold-blooded?"

Littlefoot: "Oh yeah! That's the word he used!"

The Professor's Brother bursts out laughing.

Professor's Brother: "Don't you know ANYTHING about the dinosaurs, bro?"

Professor: "Oh come on! Those are two easy mistakes to make! Besides, what do I look like to you, a Paleo-nut!?"

Female Rainbowface: "So, what are we to do now?"

A scream is heard in the distance.

Petrie: "What that?"

Professor: Gasps. "It's the doctor!"

-Commercial break-

Scene: Outside the labs.

The Gang's group walks up to the large building.

Professor: "Ah, the good old HAL Labs!. This brings back memories!"

Professor's Brother: "No time for that. I think the docter is in trouble!"

Littlefoot: "Who's this...docter?"

Professor: "er, you mean Mabutu? He's just the one that runs this place."

Ruby: "He runs a cave? That doesn't make much sense."

Professor: "First off, this isn't a cave. And second off, th

Professor's Brother: "Would you all shut it? We've got to see what's going on in there!"

Petrie: "Even here, me have to go in spooky caves. Why me!?"

Scene: Inside the labs.

Camera pans along the dark hallway.

Mabutu: "I ain't about to tell you what that doohicky does!"

Camera pans through an open door into a testing room, where the rainbowface and docter are at. Mabutu is strapped up in a chair, while the dinosaur pases around the room, pointing at all of the machinery.

Male Rainbowface: "And what about this thing?"

Mabutu just stares at him.

Male Rainbowface: "This?"

The human remains silent.

Male Rainbowface: "Hmm, this doesn't seem to be working. What else can I try?"

Mabutu puts his feet to the ground, and starts to slowly waddle off. The rainbowface looks back and notices.

Male Rainbowface: "Hey, what are you doing? Don't try running off now!"

Mabutu: "Leave me alone, monster!"

Male Rainbowface: "The nerve! I just want to know what some of this marvelous garbage is!"

Mabutu: "Why should I tell you a blasted thing? All you've done is barge into this lab, hold me down, parade me around like a mad experiment, and demand everything I know! Also, you're just not a very friendly chap!"

Male Rainbowface: "I actually am a pretty friendly chap, as you put it, I've tried for a long time to do this the friendly and passive way. Tried playing by the rules. Sticking to procedure to a T, but that just doesn't work. I never got done what I wanted to get done. They sent me to this same planet 3 times now, and every time, it was always 'oh, don't touch a thing' or 'we have to keep this place natural' or some other petty excuse. I hungered for more knowledge!"

Mabutu: "Forbidden fruit?"

Male Rainbowface: "Hrm? Anyway, I hungered for knowledge, so I found I had to bend the rules.

Mabutu: "I hope this means your the only one like this then."

Male Rainbowface: "I'll admit, I might have gone a little far this time, but just look where it's gotten me; a marvelous little society, with a rich culture and history! I'm sure I'll enjoy learning about this place, even if it is primitive.

Mabutu: "Who you calling primitive?"

Scene: A hallway in the labs.

The two professors run down the hallway, followed by the female rainbowface and the Gang.

Female Rainbowface: "I think I hear them from over in this room."

The Professor's brother quickly unlocks the door, and everyone rushes in to find the male rainbowface and docter Mabutu.

Mabutu: "Now what in Hannah Valley is all this ruckus?"

Male Rainbowface: Gasps. "It's you!"

Female Rainbowface: "What has gotten into you?"

the male rainbowface takes a step back.

Male Rainbowface: "Uh, look. It's not as bad as it looks."

Female Rainbowface: "How could you?"

Male Rainbowface: "Please, let me explain..."

Mabutu: "My oh my, more monsters! P...Professor! What's going on!?"

Female Rainbowface: "Quiet you!"

The old docter shuts his mouth.

Female Rainbowface: "We've got a LONG talk ahead of us, but not now. We have to get out of here!"

Male Rainbowface: "But...but..."

The female gives a stern look.

Male Rainbowface: "Oh...alright."

Female Rainbowface: "Everyone, come forth! We must get out of this place!"

The whole group rushes out of the door, then down the hallway, then out of the entrane way of the laboratories.

Littlefoot: "At least everyone's okay now!"

Camera moves back into the labs, down the hallway, and into the testing room to show poor docter Mabutu still tied up. He works the knots in his rope and gets up. He rushes over to a phone on the wall and screams into it.

Mabutu: "EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!"

Scene: Another deserted city street.

Littlefoot: "Well, everything turned out all right in the end. We found everyone."

Professor: "Heheh, Got egg brain out of trouble!"

Male Rainbowface: "Hey!"

Ducky: "And Chomper did not eat anyone, nope!"

Female Rainbowface: "But, we have another problem."

Littlefoot: "What?"

Female Rainbowface: "theres still the same problem we started with! The matter of how to get back home."

Littlefoot: "Oh yeah."

Professor: "Hmm, thought we'd be done by now. Guess we're not done just yet."

TO BE CONTINUED


	17. 30: The Farwalker's World Part 4

**Episode 30 - The Farwalker's World Part 4**

**That redback hatchling will make a very nice museum display!**

Scene: Outside of the labs.

The front door opens, and Doctor Mabutu comes out, carried by two people dressed as police officers.

Mabutu: Wait, stop it! We have to stop him!"

Officer #1: Don't worry doctor, we'll make the bad dinosaur go away."

The two officers hurl Mabutu into the back of a van and close the door. As they drive off, the camera shows the back door, which has Hannah Valley Psychological Correction Facility" painted on it.

Scene: Outside of the cave the Professor and the two rainbowfaces were in before.

Littlefoot is sitting outside, looking up into the night sky. The female rainbowface walks out of the cave and up to the little longneck.

Female Rainbowface: "What are you doing out here, little one?"

Littlefoot: "Hmm? Oh, just thinking.

The longneck pauses for a moment, before turning to the rainbowface

Littlefoot: "So, what do you think of this place?"

Female Rainbowface: "A little strange, but quite familiar as well."

Littlefoot: "What do you mean?"

Female Rainbowface: "I might have just said too much."

Littlefoot: "Said too much?"

Female Rainbowface: "Well, you know, we've been mysterious...Wouldn't be fair if we spoiled too much of it, would it?"

Littlefoot: "Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

Female Rainbowface: "Would you like to go in and see what's up with the others?"

Littlefoot: "Sure."

Littlefoot and the female rainbowface walk into the cavernous room to see the Professor and the male rainbowface at each others' throats yet again.

Female Rainbowface: "Ugh. What is it this time?"

Professor: "You see what he was doing to that poor man? He had Mabutu all tied up!"

Male Rainbowface: "Well, he was just as stubborn as you!"

Professor: "Stop getting in my way and help us get back!"

Male Rainbowface: "No, you get out of my way and help us get back!"

Female Rainbowface: "Would you two just listen to yourselves!? You're both acting like a bunch of hatchlings!"

Professor: "Well, I'm just trying to help us!"

Male Rainbowface: "I am as well!"

Littlefoot: "I don't think it's that. Well, not anymore. Now it just seems like you're trying to get the better of each other. All you're doing is fighting for no reason."

Professor's Brother: "Yes, you're both acting like two brothers trying to one-up each other. Reminds me of the good old days."

Cera: "I remember Daddy acting like this once. Just arguing with some other loud-mouthed threehorn about whose horns were bigger."

Male Rainbowface: "Has it really come to that?"

Professor: "Are we just trying to show off now? Like some testosterone pumped alpha males or something?"

Ruby: "No idea what you're talking about Professor, but I'd say yes."

Professor's Brother: "Well, I see the portal still there from when you came here. Why didn't you turn it off afterwords, bro?"

Professor: "Heheh. Well, the device kind of got...crushed."

The Professor digs the broken time travel device out of his pockets.

Professor's Brother: "What the blast did you do to it?"

Professor: "Got it smothered under a dinosaur."

Male Rainbowface: "Yeah, my bad."

Professor's Brother "Then I guess you all know what that means."

Littlefoot: "I can guess. Well, no, I can't"

Professor's Brother: "Your only way home is right above us. Don't know why you all haven't been trying so hard to get back."

Female Rainbowface: "That's what I've been saying the whole time!"

Professor's Brother: "Of course, if you all want to stay here, that's fine by me. There's a lot we could learn from ya."

Professor: "Uh, I don't think you'd want to be his test subjects!"

Littlefoot: "This place is really interesting. Really, it is, but I'm really missing my folks back home."

Ducky: "Oh, me too, yup, yup, yup."

Petrie: "Me three."

Ruby: "Only problem is, how do we even get up there?"

Cera: "We've been over this before. There's no way to get up there."

Petrie: "Well, me could fly up there."

Cera: "What about us, flyer?"

Petrie: "It not me problem you never learn to fly."

Cera: "Then that's that. There's no way for us to fly up there."

Professor: "Hmm. Perhaps there is a way!"

-Commercial Break-

Scene: Outside a completely new building.

The Gang, Professor, and the aliens walk out from behind an alleyway to the entrance of this new building.

Professor: "Finally. Here we are!"

Ruby: "Well, now we're here, but where is here?"

Professor's Brother: "The Hannah Valley Airport main building of course."

Professor: "Oh yes. We have this, because it's so hard to get in here on foot or road.

Professor's Brother: "It's what you get for living in a nearly impenetrable valley, I guess."

Littlefoot: "What are you two talking about now?"

Professor: "It'd take too long to explain. Right now, we need to break into there somehow to catch a ride!"

The Professor runs off towards the building.

Professor: "Come on!"

The Gang and the rainbowfaces follow the Professor, while his brother stays behind.

Professor's Brother: "Break in?"

Scene: Inside the airport, in a hallway.

The Gang, the Professor, and the rainbowfaces are walking down the hall.

Littlefoot: "Where are we going?"

Professor: "We're going to where she is?"

Ducky: "A she?"

Ruby: "Who?"

Professor: "My ship."

Chomper: "What?"

The Professor suddenly stops in his tracks, holding his arm out to the side to keep the others behind him at bay.

Male Rainbowface: "What now?"

Professor: "There's a guard ahead."

Female Rainbowface: "What do you suggest we do now?"

Chomper: "I know! I'll just scare him away!"

Professor: "Uh, Chomper, I don't think that would be a good idea."

Chomper: "What are you talking about? It's a great idea!"

Professor: "But...he has a gun, and..."

Chomper: "Here I go!"

Chomper rushes out towards the guard.

Professor: "Chomper!"

Littlefoot: "Wait!"

Chomper looks menacing as he stomps up to the human guard. The guard gets shaky, then turns around and runs off, dropping his gun.

Guard: "S...save em yourselves! I'm oughta here!"

Littlefoot: "Wow, what a coward."

Professor: "...wow, didn't think that would work."

The Gang and the old man walk up to the double doors.

Professor: "Here we are then. Should be just beyond these doors.

Professor's Brother: "Ah, you're finaly here, my brother. What took you so long?"

Professor: "What do you mean? We had to break in. How'd you get here so fast?"

Professor's Brother: "Hmm, maybe you've forgotten that this is my airport."

The Professor's brother reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a set of keys. The Professor slaps his forehead.

Scene: Inside the ship hanger.

Professor: "Ah, she's still here!"

Littlefoot: "Who's still here?"

Professor: "Why, she is! Right here!"

The Professor stops in front of a spaceship (Resembling the Planet Express ship from Futurama). The Gang stand back, looking scared.

Littlefoot: "Wh...who is THAT!?"

Professor: "Why, this is my spaceship, of course! The good old series!"

Cera: "What?"

Petrie: "It a flyer?"

Professor: "Oh my no, but it can fly!"

Professor's Brother: "You'll need the key, of course."

Professor: "Gimme!"

The Professor grabs the keys out of his brother's hands, while The brother pulls out a small device, and pushes a button on it. The ship lowers a ramp, spooking the dinosaurs.

Ruby: "What is going on?"

Ducky: "Oh no, it is going to eat us!"

Professor: Laughs. "It's not going to eat you, hatchlings!"

Littlefoot: "It's not?"

Professor's Brother: "No, of course not. Now, so long."

Professor: "So long? You're not coming with us?"

Professor's Brother: "No, of course not. I've got too much here to live for. Kinda surprising you're going though; why?"

Professor: "Well, I guess I... hmm, I don't really know."

Professor's Brother: "Then stay here!"

Professor: "No, I can't do that. I... well, I have to at least make sure this little gang of dinosaurs gets back to their home."

Professor's Brother: "Suit yourself then."

The brother walks off, exiting the room, while the Professor looks on.

Littlefoot: "Something wrong, Professor? You seem kinda down."

Professor: "...No. I'll be okay."

Chomper: "So, what now?"

Professor: "Now we go back home. Everyone just walk up in there and we'll..."

Cera: "Oh no, I'm not walking into something's mouth!"

Professor: "Oh yes you are!"

Cera: "No I'm not!"

Professor: "It's the only way to get home!"

Cera: "No!"

The Professor walks over to the side, and picks up a pointy stick.

Professor: "Hmm, I could use this as a cattle prod I suppose."

Littlefoot: "What is that?"

Cera: "And how is that going to..."

The Professor pokes Cera with the stick.

Cera: "OW!"

Professor: "GET IN THERE!"

The dinosaurs and the Professor rush up the ramp into the ship. They make it into a large control room inside. The Professor runs over to a chair in the center of the room and sits down.

Professor: "Alright. Let's see if I can remember how to fly this darn thing! Ducky, push that big red button over there."

Ducky: "Okay, Professor!"

Ducky climbs up to a control panel on the left side of the room, and jumps on the red button. An alarm sounds, and water starts shooting out of the ceiling.

Professor: "No, the other big red button!"

Chomper, who's standing on the floor next to Ducky, mashes the other button down. The ship starts to shake.

Professor: "Ahh, listen to that purr!"

Petrie: "Oh no, she angry like smoky mountain!"

Professor: "Don't worry, little flyer; it'll be fine."

The roof of the hanger slips open, revealing the night sky. while the ship starts to shake harder.

Professor: "...might want to grab a chair though."

Littlefoot: "Grab a what?"

The ship takes off. The force pushes the Professor back in his seat. Everyone else gets pushed to the back wall of the ship, piling up on top of each other.

Ducky: "Oof. Get off of me, Spike."

Petrie: "After you get off of me."

The initial momentum wears off, and the dinosaurs slide off of the back wall onto the floor.

Professor: "She handles just like I remembered."

Littlefoot walks up to the side window and gazes out.

Littlefoot: "Hey everyone, look at this!"

The rest of the Gang run up to the window.

Petrie: "Wow, we up high!"

Cera groans worriedly as she looks out the window, then turns around.

Professor: "Here comes the hole!"

Littlefoot: "Let's do this. Let's get back home!"

The ship flies forward, straight into the time portal, which disappears after the ship vanishes inside of it.

-Commercial Break-

Scene: The Great Valley, at night.

Camera shows the entire valley. It then zooms in and pans over to the Professor's cave. The ship is parked, hidden rather badly behind a tiny fern. The Professor sits on a small rock, looking down. Littlefoot and the rest of the Gang walk up to him.

Littlefoot: "...Professor?"

Professor: "Oh, I'm horrible! Simply horrible!"

Ruby: "What do you mean?"

Professor: "I've...just been a real jerk this whole time, haven't I? Just doing whatever I wanted to do, when you were all in danger of never seeing your home again.

Ducky: "Do not be so hard on yourself, Professor."

Professor: "And on top of that, I've been living a huge lie. All of this time, I've been lying to all of you! That place that we were at was actually...

Littlefoot: "...The Great Valley?"

Professor: "Oh my yes, it was...in a way."

Cera: "Really?"

Professor: "...I don't deserve this. I don't deserve any of this! Chomper, just end it. Just eat me already!"

Chomper: Laughs. "I'm not going to eat you, Professor!"

Professor: "You won't?

Chomper: "Nope! Besides, I'm not hungry anyway."

Cera: "I knew it!"

Professor: "But, I'm a disgrace! I'm worse than that old Pterano!"

Male Rainbowface: "That's not the way I see it."

Professor: "Eh...wha?"

Male Rainbowface: "I see a creature who's come from a very different...place. A culture that's not doing too well. You've tried to better yourself by coming here."

Littlefoot: "Yeah. YEAH! That's right. You've come from a kind that's done a lot of bad things...but, you've come here to try to be a better person! Since you've been here, I've seen a kind and helpful...human, that really cares about us!"

Chomper: "You're kind of like me, Professor! I came from a kind that's notorious for not being nice."

Cera: "Yeah, for being mean!"

Chomper: "Yeah!"

Cera: "And brutal!"

Chomper: "Yeah!"

Cera: "And uncaring!"

Chomper: "...uh..."

Cera: "And evil! And bloodthirsty! And..."

Chomper: "Cera! Knock it off already!"

Cera: "Humpth!"

Chomper: "Anyway, you've tried to be nice and live with kinds you're not suppose to live with, like I'm doing!"

The female rainbowfaces walk up to join the group.

Female Rainbowface: "Greetings, everyone!"

Littlefoot: "Oh, hello! Didn't think I'd see you again."

Cera: "What are you here for?"

Female Rainbowface: "Just saying goodbye, is all."

Ruby: "You mean you're both leaving?"

Female Rainbowface: "Well, I'm leaving."

Professor: Looking at the male rainbowface. "And what about you?"

Male Rainbowface: "Well, seeing as how I acted this past day, and how much the council didn't like..."

Female Rainbowface: "Uh-hum!"

Male Rainbowface: "Oh...right, right. Well, suffice it to say, I'm going to be staying behind. I'm not going back."

Professor: "I'm sorry to hear that."

A sky stone shoots across the sky as the female rainbowface steps back a bit from the group.

Female Rainbowface: "Welp, this is it. It's been nice getting to see all of you again."

A beam of light comes out of the sky, engulfing the rainbowface. She disappears with the light.

Male Rainbowface: "Goodbye...sis."

Cera: Dumbfounded. "Did you just see that?"

Littlefoot: "Hmm, just like the other times."

Chomper: "So, where are you gonna go, Mr. Rainbowface? What are you gonna do?"

Male Rainbowface: "I don't know. Probably stay in this valley here, since it's safe."

Littlefoot: "That's a great idea! You could even make your own nest here!"

Male Rainbowface: "Heheh, I don't think a nest would quite work out for me. Hmm, perhaps I could move in with the Professor?"

Professor: "WHAT!?"

END


End file.
